REFLEXOS DA ALMA
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Resumo: Draco nunca imaginou que poderia mudar tanto. Harry nunca pensou que duas pessoas consideradas opostas pudessem ser tão parecidas. Eles nunca pensaram que os sentimentos de um pelo outro fossem tão fortes. Ai! Péssimo resumo...
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Autora: **Samantha

**Casal: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação: **Nc - 17

**Resumo: **Draco nunca imaginou que poderia mudar tanto. Harry nunca pensou que duas pessoas consideradas opostas pudessem ser tão parecidas.

**Avisos: **Slash e Lemon.

**Beta: **Ivana, que tem uma paciência inesgotável com essa principiante

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a J.k. Rowling, só me divirto com eles.

_**Capítulo 01**_

Estava começando o sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy se encontrava em seu dormitório na Sonserina. Seus colegas dormiam e somente ele continuava acordado. Os olhos perdidos no vazio, pensando. Draco não sabia há quanto tempo estava deitado, sem conseguir pregar os olhos. Não conseguia identificar o que sentia. "Estava enojado? Apavorado? Revoltado?" Não sabia se era tudo isso junto ou um pouco de cada. Pela primeira vez, ele não sabia.

_Eu! Draco Malfoy! Que sempre consegui me manter frio, indiferente, apenas poder e ambição me moviam. Ser um comensal nunca foi minha escolha, sempre foi o meu destino. Ouço isso desde que me conheço por gente. Lucius sempre fez questão de me falar isso e eu nunca questionei. Sequer pensava sobre o assunto. Somente... Somente aceitei, sem discutir, sem raciocinar. E depois, veio aquele final de ano. O final do torneio, Potter à beira do descontrole agarrado ao Diggory... Morto! Um aluno morto e o ministério querendo abafar tudo. Depois, aquela confusão no ministério e a morte de Black._

Draco ainda estava chocado. Tudo por que Lucius havia resolvido levá-lo durante as férias para conhecer o Lord que havia ressurgido. O espanto do garoto quando Lucius o colocou frente a frente com aquele... Com aquilo! Não pode acreditar! Ele não sabia como definir, mas não dava para se imaginar obedecendo cegamente àquele insano, psicopata! Ele ficou apavorado! Começou a entender o que seria a vida dele se fosse subordinado àquela coisa e não era isso que ele tinha em mente para si. Mas ele havia se controlado bem, ninguém havia percebido. Foi aí que começou a pensar em Potter. Ficou impressionado e, ao mesmo tempo, surpreso, pensando em tudo que ele já devia ter enfrentado, em quantas vezes já o fizera, principalmente nos últimos três anos. E escapara e conseguira conservar o equilíbrio mental, o equilíbrio emocional...

_É, o "testa rachada" é forte, mais do que eu poderia imaginar, tenho que reconhecer... _

Infelizmente, isso ainda não foi tudo. Lucius realmente tinha se superado. Resolvera levá-lo (escondido, é claro; achando que ele se entusiasmaria), em um dos ataques dos comensais. Um ataque a um bairro bruxo em Londres. Eles tinham ido arrasar uma família que se recusara a servir ao Lorde das Trevas.

_UM BAIRRO BRUXO! Uma Família Bruxa e, ainda por cima, de sangue-puro. Por Merlin! Ainda bem que ainda não posso ser comensal, não antes de completar dezessete anos, porque as atrocidades que eu fui obrigado a assistir enquanto eles torturavam e matavam os pais daquela família, dariam para eu vomitar por uma semana. Mas vê-los torturando crianças de menos de cinco anos, foi demais para os meus olhos e para o meu cérebro. Os gritos... O choro... Foi a primeira vez que eu tive um contato tão forte, tão de perto com a tortura e a morte. Senti, pela primeira vez, algo diferente de indiferença e frieza. Tanto que quase agradeci aos Deuses, quando vi vários Aurores aparatando, ali no meio daquela carnificina... _

Draco ainda não sabia nem como e nem porque reagira de um jeito tão diverso do seu modo de ser. Ele nem teve tempo de pensar.

Saiu do esconderijo onde estava e correu em direção às crianças que estavam desacordadas, sentiu que precisava salvá-las, tinha que tirá-las de lá. Olhou para os pais delas assassinados, na frente delas... Até aquele momento não tinha conseguido entender o que o movera, talvez tenha sido apenas o instinto ou o choqueEle as tirou de lá e as levou para o Caldeirão Furado via flu, pela primeira lareira que encontrou. Mandou uma coruja para o Professor Snape contando o que aconteceu, o que ele tinha feito e onde estava e deixou que ele providenciasse todo o resto.

_E agora? Agora estou cansado demais... Muito cansado. Cansado de pensar... Cansado de lembrar... De tentar entender._

Finalmente, o cansaço o venceu. Draco Malfoy adormeceu. Um sono sem sonhos, sem pesadelos. Apenas adormeceu profundamente.

oOo

Um moreno de olhos verdes caminha lentamente pelos corredores, pensando em sua última conversa com o professor Dumbledore enquanto se dirige à torre da Grifinória.

_Não é possível, difícil de acreditar. E ele ainda tem a coragem de dizer que tudo vai depender somente de mim. Mas como?_

_- "Observar..." - ele disse. - Observar e seguir meu coração._

_Como se fosse fácil! Nós fomos inimigos desde o primeiro dia, como posso passar por cima desses seis anos? Se eu for seguir meu coração..._

_-"As situações e as pessoas nem sempre são como parecem ser. Às vezes, temos de ler nas entrelinhas."_

_Só mesmo o professor Dumbledore para me dizer uma coisa dessas..._

Parou em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda e, dizendo a senha, entrou. Mal colocou os pés no salão comunal, Ron e Hermione levantaram-se de suas poltronas ansiosos e curiosos.

- E aí, Harry? O que o diretor queria de tão urgente para chamá-lo na sala dele logo após o banquete?

- Calma, Ron. Deixe o Harry respirar. Ele já vai contar. Não é, Harry?

- Claro, Mione, embora eu ache que vocês não vão acreditar. Era sobre o Malfoy.

- Sobre a doninha quicante? - Ron sorriu com escárnio. - O que poderia ser tão importante?

Hermione olhou feio para o namorado, fazendo com que ele se calasse. E Harry falou sobre tudo que Dumbledore tinha lhe contado, menos sobre a parte "_de tudo depender somente dele"._ Isso, ele ainda não estava preparado para falar, precisava absorver o significado.

- Incrível! Se não fosse o próprio Dumbledore que tivesse lhe contado tudo isso, eu não acreditaria numa só palavra!

- Se não foi tudo um plano bem armado pela doninha platinada... - Rony resmungou mal humorado.

- Pelo que Dumbledore disse, foi apenas um impulso. Foi tudo muito rápido para ser planejado e nem era para ele estar lá. Ele disse que Lucius cometeu uma enorme imprudência, colocou Malfoy em risco. Dumbledore pediu que nós o observássemos com bastante atenção. Mas agora estou cansado, essa história já está rodando na minha cabeça, amanhã nós pensamos nisso. Boa noite, Ron, Mione.

- Boa noite, Harry - eles responderam juntos.

oOo

Muito, muito longe, ele ouvia uma voz chamando.

- Draco. DRACO. Acorde, Draco. Já estamos atrasados. Quase não vai dar para tomarmos o café da manhã.

- Ah! Blaise me deixa dormir... - ele murmurou, com os olhos ainda fechados, cheio de sono.

- Mas Draco, a primeira aula é transfiguração, aula dupla com a McGonagall, não dá pra faltar!

- Mas eu fiquei mais da metade da noite sem conseguir dormir. Blaise, me deixa em paz! - Mas Blaise continuou a cutucá-lo - Ahhh!!! Está bem, está bem!! Já estou indo! - Levantou emburrado e saiu batendo o pé a caminho do banheiro.

- O que há com você afinal? Nunca vi você perder uma só noite de sono por coisa alguma. Isso é muito estranho. Draco? - Blaise não obteve resposta. - Espero você no salão principal, ok?

- TÁÁÁÁ! - Draco gritou irritado e se foi a caminho do chuveiro, resmungando com completo mau-humor.

Draco tomou uma ducha fria para poder despertar, enfiou uma roupa rapidamente, pegou os livros e se encaminhou para o café da manhã, ainda exausto do dia anterior.

Mal teve tempo de engolir qualquer coisa e se encaminhar para a sala de aula. Perdeu pontos para sonserina por não estar prestando atenção na aula e ficou ainda mais furioso, como se isso fosse possível.

_Mas que droga!, _pensoubatendo o pé impaciente. Ele não conseguia se concentrar, ora por se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos e das suas reações a eles ora pelo cansaço que não o largava e o deixava quase cochilando em plena sala de aula. Precisava que os colegas o ficassem cutucando a toda hora para que não dormisse sentado. E ainda por cima tinha aquela sensação de estar sendo vigiado.

A aula seguinte era de poções. Encaminhou-se para as masmorras com desânimo, entrou por último na sala e sentou-se no primeiro lugar vago que viu, sem prestar a menor atenção em quem estava do seu lado. Logo, o professor Snape entrou, batendo a porta e pedindo silêncio.

- Peguem os pergaminhos para anotar os ingredientes da poção que eu vou passar. Anotem com atenção, os ingredientes estão no armário à sua direita. Podem começar que o tempo hoje é curto.

- Draco. - ele escutou uma voz o chamando. - Draco! - um cutucão em seu ombro fez com que ele se sobressaltasse.

- O que é...? Ah! Pansy. O que foi?

- Comece a anotar os ingredientes enquanto eu vou buscá-los ali no armário. Como o professor disse, o tempo hoje é curto, portanto fica esperto. Você está quase dormindo! O que há com você?

- Como se eu soubesse. Eu lhe diria se fosse possível. - ele resmungou em resposta e, com um suspiro cansado, passou a anotar os ingredientes da poção. _Que ironia! Uma Poção do Sono_.

- Agora, enquanto eu pico os ingredientes, você vai misturando e preparando a poção no caldeirão. Você sempre foi melhor em poções que eu. Basta ficar acordado e prestar atenção.

- Sim, mamãe. - Draco respondeu irritado.

Mas ele não conseguia se concentrar. Tentava prestar mais atenção ao caldeirão, mas estava difícil. De repente, os sons da sala foram ficando distantes. E, então, ele ouviu alguém chamando.

- Sr. Malfoy. SR. MALFOY! O que está havendo com o senhor, que parece estar em outro planeta?

- Desculpe, professor, mas não pude dormir direito essa noite e não estou conseguindo me manter de olhos abertos e nem me concentrar nas aulas.

- Venha à minha sala depois do jantar. Eu preciso ter uma conversa com o senhor. Os alunos estão dispensados.

Draco pousou os cotovelos na mesa e afundou o rosto entre as mãos desanimado. Sentiu-se observado e levantou os olhos para encontrar Pansy e Blaise o encarando preocupados. Levantou-se energicamente, a irritação no limite, pegou suas coisas e marchou para fora em direção ao salão principal, pensou em comer um pouco antes de cair na cama. Sentou-se à mesa, ladeado por seus colegas Pansy e Blaise que o observavam pelo canto dos olhos e de vez em quanto trocavam olhares entre si.

Começou a comer distraidamente, não pensando em nada propriamente quando sentiu sua nuca se arrepiar. Era como se estivesse sendo observado. O instinto lhe dizia isso. Percorreu todo o salão com os olhos disfarçadamente, não viu nada de diferente, ninguém olhando para ele.

Continuou a comer, agora com a mente alerta, de vez em quando olhando todo o salão por entre a franja que lhe escondia os olhos. Numa dessas vezes, pareceu-lhe ver Potter desviando o olhar rapidamente. Prestou mais atenção nele. Percebeu que era Potter quem o observava discretamente. _O que será que isso significava?_

Chegou ao dormitório, jogou o material em um canto e literalmente caiu na cama, de roupa e tudo. Estava tão cansado, que desistiu de assistir às aulas da tarde. Dormiu quase que instantaneamente. Acordou umas quatro horas depois, espreguiçando languidamente, como um gato, virou-se na cama preguiçosamente. Sentia-se descansado. Resolveu tomar uma ducha e dar uma olhada nas matérias da manhã, já que, naquelas aulas, ele esteve imprestável. Tomou o banho, enrolou-se em seu roupão e deu uma olhada no espelho. Estava com uma aparência bem melhor, pelo menos não tinha mais aquelas negras e malditas olheiras.

Sentou-se na sua escrivaninha e começou uma revisão nas matérias daquela manhã. Estudou quase até a hora do jantar. Então, se trocou e se encaminhou para o salão principal. Percebeu, desta vez com mais facilidade, que era observado não só pelo Santo Potter, mas também pelo Pobretão e a Sangue-ruim. Aquilo era muito estranho. Teve que morder a língua para não lançar um comentário viperino para aquele trio irritantemente xereta, pelo menos por enquanto.

Terminou de comer rapidamente, levantou-se de seu lugar, elegante e esnobe como sempre, seguiu para as masmorras sem dar atenção para mais nada nem ninguém, indo direto para a sala do professor Snape. Bateu na porta e entrou. Seu professor o aguardava sentado à sua mesa.

- Então, Sr. Malfoy, está melhor agora?

- Bem melhor agora, professor. Obrigado!

- Sente-se. - disse indicando uma cadeira à sua frente. - Pode me dizer o que está havendo com o senhor?

- Se eu soubesse. O Sr. não é o primeiro a me perguntar isso nas últimas vinte e quatro horas - a angústia estava presente em cada palavra de Draco, apesar do semblante estar frio e controlado agora.

- Draco, você está me surpreendendo. - ele disse deixando a formalidade de lado com uma expressão de espanto no rosto habitualmente fechado.

- Eu sei, também estou surpreso comigo mesmo. Até agora não sei nem como nem porque fiz o que fiz. É como se de repente eu tivesse acordado de um sono profundo. Sinto-me desorientado. Fiquei apavorado ao ver a direção que está tomando a minha vida, sem que eu mexesse um dedo para dar qualquer outro rumo a ela.

- E o que você quer fazer?

- Eu já não sei o que eu quero. Eu nunca pensei no que eu queria. Sempre deixei que Lucius me guiasse, escolhesse, determinasse. - A voz começou a dar sinais que algo não estava bem, cada vez mais alta e agressiva - Mas eu posso lhe dizer agora aquilo o que eu NÃO QUERO. Eu NÃO QUERO ser um Comensal da Morte. Eu NÃO QUERO ter minha vida determinada por um louco psicopata. Eu NÃO QUERO ser um fantoche nas mãos de alguém, que de uma hora pra outra, vai me descartar como se fosse um lixo por puro capricho. Eu não sei como Lucius, sendo tão orgulhoso, tão inteligente, tão poderoso, pode se sujeitar a isso! Eu só sei que eu não posso. EU NÃO POSSO! - disse isso tudo num fôlego só, como se não pudesse concluir o resto do raciocínio se parasse para respirar.

- Eu entendo. Posso compreender como você se sente.

- Será que pode mesmo, professor? - Draco tinha a voz aguda e agressiva, os punhos fechados e os braços retesados ao lado do corpo.

- Sim, Draco, já passei por algo semelhante também, há muito tempo atrás. - Snape o observava preocupado. O esforço de se conter, de manter as aparências estavam deixando a resistência de Draco por um fio - Na época achei que era tarde demais para mim, mas me fizeram ver que nunca é tarde demais, que nós decidimos nosso caminho a partir das nossas escolhas, que sempre é possível mudar.

Draco viu Severus o observando enquanto digeria o conteúdo de suas palavras. À medida que ele refletia, foi ficando um pouco menos tenso, menos agressivo.

- Sevie, eu não sei o que fazer. O que escolher. - Fechou os olhos, cansado, desanimado. As palavras soavam como um gemido, não conseguia controlar o pavor de se ver sem chão, sem rumo, sentia-se perdido.

- Só posso aconselhar que você pense bem e, quando chegar a uma conclusão, dependendo do que decidir, procure o professor Dumbledore. Ele o ajudará a escolher, a resolver o que fazer. O mais importante é você saber o que você quer.

- Vou tentar, Sevie. Vou procurar colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. - levantou-se, tentando recompor a expressão controlada e fria.

- Draco... - ele se virou atendendo ao chamado, já com sua aparência usual, esnobe e arrogante na face - Draco, você sabe que, se precisar, pode confiar em mim. Seu pai e eu, apesar de não concordarmos em vários pontos, somos amigos desde adolescentes. Você sabe que eu nunca o prejudicaria. Afinal, sou seu padrinho, então, você pode contar comigo. Olhe, leve essa poção. É uma poção do sono. Se você não conseguir dormir novamente, tome um gole, mas apenas um gole só. Não vá exagerar.

- Está bem, professor, obrigado. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Draco.

Draco afastou-se, já sob controle total da expressão de seu rosto, a postura segura, perfeitamente colocada.

Saindo dali, Draco caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores das masmorras fazendo a sua ronda, louco para ir para seu dormitório. Completou a ronda o mais depressa que pôde e encaminhou-se para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

- Olhos de Serpente - as pedras da parede se realinharam, abrindo a porta do Salão Comunal.

Já estava tarde, o Salão Comunal estava vazio, mas a lareira ainda estava acesa. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas ao lado dela para refletir, tentar organizar os pensamentos. Recostou-se e fechou os olhos, deixando os pensamentos fluírem.

_É uma sensação estranha. Sentir. Eu aprendi duramente, desde bem pequeno que sentir emoções era sinônimo de sofrer e para um Malfoy, então, era sinônimo de fraqueza, por isso fiz questão de bloquear minhas emoções. Eu devia ter mais ou menos uns quatro anos quando descobri o que era ser sozinho. Eu sempre era deixado sozinho ou era por causa dos negócios, das viagens, das compras ou da empolgante vida social. Descobri cedo demais o que era angústia e desesperança._

Ele podia ter tudo o que quisesse, desde que merecesse e, para merecer, deveria obedecer cegamente. Fora ensinado, desde sempre, que não precisava pensar, somente obedecer. Fora treinado nas artes das trevas desde muito cedo, numa disciplina muito rígida. Lucius era muito exigente e só se contentava se ele fosse nada menos que o melhor, afinal ele tinha que corresponder plenamente ao sobrenome Malfoy.

_Lucius não admitia fraquezas e, para ele, sentir qualquer coisa era ser fraco. Eu tinha que ser frio, arrogante e orgulhoso. Tive que aprender a secar as lágrimas, engolir as humilhações, sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma em minhas expressões. Trancar o coração e a alma em um cômodo frio, tomado pela escuridão e jogar a chave fora. Aprender que a forma de me relacionar com as outras pessoas era através do medo. Colocar no meu rosto uma máscara de orgulho, de arrogância, de prepotência e indiferença. Em meu vocabulário não existia o termo 'ser amado', apenas 'ser temido'. Só sendo temidos somos respeitados, foi isso que aprendi. Foi isso que Lucius me ensinou; me ensinou a ser um Malfoy, assim como ele. _

Então, Lucius o levou aquele ataque e nada o tinha preparado para tudo que ele presenciara. Ver aqueles pais tentando defender seus filhos, de um modo que ele desconhecia, sofrendo as maiores torturas, sendo assassinados na frente dos filhos apenas para protegê-los. As crianças eram tão pequenas. Viram os pais serem torturados e assassinados.

_Eu me vi no abandono, no medo e desesperança daquelas crianças. Não pude me imaginar um dia fazendo o mesmo com outras pessoas, com outras crianças. Aquelas cenas abriram as portas de onde eu trancara minha alma, meu coração. Eu não pude mais me conter, minha consciência e minhas emoções despertaram repentinamente e isso me confundia, me consumia, me deixava perdido! Eu tinha sido preparado para tudo, menos para aquela avalanche de emoções e sensações que me assaltavam. Foi como nascer de novo! Tenho que começar a me conhecer outra vez. Tenho que reaprender a viver, rever meus conceitos e meus valores. Ser eu mesmo e não um eco de Lucius ou uma sombra do meu sobrenome, aprender a ser Draco independentemente de ser um Malfoy._

Draco sentiu um arrepio. Estava frio ali, passara muito tempo enquanto ele divagava, na lareira só restavam as brasas agora. Já devia ser quase meia-noite. Uma coruja totalmente negra entrou por uma das aberturas de ventilação e pousou em seu braço beliscando suavemente sua mão.

- Ora! Olá para você também Sombra. - ele disse. Era a coruja de seu pai, mas por que àquela hora? Ele afagou gentilmente a coruja e retirou um envelope de sua pata. Assim que se viu livre da correspondência, a coruja voou, de volta para a noite fria, deixando Draco novamente só. Ele olhou o envelope e reconheceu a letra bem desenhada de sua mãe. Abriu o envelope e tirou de lá um pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado, abriu e leu.

_**Meu Filho.**_

**_Eu já soube de tudo o que aconteceu. Acho que seu pai realmente cometeu um erro, mas ele teve suas razões. Com muita sorte, nada de grave aconteceu com você e eu espero que tudo esteja bem na escola. Seu pai pede que nos mande notícias regularmente e nos mantenha informados sobre qualquer coisa relevante que ocorra em Hogwarts._**

_**Sua mãe,**_

**_Narcissa Malfoy_**

- É, realmente é bem o jeito dela. Fria e impessoal. Já é tarde. - e murmurando isso de si para si, foi para a cama.

oOo

Na torre da Grifinória algo parecido se passou. Harry desistiu de tentar dormir e desceu para o salão comunal de sua casa, os pensamentos confusos. Sentou-se na poltrona costumeira ao lado da lareira, passeou o olhar pela sala e teve um pequeno sobressalto.

Gina estava sentada no sofá de frente para a lareira, as pernas encolhidas, o rosto e os olhos ainda úmidos perdidos nas chamas. Ela notou a discreta movimentação de Harry pela sala e virou-se para ele.

- O que foi Harry, não consegue dormir? - ela perguntou gentilmente.

Ele a observou com atenção e notou seu rosto fragilizado e os olhos úmidos.

- Não e, ao que parece, você também não, Gina.

- Comigo é o mesmo de sempre: pesadelos. Quando eu acordo dos pesadelos, assustada, eu demoro a dormir de novo. Então, venho para cá e fico olhando o fogo até me acalmar. Mas o que houve com você? Parece preocupado.

- É que eu estou tentando resolver como abordar um problema, mas não sei ainda como começar.

- Você já falou com o Rony e a Mione?

- Já. Mas fica difícil para eles opinarem imparcialmente, já que eles estão muito envolvidos.

- Eu sei como é. Rony não se controla, age e fala sem pensar. Parece que não raciocina. A Hermione tenta controlá-lo, eles começam a discutir e acabam se esquecendo do assunto principal. Se você quiser, posso te ouvir. Quem sabe você falando com calma, comigo, você consegue ordenar as idéias e achar o melhor modo de resolver o problema? Sei que você me acha meio infantil, mas...

- Calma, não é isso. Não é que eu ache você infantil. É que não estou acostumado a conversar com mais ninguém que não seja o Rony ou a Mione. - "_...Siga o seu coração...", Dumbledore disse. - _Mas talvez, seja isso mesmo que eu esteja precisando. Conversar com alguém, com você. É isso que eu sinto que devo fazer.

- Eu prometo ouvir tudo que você tem para dizer e só opinar se você quiser. Somente se você me pedir.

E Harry falou. Contou tudo que Dumbledore disse. Sobre o que Lucius fizera, sobre a visita de Draco a Voldemort, sobre o ataque dos comensais e sobre o que Draco fizera, como ele salvara as crianças. Contou até sobre o que Dumbledore disse, que tudo dependia somente dele, de como ele agiria em relação a Draco.

- Eu não consigo entender, Gina.. Como assim: "como eu vou agir em relação a Draco"?

- Eu acho, Harry, que ele quis dizer que a mudança em Draco já começou. Ele sempre teve uma visão errada sobre você, via uma imagem distorcida. Observe-o, como se você estivesse vendo o Draco pela primeira vez. Tente não pensar no Draco que você conhece, no inferno que ele os fez passar durante esses seis anos. Talvez as situações e as pessoas não sejam exatamente como nós estamos vendo.Talvez Draco não seja exatamente como aparenta ser. Ou como ele _quer_ aparentar ser.

Harry estava surpreso com o raciocínio de Gina. Ela tinha amadurecido muito desde que ele a conhecera e ele não tinha percebido. Ele ficou calado por algum tempo absorvendo o que Gina dissera. Não seria fácil passar por cima de seis anos, mas Dumbledore sempre dizia que todos merecem uma chance de mudar, de escolher e ele precisava tentar, se isso fosse ajudá-lo a derrotar as trevas, a evitar que mais uma vida se perdesse nelas.

- Nunca pensei nisso por esse lado... - "_observar, Harry, e seguir seu coração..."_ - mas não custa tentar e fazer um esforço. Obrigado Gina. Foi muito bom falar com você. Não sabe o quanto me ajudou falar, ouvir e ser ouvido. Você se tornou uma garota muito sensata. Você está mais calma? Acha que consegue dormir agora? - ele disse enquanto caminhava até ela e lhe oferecia a mão.

Ela aceitou a gentileza, apoiou-se na mão de Harry e se levantou.

- Claro. Essa conversa fez muito bem para mim também, Harry. Fez com que eu me esquecesse da sensação ruim dos meus pesadelos. Já estou mais calma agora, acho que já dá para dormir mais tranqüila.

Harry deu um abraço carinhoso em Gina.

- Obrigado Gina.

Harry a acompanhou até as escadas que subiam para o dormitório feminino e ficou observando enquanto ela ia para o quarto. Depois se encaminhou para sua cama, deitou-se e ficou por alguns momentos ainda refletindo sobre o que Gina dissera. Então fechou os olhos e adormeceu tranqüilamente.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Título: **REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Autora: **Samantha

**Casal: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação: **Nc - 17

**Resumo: **Draco nunca imaginou que poderia mudar tanto. Harry nunca pensou que duas pessoas consideradas opostas pudessem ser tão parecidas.

**Avisos: **Slash e Lemon.

**Beta: **Esse capítulo foi betado pela Tachel Black, que me socorreu na ausência da Ivi. Obrigada querida!

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a J.k. Rowling, só me divirto com eles.

_**Capítulo 2**_

O dia amanheceu ensolarado em Hogwarts. Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram para o café. Entraram no salão principal e se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória; Rony e Hermione, um ao lado do outro. Harry do outro lado da mesa, de frente para o outro lado do salão, de frente para a mesa da Sonserina. Na mesa, tudo o que os garotos gostavam: torradas, geléia, bolos variados, biscoitos, chocolate quente, suco de abóbora, chá. Como sempre, Rony comia com gula, desesperadamente, e Hermione ralhava com ele.

- Não seja tão esganado, Rony! Coma mais devagar!!

- Mas Mione, eu estou morrendo de fome! - ele disse, a boca cheia espalhando migalhas para todo lado, enquanto Hermione o cutucava nas costelas.

- Não fale de boca cheia, seu mal-educado! Você não aprende mesmo, não é Rony?

- Aii! Mione, assim eu engasgo... - Massageou as costelas doloridas - Isso dói!

- O que seria bem feito, seu guloso! E é pra doer mesmo!

Harry toma seu chá com torradas calmamente, pensando nas aulas que teria pela manhã, e na aula de poções à tarde, com os sonserinos, e no primeiro treino de quadribol. O primeiro do ano! Estava ansioso. Distraidamente, passou os olhos pelo salão e percebeu que seus amigos ainda discutiam à sua frente. Deu um pequeno suspiro, e voltou a se concentrar em seu prato, ignorando a pequena discussão que já era uma rotina.

Repentinamente, uma sensação de alerta, um fio elétrico gelado percorreu suas costas, uma intuição. Ele levantou apenas o olhar, cuidadosamente, vagarosamente, e encontrou um par de olhos cinzentos fixos, que o encaravam do outro lado do salão. Então Harry ergueu o rosto e o encarou também. Os olhos verdes fixos na expressão fria e prepotente de Malfoy, os lábios do sonserino se curvando nos cantos, num sorriso irônico; a sobrancelha levantando-se numa indagação muda: _"Perdeu algo aqui?"_. A troca de olhares durou por apenas alguns momentos, nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar. Harry, os olhos fixos nos olhos de Malfoy, terminou seu chá e com um sorrisinho tão irônico quanto o do outro, fez um discreto gesto com a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento. Levantou-se, pegou seu material e seguiu para as estufas, acompanhado pelos seus amigos agora calados e emburrados. Ao se afastar, ainda pôde sentir o olhar do sonserino em suas costas.

oOo

Malfoy observou os três grifinórios entrarem no salão pela manhã. A mesma cena de todos os dias se desenrolou na mesa do outro lado. O Pobretão Esfomeado Sem Educação Weasley discutindo com a Sangue-ruim Implicante Granger e o Harry Testa Rachada Potter fazendo de conta que não estava nem ali. Ele observou, discretamente, para que ninguém percebesse a análise minuciosa que ele fazia de Potter. Mas como se não pudesse deixar de ser, numa dessas olhadelas, os olhos verdes o pegaram em flagrante.

A troca de olhares fulminante durou alguns momentos. Malfoy tinha que manter a sua postura pretensiosa, então, devolveu, junto com o seu costumeiro olhar frio e arrogante, o seu sorriso mais sarcástico. E para sua surpresa, Potter não só sustentou seu olhar como devolveu um sorriso tão cínico quanto o seu e ainda o cumprimentou num discreto gesto com a cabeça! Foi muita petulância! Mas que foi surpreendente, ah, isso foi. Precisava anotar isso em sua memória: Potter também era capaz de fazer o seu jogo. Draco se levantou no seu melhor estilo arrogante, acompanhando com os olhos o outro que saía do salão. Ainda ficou ali, em seu porte elegante, as costas retas, os braços cruzados, uma expressão fria e altiva em seu rosto, os cabelos platinados caindo sobre os olhos cinza-prateados sérios e pensativos. Um belo quadro, digno dos suspiros de várias garotas que o admiravam embevecidas. Ainda quieto e pensativo, juntou suas coisas e saiu do salão acompanhado pelos seus habituais guarda-costas, Crabbe e Goyle.

- Draco, você parece tão esquisito ultimamente... Nem vem implicando com o trio maravilha... - Goyle comenta em voz baixa.

- Também tenho reparado nisso, você tem estado muito quieto... - retrucou Crabbe, olhando para Draco pelo canto dos olhos. - Você tá legal!?

- Calem a boca seus imbecis! É claro que eu estou bem. Tenho estado ocupado demais para me lembrar do Potter Idiota e aqueles dois Escudeiros Estúpidos, O Weasley e a Granger. Vocês não tem mais o que fazer não?

Os dois armários se entreolharam numa comunicação muda: _"Parece que ele voltou ao normal"._

- Qual a aula agora, Draco? - Crabbe perguntou com aquela expressão de bobalhão fixa na cara.

- Ahhh!!! Qual é? Vocês têm cérebro de ervilha, é? Não sabem nem consultar um mísero horário? Aula de Feitiços, é claro, seus idiotas! Merlin, dai-me paciência! Vocês, além de burros, são lerdos, estão me atrasando! Andem logo suas lesmas! –- Draco bufa e apressa o passo, seguindo em frente, sem se preocupar se os outros dois o estavam acompanhando. Deu uma olhada em seu horário.

_Um tempo de Feitiços; dois tempos de Aritmancia; depois almoço; logo a seguir, POÇÕES - COM OS GRIFINÓRIOS!!! É para testar a minha paciência mesmo! Pelo menos depois tenho o resto da tarde de folga, poderei relaxar um pouco..._

oOo

Gina acordou cedo naquela manhã, dormira muito bem. Depois daquela conversa com Harry, ao pé da lareira, tivera um sono tranqüilo. Espreguiçou-se na cama ainda processando aquele monte de informações que Harry lhe passara. Levantou-se, pensando em tudo, principalmente nas ações de Malfoy. Trocou-se e arrumou-se, analisando que, de tudo que Harry lhe contara, provavelmente, aquilo fora o mais surpreendente, e talvez o mais importante. Desceu para o Salão Comunal. Isso tudo a levava a crer que havia muito mais por trás daquela máscara, só podia ser uma máscara, de arrogância e prepotência. Por trás dos olhos frios e indiferentes, do sorriso cínico e irônico, devia haver uma outra pessoa. Por enquanto, era apenas uma suposição, mas ela estaria atenta e ficaria de olho nos dois lados daquela história, sem que ninguém percebesse. Afinal, ela era a caçula numa família com seis rapazes, ela se acostumara a passar despercebida.

Encaminhou-se para o Salão Principal, sentou-se num ponto estratégico de onde poderia observar sossegada, no meio da mesa da Grifinória e de frente para a mesa da Sonserina. Começou a comer, no entanto, não deixou de prestar atenção em tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. Não precisou esperar muito, logo Malfoy entrou, sentou-se no lugar de sempre. Ela não perdia nem um movimento do sonserino, que prestava atenção a todos que entravam no salão. Ela viu quando Harry chegou ao salão com o Rony e a Mione. Acompanhou atentamente toda a cena, como Malfoy seguia o trio com o olhar, como observava Harry furtivamente. Notou os olhares de ambas as partes, os de Malfoy atentos e incisivos, os de Harry distraídos e vagos. Percebeu quando os olhares se encontraram. A troca de olhar fixo, a corrente elétrica que correu entre eles enquanto sustentaram o olhar um do outro. O sorrisinho de deboche de um, o de ironia do outro, o cumprimento velado de Harry e, principalmente, a surpresa por trás do olhar frio e arrogante do loiro sonserino. Foi algo na atitude de Harry que surpreendeu Draco. Percebeu que alguma coisa muito importante se passava e decidiu-se ali, naquele momento, que iria ajudar aqueles dois. Ainda não sabia como, mas ia ajudar.

oOo

Gina desceu sozinha para o almoço. Entrando no salão, encontrou Harry, Rony e Mione já acomodados. Havia um lugar vago ao lado de Harry, então ela se sentou ao lado dele. Ele a olhou com carinho e lhe deu um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Oi Gina, como foram as aulas no período da manhã?

- Ah, tudo bem, Harry, e a sua manhã, como foi? –- ela pergunta se lembrando das cenas pelo café da manhã. - Você me parecia muito pensativo durante o café, ainda refletindo sobre o mesmo assunto? –- Eles conversavam serenamente, num tom baixo, de modo que ninguém percebesse sobre o que falavam.

- Ahn... É... Estava tão aparente assim? –- ele ficou levemente corado, parecendo preocupado.

- Não, não é isso, é que eu sou muito observadora mesmo e, depois da nossa conversa ontem, automaticamente passei a prestar atenção no que está se passando. É para você observá-lo, certo? –- Ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. –- Pois é, mas ele também tem lhe observado muito, os olhos dele não desgrudaram da mesa da Grifinória, principalmente de um certo grifinório de olhos verdes. - Ela gracejou com delicadeza.

Ele riu alegre, do jeitinho travesso de Gina, alegria essa que não passou despercebida a um loiro sentado do outro lado do salão... Ele se sentiu irritado, sem entender o porquê disso. Gina e Harry continuaram rindo e conversando animadamente quando ela percebeu algo.

- Não olhe agora, mas acho que "ele" está nos olhando disfarçadamente e parece bem irritado, por que será? –- ela lhe disse sem desviar os olhos, por entre as risadas.

- Não sei... - ele disse, sorrindo, bem humorado –- Para mim, ele sempre parece irritado, mas algo me diz que vou descobrir e não vai demorar muito. Mudando de assunto, espero que você não falte hoje à tarde nos treinos, certo? Procure não se atrasar.

- Ok, vou indo, porque tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca antes das aulas da tarde. Depois do treino, tenho um trabalho de Feitiços para fazer. Tchau, Harry.

oOo

Gina saiu da biblioteca com o livro e seguiu para a próxima aula. Ia com tanta pressa, que deu um encontrão em alguém. Estava tão distraída que perdeu o equilíbrio e, não tendo onde se segurar, caiu sentada, espalhando o material para todo o lado. Ficou zonza, começou a recolher o material...

- Você não olha por onde anda não? –- disse uma voz irritada –- Aahhh! Isso já está ficando ridículo, é o máximo que a minha paciência pode agüentar! Já não bastava esbarrar em alguém, que além de estúpida deve ser cega, pelos corredores, ainda tinha que ser uma Weasley?

- É!? E eu então? Por acaso viu a minha cara de felicidade por ter sido derrubada no chão por um grosso metido a besta como você, Malfoy? –- ela retrucou, também irritada.

- Ahh! Achei até que você tinha feito de propósito! Esbarrar para tirar uma casquinha de um cara gostoso e irresistível como eu!

- Ah, e mais essa agora! Além de estar lotada de tarefas, cheia de compromissos, ainda esbarro numa pessoa, alias, pessoa não, num animal, numa doninha platinada e nojenta, para ser mais exata, que além de grosso e insensível ainda é convencido.

- Você deve saber mais do que eu no quesito animal, já que você e aquilo que chama de família vivem numa Toca imunda e caindo aos pedaços!

- Eu posso viver numa Toca, mas tenho uma família unida que me dá atenção, tenho amigos que me amam. Você pode ser muito bonito, elegante, mas não tem alma nem caráter. Você é uma caricatura vulgar de um ser humano! –- Malfoy quase perdeu a pose, fez um esforço enorme para continuar o seu jogo. Sem saber, ela o atingira em seu ponto fraco.

- ELA É CEGA, A POBRETONA, não se enxerga, a coitada! A família dela não deve estar podendo lhe dar nem um par de óculos! Quer que eu faça uma campanha pela escola? "COLABOREM COM A CEGUINHA WEASLEY"! –- Gina notou a mágoa passar pelos olhos cinzas... Ela se lembrou da missão de Harry e isso a fez se acalmar quase no mesmo instante.

- Não precisa MALFOY, se você me prometer que vai fazer um passeio pelo inferno por tempo indeterminado, eu prometo que eu mesma faço a campanha e compro os óculos sem lhe dar nem um pingo de trabalho... - ela disse com toda ironia que pode colocar em sua voz.

- Ora, ora, que agradável surpresa! Uma Weasley que sabe duelar com as palavras, impressionante!

- Você se impressionaria mais ainda se soubesse de tudo o que eu sou capaz Malfoy. Quem sabe no dia em que você deixar de olhar somente para o seu umbigo e começar a olhar à sua volta, você descubra que a vida é muito maior que esse seu mundo medíocre e preconceituoso em que você vive. Com licença, que eu já estou atrasada para a minha aula. –- A voz dela agora demonstrava cansaço. Tendo juntado tudo, saiu apressadamente antes que Malfoy pudesse formular outra daquelas suas respostas petulantes.

Draco ficou ali, momentaneamente boquiaberto, olhou-a se afastar pelo corredor com uma posse altiva, ainda não acreditando que finalmente tinha encontrado alguém que tivesse a capacidade de lhe responder a altura, e justamente uma Weasley! Ele fez uma careta indignada, ao perceber que tinha descoberto mais um sentimento novo dentro de si, RESPEITO. Respeito por aquela garota, não por algo que ela tivesse como dinheiro, poder, posição social, ou qualquer daquelas bobagens –- agora ele sabia que eram bobagens –- por que isso ele sabia que ela não tinha. Mas respeito por sua inteligência, dignidade e presença de espírito. Realmente, aquele era o dia das surpresas... Recobrando a sua postura habitual, arrogante e prepotente, voltou-se e retomou o caminho para as masmorras, para a aula de poções COM OS GRIFINÓRIOS! - "_Merlin, dá-me paciência!" –- _aquela aula prometia...

- Está atrasado Sr. Malfoy, por esta vez passa, mas que tal fato não se repita.

- Sim senhor, professor. –- sentou-se e rapidamente começou a fazer seu trabalho.

- Ah! Mas é claro! Se fosse um de nós, ele não perderia a oportunidade de tirar pontos da Grifinória, como o atraso foi da cobra predileta dele... - Rony resmungou baixinho, por entre os dentes.

- Fica quieto Rony, senão ainda vai sobrar pra gente. –- Harry sussurrou disfarçadamente.

- Vocês querem calar a boca, antes que Snape perceba e... –- Hermione ia ralhando com os dois.

- Srta. Granger, algum problema? Se tiver alguma dúvida deve se dirigir a mim. Pensei que a srta. soubesse disso, afinal é a mais irritante sabe-tudo que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer.

- Não senhor, professor, problema nenhum. –- ela respondeu baixinho.

- Então, cale-se e faça o favor de se concentrar em seu pergaminho.

O resto da aula se passou em silêncio, com Snape andando pela sala, prestando atenção se os alunos estavam fazendo os exercícios corretamente.

Ao final do tempo, ele passou um trabalho de um metro de pergaminho sobre as propriedades e o uso de cada erva usada nas poções listadas na matéria dada, provocando exclamações indignadas dos alunos.

- Se já terminaram seus trabalhos, podem ir, a classe está dispensada.

Os alunos recolheram suas coisas e foram se retirando da sala. Em poucos minutos a sala se esvaziara, ficando somente Snape e um Draco, distraído, ainda sentado em seu lugar, os olhos fixos no pergaminho à sua frente. Snape se aproximou de Draco, colocou gentilmente a mão no ombro do rapaz.

- Draco, o que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele ergueu o rosto, fitando seu professor, o olhar ainda confuso de quem estava com o pensamento muito longe, lentamente tomando consciência de que se encontravam sozinhos, que a aula havia acabado.

- Não professor, não aconteceu nada demais. É que às vezes tenho a impressão que a minha cabeça vai dar um nó. Os acontecimentos se sucederam muito rapidamente, eu ainda não tive tempo de processar o volume de informações e emoções novas. Por que parece tudo tão complicado? Estou tentando não deixar que as pessoas percebam o que está acontecendo comigo, tentando manter as aparências. Não quero nem pensar se Lucius descobrir o que eu fiz ou desconfiar do que está acontecendo comigo.

- Fique tranqüilo, ele não vai desconfiar e nem descobrir nada. Lucius pensou que você sumiu para salvar a própria pele. Nenhum comensal sabe que foi você quem tirou as crianças de lá; nem os aurores sabem e eles receberam ordens de assumir publicamente que foram eles que levaram as crianças para algum lugar seguro. - A expressão de alívio no rosto do rapaz era evidente. –- Você está a salvo, não se preocupe tanto. Somente eu, você e o professor Dumbledore sabemos como tudo realmente se passou. Eu já lhe disse, você pode confiar em mim. Agora basta que você continue escrevendo e mandando notícias para casa regularmente como de costume. O que você precisa agora é se distrair um pouco, devagar tudo vai entrar no lugar, você só precisa arejar a cabeça.

- Obrigado professor, eu vou tentar seguir os seus conselhos... –- Severo deu-lhe um olhar de encorajamento. Observou seu afilhado recuperar sua habitual postura confiante e orgulhosa, a expressão facial calma e fria.

Draco saiu dali, indo direto para seus aposentos de monitor, onde tinha uma sala, quarto e banheiro privativos, disposto a descansar um pouco. Quem sabe mergulhar em uma banheira de água quente e relaxante...

oOo

O treino foi exaustivo. Todos estavam cansados e também felizes, voar novamente era maravilhoso, nada como a sensação do vento nos cabelos, no rosto, no corpo, para o dia se tornar absolutamente perfeito. Foram todos tomar um banho e se trocar. Gina ainda ficou um pouco por ali, sentou-se num cantinho escondido nas arquibancadas, recostou-se e ficou ali, aproveitando a brisa suave do final da tarde. De onde ela estava, notou alguém caminhando lentamente em direção às traves em um dos lados do campo. Qualquer um reconheceria de longe aqueles cabelos claros. Ficaram os dois lá, por um tempo, cada um no seu canto. Ela reparou que ele ficou o tempo todo sozinho. Ele se sentou no chão, recostou-se nas traves, levantou a cabeça e ficou fitando o céu, o rosto numa expressão bem diferente da usual. Mais quente, mais emocional, e mais triste também. Ela nunca pensou que um dia veria tantas emoções passarem pelo rosto de Draco Malfoy.

Esperou que ele saísse dali do campo de quadribol, para que ela pudesse ir para os vestiários sem que ele percebesse que tinha sido observado o tempo todo por ela.

oOo

Draco estava levemente cansado, ele tinha caminhado pela orla do lago, observando as águas escuras. Tão escuras como a sua vida parecia ter sido até agora; depois de algum tempo caminhando, notou que estava indo em direção ao campo de quadribol.

_Será que o time da grifinória ainda estava treinando? Não queria atrapalhar e nem parecer que estava provocando ou tentando espionar._ _Se fosse em outra época..._

Mas isso agora não faria mais sentido para ele. E a não ser que tivesse que provocar para manter as aparências, ele não o faria. Só não podia deixar que as pessoas notassem o quanto ele estava mudando, pelo menos enquanto ele não decidisse o que queria fazer de sua vida. Caminhou pelo campo, sentou-se ao pé de uma das traves encostando-se nela. Levantou o rosto, contemplando o céu mudando de cor, sentindo a brisa fria em seu rosto, esvoaçando seus cabelos, emoções confusas e desencontradas se agitando dentro de si.

_Droga! Por que tenho que me sentir assim? - _Bate os punhos com raiva, no solo arenoso._ - Detesto esse sentimento de fragilidade, isso me incomoda, me irrita. Lidar com tantas emoções me deixa exausto. Como se isso não bastasse, ainda tenho o Potter para me enfurecer. Será possível que mesmo eu não querendo não consigo evitar os confrontos com o cicatriz? Agora aquele imbecil resolveu me fazer alvo de chacota, cada vez que me olha escancara aquele sorriso insuportável de deboche, me olha de alto a baixo naquela postura displicente. De onde ele estava tirando aquela pose toda? Não era comum ver o grifinório ter aquele tipo de comportamento, era quase um acinte! O pior era não conseguir parar de pensar nele..._

Estava anoitecendo, a temperatura estava caindo à medida que o sol ia se pondo, os diversos tons de azul em degradê no céu, o horizonte em tons de laranja amarelo e dourado, a brisa fria da noite passando por seu rosto e cabelos, acalmando sua alma. Um arrepio passou por ele, estava esfriando rapidamente, logo seria hora do jantar, e ele precisaria se esforçar para comer alguma coisa, mesmo sem fome. Voltou para o castelo, precisava se trocar antes de descer para o jantar.

Assim que pôs os pés na sonserina, Blaise e Pansy, ambos com expressões preocupadas em seu rosto, o abordaram.

- Draco! Até que em fim, onde você tem andado? Quase não o temos visto fora das aulas. –- ele disse, a voz carregada de ansiedade.

- Olá Blaise, oi pra você também Pansy. Nenhum lugar em especial, só fui andar lá fora, um passeio pelos jardins para arejar um pouco.

- Então venha sentar-se um pouco conosco, ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar desde que recomeçaram as aulas... –- ela fez um beicinho manhoso, um ar brincalhão em seus olhos –- Venha, sente-se aqui ao meu lado.

Ele riu descontraído, sentou ao lado dela, ela no meio dos dois. Eles eram o que ele tinha de mais parecido com amigos, eram sua companhia quase que constante desde que era pequeno.

- Está bem mamãe, não precisa fazer manha, eu lhes darei a honra da minha régia presença... –- ele brincou e riu como há algum tempo não fazia. E os três riram juntos da pequena piada de Draco.

- Nossa, Draco... Quanto tempo nós não lhe víamos tão bem humorado assim, você tem estado tão sério, calado, dispersivo, chegamos a ficar preocupados... Nem parece o nosso colega de infância Draco Malfoy, conhece? –- Draco se perguntou até onde poderia confiar neles...

- Sabem, essas férias foram o que eu poderia chamar "as mais surpreendentes da minha vida". Percebi que estou perto de completar meus dezessete anos e ainda não sei o que vou querer fazer ao terminar Hogwarts. É por isso que tenho estado tão reflexivo, irritado e um pouco distante. Mas não é nada sério. Afinal ainda sou o Draco Lindo e Maravilhoso Malfoy, o terror de Hogwarts! –- ele sorriu para ela, a sobrancelha arqueada, com uma expressão de "eu sou terrível" no olhar.

- Você continua tão convencido e bobo como sempre, não? Certas coisas não mudam... –- ela ri divertida.

Tiveram uma conversa bem descontraída, como há tempos não faziam. Draco se sentia diferente, lembrou-se daquele dia no café da manhã, Potter e Weasley conversando, uma cena quase como aquela. A diferença é que os grifinórios pareciam ter uma certa intimidade um com o outro, era isso mesmo, eles pareciam se entender só de se olhar. E ele não entendia como se podia ter uma troca de confiança como a que eles pareciam ter. Um Malfoy não confiava em ninguém a não ser nele mesmo.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Título**: REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Autora**: Samantha

**Casal**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação**: Nc - 17

**Resumo**: Draco nunca imaginou que poderia mudar tanto. Harry nunca pensou que duas pessoas consideradas opostas pudessem ser tão parecidas.

**Avisos**: Slash e Lemon.

**Beta**: Esse capítulo foi betado pela Dany, que também me socorreu na ausência da Ivi. Obrigada Flor!

**Disclaimer**: Estes personagens pertencem a J.k. Rowling, só me divirto com eles.

_**Capítulo 3**_

Harry se encontrava sozinho no Salão Comunal, todos já tinham se recolhido, e ele ali pensando ainda naquela conversa que tivera com Dumbledore. Só que não estava dando certo! Ele andava observando o loiro como sugerido, mas a não ser o fato do sonserino não o estar provocando e nem a seus amigos, ele não notara nenhuma mudança significativa. Quando seus olhares se encontravam ele ainda via a arrogância e a prepotência latentes naqueles olhos cinza-prateados.

_Aquela posse altiva, inflexível, um sorriso irônico, quase cruel nos lábios, que somados aos cabelos platinados caindo por sobre os olhos e a aparência cremosa daquela pele branca, o deixavam terrivelmente atraente... Ele era lindo! MAS QUE DROGA! Agora esses idéias estranhas volta e meia invadiam seus pensamentos. Ele só podia estar ficando doido... _

Quando ele pensava assim em Draco ele chegava a se arrepiar todo, da mesma forma que se arrepiara naquele café da manhã quando seus olhares foram atraídos um para o outro.

_Precisava dar um jeito de observá-lo sem que ele visse, a não ser... Sim! Era uma idéia brilhante!_

- Dobby... - um estalo acompanhou a aparição do elfo doméstico.

- Mestre Harry Potter, Dobby feliz senhor, contente por chamar Dobby! - o elfo exclamou se agarrando nas pernas de Harry, que riu com a festa do elfo.

- Está bem Dobby, eu estou feliz por vê-lo também, preciso que você me faça um favor.

- Pode falar Mestre Harry, Dobby faz tudo para agradar senhor Harry Potter.

- Ok. Preciso que você vigie o Malfoy para mim. Avise-me sempre que ele estiver sozinho e onde ele está. Você pode me mandar o aviso por um bilhetinho e aí eu decidirei o que fazer.

- Pode deixar Mestre, Dobby vai ficar de olho dia e noite e avisar o mestre.

- Não! Dia e noite não. Você pode parar para comer, dormir, afinal nós temos aulas durante o dia, nós fazemos as refeições e dormimos à noite, coisa que eu quero que você faça também.

- Sim Mestre Harry, pode deixar com Dobby. Dobby faz tudo como mestre quiser.

- Então pode ir Dobby, boa noite.

- Boa noite, Mestre Harry. - e sumiu com um estalo.

_Estava feito, agora era só esperar, quando surgisse uma oportunidade, ele iria agir. Só precisava se lembrar de levar a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto sempre consigo. _

Harry levantou-se da poltrona, espreguiçou-se todo e foi para cama finalmente descansar com a cabeça tranqüila.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte muito bem disposto, agora que resolvera como abordar o problema, que estava há dias o atormentando, de maneira apropriada, tudo se arranjaria. Pegou o material, os livros e desceu para o café. Encontrou seus amigos no salão comunal esperando por ele, desceram todos juntos. Acomodaram-se todos lado a lado, de frente para a mesa da Sonserina (como nos últimos dias), Hermione e Rony, Harry e, por último na ponta da mesa, Gina. Gina deu uma olhadinha em Harry, a fronte descansada e um leve sorriso no rosto, e sorriu feliz.

- Está me parecendo que você dormiu realmente bem esta noite, não Harry? - ela perguntou baixinho junto à orelha dele.

- Ah! Você notou é? Realmente eu dormi como um anjo! Acho que finalmente descobri uma saída para aquele problema. Aquele sobre o qual nós temos pensado.

Eles conversavam aos sussurros.

- É? E qual foi?

- Ainda não dá para lhe contar Gina, primeiro tenho que testar e ver se funciona. - Gina resmungou algo, uma expressão desapontada no rosto, mas então sorriu concordando.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara, você sabe que eu tenho minhas razões. - ele afirmou rindo do jeitinho dela. - Mas se eu precisar de você eu não vou hesitar em lhe procurar. Eu sei que posso contar com você, confiar em você. - ele disse afetuosamente. E vendo que ela também terminara de comer, levantou-se com ela e os amigos e foram todos para a aula.

O dia foi exaustivo, Harry tinha passado o tempo todo ansioso esperando que a qualquer momento pudesse receber um bilhetinho de Dobby. Justamente quando não esperava mais nada naquele dia, estava terminando de guardar os pergaminhos com os deveres de casa, ouviu um estalido e viu um papelzinho flutuando à sua frente.

_**Mestre Potter,**_

**_Dobby achou senhor Draco Malfoy. Ele estar agora no Salgueiro Chorão, no lago._**

Harry pensou cuidadosamente, será que ia dar certo? Resolveu ir, só tentando é que ia saber. Pegou o mapa, colocou a capa sobre si e saiu. Ainda não era tão tarde. Andou pelos corredores, de olho no mapa, tentando não fazer barulho. Saiu do castelo, e se encaminhou silenciosamente até o salgueiro. Não estava lá muito animado, afinal aquele era o Malfoy! Foi chegando perto, a alguma distância da árvore conseguiu ver a silhueta imóvel de Malfoy, recostado no tronco da árvore. Chegando mais perto, sentou-se. Draco tinha um pergaminho nas mãos, um pergaminho em branco. Os olhos do loiro estavam fixos nas águas do lago, uma coisa estranha acontecia ali, várias emoções passavam por aquele rosto. Raiva, tristeza, desolação. Nunca pensou em ver aqueles olhos tão transparentes... Tão claros, espelhando emoções genuínas, pareciam prata líquida... Harry estava fascinado! De repente, uma outra pessoa vem caminhando pela orla do lago... Era a Gina! Ela foi chegando cada vez mais perto, distraída...

Draco estava nas sombras, ela não o tinha visto. Mas Draco a vira, e a transformação do rosto do sonserino foi incrível! Num piscar de olhos estava tudo em seu rosto novamente: A arrogância, os olhos frios e o sorriso petulante. Mas ele não disse nada, parecia esperar para ver se ela o notaria, se falaria com ele, ela se virou como se tivesse sido chamada. Estacou, virou-se e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, inclinando a cabeça, pensativa.

- Está perdida Weasley? Não sabe que já é hora de criança estar na cama dormindo? - Ele não poderia deixar de provocar.

- Então você já devia estar deitadinho debaixo das cobertas... - um tom calmo e debochado se insinuou em sua voz.

- Ah é? Pode deixar, logo eu vou estar com meus cobertores felpudos, você não quer me levar pra caminha?

- Claro! Já to lá! Você não quer uma canção de ninar ou uma historinha também?

- Ah! Ela gosta de bancar a mamãe... Prefiro um banhinho. Que visão, pense bem! Lindo, loiro, nu... Maravilhoso!

- Se eu fosse sua mãe Malfoy, eu levava você pela orelha até o banheiro e lavava sua boca com sabão... - Agora o tom era definitivamente gozador. Ela não estava nem aí para ele.

Harry estava agradavelmente surpreso. Não conhecia aquele lado sarcástico de Gina. E parece que nem o Draco, já que ele não agüentou segurar a pose no lugar. Arregalou os olhos em espanto e deu uma sonora gargalhada, uma genuína! Nunca pensou em ouvir Draco rir, rir de verdade! E era simplesmente maravilhoso vê-lo assim. Gina também deve ter achado a mesma coisa, começou a rir também. Chegou mais perto, sob a sombra da árvore, na noite clara de lua cheia.

- Posso sentar aqui com você? - perguntou ainda tentando controlar a respiração, agitada pelo riso.

- A árvore não é minha... - um brilho divertido passou pelo seu olhar.

- Mas eu não quero incomodar. Se você disser que não, eu vou embora. - A expressão dela se tornou firme e séria.

Draco ficou sério também, talvez decidindo se aceitava a companhia dela ou se a expulsava dali com aquele costumeiro palavreado sem educação dele. Realmente, observá-lo estava se tornando uma experiência única. Então, milagrosamente, ele abaixou a guarda, o rosto se suavizando, e fez um gesto cortês indicando o espaço ao seu lado.

- Você não me incomoda, pode sentar-se aqui se quiser. - ele disse educadamente.

- Obrigada Malfoy.

- Pode me chamar de Draco, - ele arqueou a sobrancelha divertido - mas só por que estamos sozinhos... Gina. - Foi a vez dela levantar as sobrancelhas surpresa. Ele sabia o nome dela!

- Está bem. Obrigada... Draco. - abriu um sorriso tímido e silencioso.

Era atordoante ver um Malfoy e uma Weasley apreciando a noite à beira do lago, lado a lado. Uma cena incrível, que ele não acreditaria se não tivesse visto.

- Eu nunca pensei que você tivesse coragem de andar sozinha pelo jardim a essa hora da noite. Não tem medo de ser pega e levar uma detenção? -

- Não, não tenho medo. - Ela olhou o sorriso sincero dele e também sorriu. - Na verdade, não é coragem, é uma mania. Desde pequena quando me sinto agitada, angustiada, gosto de sair e andar olhando a lua, as estrelas, a natureza. Isso acalma o meu espírito. - Ela disse com o olhar perdido no lago. - Por que, você vai me dar uma detenção? Afinal, você pode, você é monitor.

- Não. - Ele disse gentil - Por que eu iria fazer isso?

- É o que todos esperariam de você, Draco. - ela disse num murmúrio e abaixou o olhar constrangida.

- É verdade, mas nem eu sei mais o que esperar de mim mesmo.

- Na realidade, você está diferente... - Ela prestou mais atenção nele. - Nunca pensei que pudesse ter uma conversa com você sem ouvir um insulto a cada três palavras.

_Nem eu,_ pensou Harry, _essa é uma cena verdadeiramente inédita._

- A maioria das pessoas pensa assim. - Draco abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro cansado. - Eu precisei ser assim durante muito tempo. Tanto tempo que já não sabia como ser de outra forma.

Draco a encarou e ela sentiu o desamparo e a tristeza daquele olhar, solidão...

Harry sentiu o ar faltar, se sentiu condoído, sabia o que era se sentir sozinho, o que era não ser querido, na verdade ele se sentira assim por onze anos. Mas nunca pensara que Malfoy pudesse se sentir assim, a imagem dele e dos pais era de uma família unida, feliz, eles o mimavam! - "... _talvez Draco não seja exatamente como aparenta ser... Ou como ele QUER aparentar ser..." _- Fora isso que Gina falara, quase com as mesmas palavras de Dumbledore. Draco se levantou, estendeu a mão gentilmente para Gina e ajudou-a a levantar-se também.

- Já está tarde. Vamos entrar, quem sabe outro dia a gente se fala de novo. Venha, já está muito frio aqui, não queremos ficar doentes, não é?

Eles se encaminharam para o castelo, Harry os seguia de perto. Caminharam juntos até o corredor onde se separavam, ela subiria para a torre e ele desceria para as masmorras.

- Boa noite Draco, obrigada pela companhia, eu apreciei muito.

- Boa noite Gina, quem agradece sou eu. - Deu um leve beijo na mão dela, como um perfeito cavalheiro e ficou ali ao pé da escada até ela sumir no andar de cima, para então se virar e se encaminhar para as masmorras.

oOo

Harry esperou a Gina dar a senha e entrou logo atrás dela. Foi direto para o seu dormitório, dobrou a capa e guardou o mapa. Sentou-se na cama, estava assombrado! Naquele tempo em que ficou lá fora, pouco mais de uma hora, presenciou cenas, que nunca pensaria serem possíveis. Aquele rapaz não era o Malfoy que ele conhecia, aquele era o Draco, o verdadeiro Draco, e este, Harry achava não ser capaz de odiar. Trocou-se, deitou na cama e puxou as cobertas sobre si, a noite estava fria. Fechou os olhos, no mesmo instante um rosto apareceu em sua mente: a pele muito branca, os cabelos claros, platinados, um par de olhos cinza-prateados muito expressivos olhavam dentro de seus olhos... E assim ele adormeceu.

Em seu quarto, Draco se jogou na cama, ainda vestido. Estava se sentindo leve, nunca pensou que poderia conversar com alguém assim, com a guarda baixa, sem máscara. Sabia que as máscaras às vezes eram necessárias, já estava acostumado, mas mostrar-se sem elas era outra história. Confiara nela, não sabia por que, talvez por que Potter confiasse? Parecia ser um raciocínio estranho, mas desde que o vira naquela manhã conversando e rindo com Gina, não conseguia esquecê-lo. Fechava os olhos e via aquele rosto bonito, os cabelos negros bagunçados, os olhos verdes e brilhantes como esmeraldas, e um sorriso doce, quente, que iluminava seu rosto. O que poderia ser aquilo que ele estava sentindo? Era como se seu coração estivesse pegando fogo, aquela sensação estava marcando sua alma como com ferro em brasa. Mas isso era bom, fazia com que ele se sentisse em paz... E assim, ele adormeceu.

Estavam na hora do jantar, vários alunos já haviam terminado e se retirado, mas Harry e Gina ainda se encontravam no salão, assim como Neville e Collin, alguns da Corvinal, alguns da Lufa-lufa e, claro, na Sonserina Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy e Draco. Harry comia distraidamente, mais mexia a comida no prato na realidade, quando notou que Gina estava ligeiramente inquieta. Olhou para ela, viu que ela disfarçava, levemente corada. Olhou para o próprio prato. Com a cabeça abaixada começou a prestar atenção nela, seguindo a intuição, quando ela levantou o olhar ele seguiu a direção dele e percebeu outro par de olhos olhando de volta. Draco fazia um leve sinal para ela, bem discretamente ela assentiu. _Aí tinha alguma coisa._ Levantou-se, e saiu do salão, entrando no corredor e pela porta da primeira sala vazia que encontrou. Colocou a capa sobre si e voltou à porta do salão a tempo de ver malfoy saindo. Não teve dúvidas, seguiu o sonserino até uma sala vazia ali por perto. Draco entrou, conjurou duas poltronas e se sentou em uma delas. Parecia esperar por alguém. Pouco depois a porta se abriu, e uma Gina levemente corada e agitada entrou por ela.

- Draco, você ficou maluco? Gesticulando para mim no meio do jantar, com um monte de gente em volta? E se alguém visse, e se meu irmão visse, já pensou? O maior talento de Rony é criar caso...!

- Ah! Gina! Mas ninguém viu. Nem seu irmão e nem ninguém. É que hoje eu estava a fim de companhia.

- Mas e aqueles seus amigos, Blaise e Pansy!?

- Eles não são o que eu posso chamar exatamente de amigos, não tenho certeza se posso realmente confiar neles. - Gina corou violentamente.

- Isso significa o que eu estou pensando? Que você confia em mim? - Ela perguntou assombrada. - É isso que você está me dizendo, que confia em mim o suficiente para me considerar como amiga?

- Não foi exatamente isso que eu disse, é... Quer dizer, não que não seja verdade, ai...! Acho que me enrolei! - ele faz uma careta culpada, e Harry sorriu divertido em vê-lo desconcertado - Ahn... É... Bom, o Harry confia, não é mesmo?

Harry arregalou os olhos num mudo espanto. _Será que ele tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo?_

- Sei! Mas o Harry é outra história, ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão, me considera como uma irmãzinha caçula também.

Harry olhou-a enternecido: _é isso mesmo Gina... - _Ele pensou.

- Eu achei que ele gostasse de você... Por causa do jeito que ele OLHA você...

- Ele me olha com carinho, ternura, amor... Mas é amor de irmão, ele me olha como qualquer um dos meus irmãos me olharia, Draco.

- Como é conviver com ele Gina? Com Potter? - Draco perguntou vacilante, como se não tivesse certeza de que queria saber.

Harry se sentiu arrepiado, enquanto aguardava as palavras de Gina.

- Eu sou suspeita pra falar, sabe? Eu tive uma paixonite por ele há algum tempo atrás. Mas agora isso já passou. Ele é... Ele é forte, confiante, mas ao mesmo tempo tímido; ele é carinhoso, terno, amigo. E você sabe que ele está sempre ali para tudo, que ele nunca vai lhe deixar, que vai fazer de tudo para lhe proteger, ajudar, apoiar. Por que você me pergunta isso?

Harry não podia se ver, mas devia estar mais vermelho que um tomate, é muito esquisito escutar alguém falando de você quando não sabe que você está ouvindo.

- Não sei... Talvez curiosidade, eu sempre fui muito curioso. Eu tenho uma forte impressão de que nunca tive uma visão correta sobre Potter e você convive o suficiente com ele para me dar uma noção mais verdadeira sobre ele. Além disso, você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu realmente sinto que posso conversar, abaixar a guarda, sem as minhas barreiras. Eu tenho uma dificuldade tremenda de falar, eu fui treinado para não confiar em ninguém além de mim mesmo.

- O jeito que você fala, "Treinado", soa estranho... E quanto a não confiar, isso me parece muito solitário.

- Mas foi isso mesmo que eu quis dizer Gina, literalmente.

- Você quis dizer que se sente sozinho?

- Não Gina, que eu SOU sozinho. Aahhh! Eu. Não. Acredito! Eu não acredito que eu estou contando isso para alguém. - Ele desabafa confuso e irritado - Nem em sonhos eu achei que seria capaz... Confessar para alguém... É realmente embaraçoso!

- Mas e os seus pais? - Gina pergunta espantada. Harry escutava aquela conversa curioso. - Sempre me pareceu que eles mimavam você!

- Gina, os Malfoy são uma família extremamente rica. Poder e ostentação são rotina na minha vida, assim como reuniões de negócios e vida social intensa! Manter as aparências é uma das regras fundamentais. Eu estou sendo preparado desde sempre para assumir o meu lugar no Império Malfoy! Veja bem, vamos ver se consigo explicar, me fazer entender. Eu nunca pude me dar ao luxo de ser o Draco, eu sempre tive que ser um Malfoy, você entende? - Gina parecia estar horrorizada...

- Eu... Eu acho que compreendo. É mais ou menos como eu vejo o Harry, ele não queria ser o Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo. Ele queria ser só Harry, somente o Harry, e não o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Somente uma pessoa como outra qualquer.

_Aquela garota enxergava fundo demais_, pensou Harry,_ ela lia a sua alma_.

- Eu não sabia que o Potter se sentia assim. Não foi o que me pareceu quando nós nos conhecemos, afinal ele me esnobou... O Santo Potter! - A voz carregada de arrogância e mágoa.

- Não Malfoy, você não entendeu, ele não esnobou você...

- Como não? Ele se recusou a apertar a minha mão! Não me cumprimentou educadamente, me ofendeu!

- Você não se lembra, Draco? Foi você quem humilhou o meu irmão primeiro e o Harry não suporta isso! Para o Harry, o que tem valor é o coração das pessoas e não o dinheiro, o poder ou a posição social. Lembra o que você disse? Meu irmão me contou. Você disse que _algumas famílias de bruxos são melhores que outras_, ou seja, a sua família é melhor que a minha? Por que? Por causa do dinheiro, do poder, da ascensão social? Por isso ele não aceitou a sua mão, não está nele compactuar com preconceito ou injustiça. Ele já provou disso o suficiente na casa daqueles parentes dele.

- Os parentes, os tios dele? Foram os tios que o criaram não é? Eu ouvi falar sobre isso.

- Foi Draco, e até hoje ele é obrigado a voltar para a casa dos tios dele em todas as férias de verão. E eu sei que ele detesta! Eu não sei se eu devia lhe contar essas coisas afinal, você odeia o Harry.

- Não Gina, eu não odeio o Harry. Pelo menos não mais, nem sei se o odiei algum dia. Eu não sei mais como eu me sinto em relação a ele. Nessas férias me aconteceram tantas coisas, que eu ainda não consegui absorver a quantidade exorbitante de mudanças e informações novas na minha vida. Isso tem me deixado exausto, isso e mais o esforço de manter a minha postura intacta diante das pessoas, para que ninguém perceba o que está se passando comigo, nem mesmo os meus pais. Antes disso eu preciso decidir o que eu vou fazer, o que eu quero fazer. - Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, sentindo-se confortáveis na companhia um do outro - Já está ficando tarde, Gina, é melhor irmos para as nossas casas se não quisermos ser pegos pelo Filch ou Madame Norra. Se você quiser conversar de vez em quando, eu costumo vir aqui sempre, à tarde ou de noite. Esta sala está sempre vazia. Venha, eu acompanho você até a entrada da Grifinória.

Harry nunca pensou que Draco pudesse ser tão gentil e educado.

- Não precisa Draco. Eu posso ir sozinha, ainda não está tão tarde.

- Já passou do horário de recolher, não quero que lhe aconteça nada. Comigo você estará segura, eu sou monitor, lembra? - então ele acompanhou Gina até a entrada da Grifinória. Pegou em suas mãos com delicadeza e beijou-as suavemente. - Boa Noite ruivinha. - ela deu um sorriso tímido.

- Boa noite loirinho... - E deu um beijo suave e carinhoso na bochecha dele. Ele arregalou os olhos e corou até a raiz dos cabelos louros-platinados. Virou-se abruptamente e desceu correndo as escadas seguindo para as masmorras. Ela deu a senha, ainda sorrindo e passou pelo quadro com Harry logo atrás. Ela subiu a escadas para o dormitório, e assim que ela entrou, Harry tirou a capa aliviado. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da lareira para relaxar.

_Essas excursões atrás de Draco estavam cada vez mais interessantes._ - um sorriso bobo brincava em seus lábios - _Valeu a pena, só para vê-lo corar daquele jeito... Então ele não o odiava? Ele também não. Pelo que ele tinha entendido ele não era mais o Malfoy que infernizou sua vida e a de seus amigos nos últimos seis anos, e com esse Draco ele ainda não sabia como lidar. Agora vivia sonhando com aquele loiro de olhos prateados. Ultimamente estava até se estranhando_. - Pensou, os olhos fechados, lentamente caindo num sono profundo.

"_Estavam sozinhos lá fora à beira do lago. Olhavam-se à distância. Uma tempestade desabava sobre eles, um vento forte açoitava a floresta e agitava as águas do lago. E nessa noite em seus sonhos Draco chegou junto dele. Tão junto, que Harry se via refletido em seus olhos como num espelho. Estavam encharcados, a chuva escorrendo pelos cabelos e rosto de ambos, que se aproximaram, mudos pela surpresa do que viam nos olhos um do outro. Então, Draco ergueu a mão e tocou em seu rosto, o toque em sua pele foi como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio, no meio daquela tempestade, quente e fulminante! Por várias vezes em seus sonhos, quando ele o tocava e o raio o atingia, ele acordava num salto, encharcado de suor, o corpo quente, o choque elétrico ainda correndo por suas costas. Era uma sensação única!"_ E Harry acordou sobressaltado outra vez, abriu os olhos verdes em estado de choque, o rosto banhado em lágrimas, ele entendeu... Não odiava Draco, _ELE O AMAVA!_ Amava com todo seu ser, toda sua magia, toda sua alma! E agora ele sabia o que fazer. Sabia como agir com Draco e ia seguir seu coração. Aquela noite, Harry não dormiu mais.

Draco descia as escadas às pressas. O rosto corado de surpresa e prazer. Um beijo, o primeiro que ele recebia, não que nunca tivesse beijado antes, mas era a primeira vez que ele sentia aquela sensação... Um beijo puro, casto, sem interesses.

_O que é isso? Que faz com que eu me sinta aquecido? Ela me deu um beijo tão doce, ela gosta de mim! Ela me olhou quase do mesmo modo que olhava para Potter, com carinho... Então o que eu sinto por ela deve ser carinho também. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, não assim. Ela me chamou de loirinho com tanta ternura..._

Era a primeira vez que ele se sentia querido. E era perturbador o que isso podia fazer com alguém, como podia mudar tanta coisa dentro de uma pessoa. Tocou a face onde ela o beijara. Foi para quarto dos monitores, queria ficar sozinho naquela noite.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Título**: REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Autora**: Samantha

**Casal**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação**: Nc - 17

**Resumo**: Draco nunca imaginou que poderia mudar tanto. Harry nunca pensou que duas pessoas consideradas opostas pudessem ser tão parecidas.

**Avisos**: Slash e Lemon.

**Beta**: Dany, que tem me ajudado muito. Seus comentários me estimulam demais. Obrigada minha Flor!

**Disclaimer**: Estes personagens pertencem a J.k. Rowling, só me divirto com eles.

_REFLEXOS DA ALMA_

_Capítulo 4_

Estava um dia perfeito. Ensolarado, sem uma nuvem no céu azul, a manhã havia sido agitada e a tarde também prometia. Ele estava se sentindo tranqüilo, esperando Blaise acabar o almoço, para irem para o salão comunal da sonserina relaxar e conversar um pouco, antes do período vespertino. Uma coruja da escola sobrevoou o salão principal e pousou bem à sua frente. O salão inteiro olhou para ele espantado. Ele olhava para a coruja em estado de choque, Blaise cutucou seu ombro e mostrou o pequeno pergaminho preso na pata do animal. Mudo pelo espanto, Draco retirou o bilhete da coruja. Olhou o pergaminho em suas mãos e não reconheceu a letra. - _"Para Meu Amor, Draco Malfoy."_

- Não vai abrir? - Pergunta Blaise curioso. Draco desdobra o pergaminho hesitante e seus olhos se arregalam ainda mais ao ler o conteúdo deste. O rosto vai ficando cada vez mais pálido, para depois, ao fim, corar furiosamente.

- O que foi? Draco você está bem? Nunca vi você ficar corado antes! O que está escrito aí que lhe deixou neste estado... - Draco estende o pergaminho em direção a Blaise, completamente chocado.

- Veja isto! Leia... - diz num fio de voz. Blaise pega o pedaço de pergaminho e o que lê o faz sorrir.

"_Eu Amo Você, Draco... E por causa deste amor estou sendo levado à loucura! Tenho agido como nunca pensei em ser capaz. Sonho com você todas as noites, intensamente, e me encontro não querendo acordar pelas manhãs por que sei que você não estará lá ao abrir meus olhos. Seu corpo não estará lá quando minhas mãos buscarem por você. Não poderei ouvir sua voz a sussurrar meu nome, nem ver seus olhos se perdendo nos meus... Me sinto alucinado, por que não tenho você comigo. Preciso do seu toque, da sua voz, do seu olhar. Preciso de você, para me sentir Vivo e em Paz! Eu amo você..."_

- Por Merlin, Draco! Que declaração! Nunca recebi nada assim! - Draco só consegue pensar que "_EU SOU AMADO, AMADO POR ALGUÉM, AMADO DO JEITO QUE EU SOU"._ Quem será? Ele saiu do transe em que se encontrava, não estava nem ouvindo o que Blaise falava, só conseguia pensar em descobrir quem... Olhou o salão, o espírito agitado. Abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, consciente de que todos os outros alunos observavam aquela cena; Draco Malfoy abalado, corado, ele perdera completamente a postura, precisava se controlar! - _"ACALME-SE e CONCENTRE-SE", ordenou-se a si mesmo. _Levantou a cabeça,já dono de si, perfeitamente controlado, não sabia por quanto tempo. Precisava sair dali o mais depressa possível, deu seu melhor sorriso Malfoy e apressou Blaise.

- Se você já acabou, eu gostaria que saíssemos logo daqui.

- Acabei sim, podemos ir... - Levantaram-se e saíram rapidamente.

- Mudei de idéia, vamos para o quarto dos monitores, lá podemos ficar mais à vontade e as paredes não tem ouvidos.

Assim que entraram, e se acomodaram nas confortáveis nas poltronas, o silêncio se instalou por alguns instantes. Blaise observou seu amigo, com um olhar perdido, o rosto perturbado, respirou fundo e se decidiu. Aquela era a hora de falar com ele, não dava mais para esperar.

- Draco, eu preciso falar com você. - Draco piscou, voltou sua atenção para Blaise, percebendo o tom sério na voz habitualmente despreocupada.

- Então fale Blaise, você tem toda a minha atenção.

- Draco, eu sei que você é uma pessoa fechada, que não admite que se intrometam na sua vida, mas eu gostaria de lhe falar sobre alguns assuntos que você considera particulares. Eu fiquei sabendo dos fatos que ocorreram nas suas férias, meu pai me contou. Eu sempre fiz questão de frisar para quem quisesse saber que eu sou contra essa história de Comensais da Morte. - Draco estava sério, se perguntando até onde iria aquela conversa.

- Eu imaginei que você ficaria sabendo mesmo, afinal nossos pais são "colegas"...

- Eu não tocaria neste assunto, se não estivesse tão preocupado com você. Eu não sei exatamente como você me considera, como você classifica nossa amizade, só sei que eu realmente aprecio sua companhia e nós temos sido parceiros constantes nas farras, quando saímos para as boates, principalmente as trouxas, onde ninguém nos conhece e podemos ficar à vontade... Nossas famílias se relacionam desde que somos crianças, nós crescemos juntos, eu sei como é sua vida, como seus pais são.

- Não, você não sabe. Ninguém sabe como é ou como tem sido a minha vida.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu preciso que você saiba de uma coisa muito importante. Eu gosto muito de você Draco, gosto de você como se fosse meu irmão, considero você como meu melhor amigo. Eu realmente gosto de você, não só como meu parceiro nas travessuras que fazemos ou como companheiro nas boates e nas baladas. Você é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio, tanto, que confiaria minha vida a você. - Draco manteve a muito custo a expressão controlada. O nó na garganta era tão grande que ele sentia dificuldade de respirar. Nunca ele pensara que pudesse ser digno de tanta lealdade.

- Você não imagina o que significou para mim, ouvir isso Blaise.

- Eu tenho prestado muita atenção em você meu amigo, - a voz de Blaise se suavizou - alguma coisa penetrou fundo nessa sua couraça, eu não sei o que foi, mas está lhe deixando muito perturbado, eu sei que está. Eu conheço você há muito tempo e posso reconhecer quando você está fora do seu normal. Você precisa achar um jeito de extravasar, de colocar isso pra fora, antes que você perca o controle. Em algum momento isso vai tomar conta e você vai perder completamente o controle. - Draco pareceu considerar as palavras de seu amigo.

- Blaise, por acaso você ainda tem aquele instrumento musical trouxa? Aquele que nós aprendemos a tocar no verão do ano passado? - Blaise sorriu, parecia que a situação ia entrar nos eixos.

- Você quer dizer, o NOSSO violão? Aquele que nós compramos juntos daquele trouxa da boate? - Draco também sorriu lembrando do verão do ano anterior.

- Você sabe que eu não poderia tê-lo levado para casa... Imagine o que meu pai faria se visse aquilo... - Eles se olharam cúmplices. - Não sobraria nem um pedacinho do violão para contar a história.

- Claro Draco! Não só o tenho como ele está aqui em Hogwarts, precisamente no meu malão. Nunca tinha visto você se interessar por um objeto trouxa como se interessou pelo violão, tanto que aprendemos rapidinho, não é? Você tem um dom musical, sua voz é muito afinada... Lembra como nos divertimos naquele verão? - eles riram juntos das lembranças. - Nossos pais quase foram à loucura com as nossas escapadas noturnas. Quer que eu vá buscá-lo para você? - ele perguntou já se dirigindo para a porta.

- Eu quero sim Blaise, por favor, talvez isso me ajude como você disse. Traga-o aqui e vamos para a aula, que já estamos ficando atrasados. - Blaise correu ao dormitório e voltou rapidamente com o violão. Draco o colocou sobre a cama, e saíram apressados para as aulas do período da tarde.

As horas passaram voando e logo estavam descendo para as masmorras para a última aula da tarde, poções. Os grifinórios já estavam lá, esperando que o professor abrisse a porta. Quando finalmente abriu, os alunos perceberam que aquela ia ser a aula de poções mais longa de suas vidas.

- Merlin nos ajude! Hoje seu padrinho está ensandecido! Ele quer enlouquecer os alunos ou o quê? Quase tenho pena da turma da grifinória! - Blaise murmurou para Draco.

- É, hoje ele está particularmente inspirado! Se ele continuar assim, alguém ali vai ter um ataque de loucura! Olhe lá, está quase saindo fumaça da cabeça do Potter... Quase chego a me sentir solidário. - Ele disse num sorriso divertido para Blaise, que o encara de olhos arregalados de surpresa. Draco volta sua atenção para o caldeirão à sua frente, não se pode descuidar.

- Ora, ora, agora você está com peninha dele é? - ele devolveu o sorriso, fazendo uma careta sarcástica.

- Nem sonhando! Só acho que o Snape está exagerando hoje. - É... O problema era sério. O que quer que estivesse perturbando Draco, tinha que ser muito sério, a mudança no amigo estava sendo profunda e radical.

- Parece que você mudou sua opinião sobre o Potter...

- Eu mudei minha opinião em muitos aspectos Blaise, você não imagina o quanto. - Naquele momento, eles voltaram à atenção para uma pequena cena rotineira que se desenrolava a algumas bancadas atrás.

- De novo Potter! Mais um péssimo desempenho de sua parte. Pior que o seu, só o do seu papai quando estudou aqui.

- Dobre a língua para falar do Meu Pai! - Ele disse com os dentes cerrados de raiva, sem conseguir se conter. Snape sorriu com um prazer perverso, sob o olhar de ódio de Harry.

- Que poção o Sr. pensa que está fazendo? - pergunta maldosamente, de olho no caldeirão.

- A poção da sabedoria professor... - a voz baixa e rancorosa - Aquela mesma que o senhor passou para nós prepararmos.

- Sei... Engraçado, eu achei que era uma outra poção. A que eu passei, a da Sabedoria, teria que ficar azul celeste, cheirando a flores silvestres. E esta, tem a aparência deprimente, está verde doente e, com certeza, não tem perfume de flores... - Com um aceno da varinha limpou o caldeirão de Harry que estava quase roxo de raiva. - Mais um zero para sua coleção Potter! Ah! E mais uma coisa, 20 pontos a menos para Grifinória por você me responder com tanta educação.

- Eu não disse? - sussurrou Draco. - Ele está quase passando dos limites, Blaise! Ele tirou 20 pontos! - ele ainda observava Harry, vermelho de ódio, com os punhos cerrados, os olhos baixos, num esforço desmedido para se controlar. Blaise deu uma cotovelada de leve em Draco, para chamar sua atenção.

- Draco, disfarce, você está encarando o Potter com sua melhor expressão Malfoy no rosto, vai parecer provocação... - Draco desviou o olhar.

- Leiam o próximo capítulo do livro e façam uma pesquisa. Quero meio metro de pergaminho segunda feira na minha mesa. A classe está dispensada.

- Vamos então. Temos bastante coisa para fazer e você sabe como sou com os deveres de casa, não é Blaise?

- Sei, Draco, absolutamente perfeccionista, e como diz a Pansy...

- Algumas coisas não mudam! - diz a amiga, que vem se juntar à dupla, entrando no meio dos dois e passando os braços na cintura dos colegas. - Posso ir com vocês ao seu quarto Draco, fazer os deveres?

- Claro Pansy, não precisava nem pedir não é Draco? - Draco voltou a atenção para os amigos, desviando o olhar, com dificuldade, de Harry.

- Lógico Blaise, é claro que sim. Vamos então? - Eles recolheram o material e saíram em direção aos aposentos de Draco. Entraram no quarto, os amigos se acomodaram. - Vocês se importam se eu os deixar sozinhos por alguns momentos para tomar um banho? Eu estou exausto! - Ele juntou toalha e roupas limpas, se dirigindo ao banheiro. Pansy dá um sorriso malicioso em direção a Blaise.

- Ah, Draco, fique à vontade! Faça de conta que o quarto é seu, tá? - Draco riu da expressão malandra de Pansy e deu uma piscadela para Blaise, que ficou corado de vergonha.

- Olhem aqui, juízo vocês dois aí, hein? Sorrindo divertido ele fecha a porta do banheiro. Ele tem certeza que juízo é o que eles menos têm, mas eles vão acabar se acertando. Ele já percebeu como os dois se olham.

_Talvez... Talvez ele olhe da mesma forma para Harry? Preciso tomar cuidado, preciso pensar no que eu sinto por ele. Por que será que quando eu olho para ele meu coração dói!? Sinto uma agonia, uma dor, mas mesmo doendo meu coração continua pensando nele... Quando estou longe dele, meu dia se torna frio e escuro. Como no mais rigoroso inverno, eu me sinto gelado, entorpecido, como se nunca mais fosse sentir o calor do sol. Mas quando ele está por perto, meu sol aquece meu coração, sinto vontade de rir, de cantar, de chorar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. É ridículo eu sei, mas é quase incontrolável! É quase se como eu... Como se eu estivesse... MALDITO MERLIN! Eu não posso estar gostando... Aahhh!!! Já não basta tudo o que eu estou passando... Eu! Apaixonado! AMANDO... POTTER!!_

O choque foi grande! Ficou tonto, a visão escureceu, precisou apoiar-se com as mãos na parede. Ficou com a cabeça abaixada sob a ducha fria, a água forte sobre a nuca, o coração descontrolado, sentiu-se gelar. Achou que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, até passar a vertigem. Muito bonito! Até dois meses atrás ele era quase que completamente insensível, e agora... A descoberta o deixou muito atordoado. Apressou-se a sair do banho, seus amigos esperavam por ele, sabe-se lá em que situação os encontraria. Um sorriso jocoso instalou-se nos seus lábios. Trocou-se, ajeitou os cabelos jogando os fios úmidos da franja para trás. Abriu a porta e... Pegou-os em flagrante! No beijo mais escandaloso que já vira, não se sabia onde começava um e terminava o outro.

- Aham! Será que os dois pombinhos poderiam me poupar deste espetáculo escandaloso? Assim vou acabar ficando excitado! - Os dois se largaram num pulo, vermelhos de vergonha. Draco caiu na gargalhada, na verdade estava quase chorando de tanto rir. E quanto mais embaraçados eles ficavam mais ele ria. - Não precisavam ficar tão sem graça, eu já esperava por isso, eu já tinha percebido o que vocês dois sentiam um pelo outro. Aliás, já era tempo de se acertarem...

Pansy sorriu sem jeito, levantou-se chegou até ele e deu um abraço no loiro, que olhou desconcertado para Blaise, sem entender nada. Blaise sorriu.

- Na verdade Draco, eu preciso muito falar com você. - Ela começou insegura, olhou para Blaise que assentiu com a cabeça encorajando-a. - Blaise e eu conversamos a seu respeito alguns dias atrás, estávamos muito preocupados com você. Concordamos que ele falaria com você primeiro, já que vocês de certa forma são mais próximos. Ele falou hoje, eu sei e quero que você também considere como minhas as palavras de Blaise. Você é o irmão que eu não tive. Você aprontava comigo e eu chorava, mas você sempre me mimava depois. Quando eu estava triste, você me dava atenção. Nada meloso, não é do seu feitio, mas eu me sentia apoiada e confortada. Eu também confiaria a minha vida a você. Eu adoro você Draquinho - ela sorriu divertida. Não poderia ver, sequer imaginar a nossa vida, minha e de Blaise, sem o nosso companheiro querido, Draco Malfoy, o Lindo e Maravilhoso e Amado, Draco Malfoy. Você me compreende? - ela perguntou suavemente.

- Pansy!... Eu... Eu... Estou sem palavras, sem saber o que dizer... Vocês são dois bobos sentimentais, sabiam? - A voz embargada dele denunciava seu estado de espírito. Pansy deu-lhe outro abraço, um bem forte, com todo carinho que ela tinha por ele. Blaise levantou-se da poltrona e se juntou àquele abraço. Draco sentia-se devastado por uma avalanche de sentimentos, ali apertado nos braços de amigos tão sinceros e leais. Respirava profundamente de olhos fechados, engolindo o enorme nó que se formara em sua garganta, tentando freneticamente retomar o controle de suas emoções. Fora demais para ele, num dia só, ao mesmo tempo, descobrir que, além de apaixonado, tinha mais dois amigos verdadeiros e que ele não estava mais completamente só.

- Vamos lá! Vamos meus dois panacas, os deveres nos esperam e hoje tem bastante. Por isso se não quisermos passar a noite aqui e nem perdermos o jantar, é melhor começarmos logo.

Estudaram bastante, fizeram todos os deveres. Se tinha uma coisa que Draco aprendera com Lucius, e que lhe valeram as excelentes notas na escola, fora ser perfeccionista e só se contentar com nada menos que o melhor. Então os deveres tinham que estar extremamente corretos e perfeitos, com todas as vírgulas, acentos e pontos no lugar. Ou seja, nos padrões Malfoy. E os deveres de quem estivesse com ele também, é claro. Por isso os dois amigos estavam exaustos quando ele acabou de conferir tudo, e mal tiveram tempo de se arrumarem antes do jantar.

Enquanto comiam, eles estavam famintos, conversavam descontraidamente. Draco sentiu repentinamente aquele arrepio na nuca, sabia que estava sendo observado, e sabia por quem. Mas desta vez, havia dois pares de olhos grudados nele. Um par, muito enigmático, verde esmeralda, que parecia querer ler a sua alma, não saberia definir a expressão daquele rosto. O outro par, carinhoso, castanho, quente como chocolate derretido, sorria timidamente para ele. Ele retribuiu o sorriso carinhoso de Gina, o que não passou despercebido a Harry.

Blaise notou a reação perturbada de Draco, e procurou ver o que a tinha provocado. Notou também a troca de olhares e seu queixo caiu! Draco sorriu para... Seguiu o olhar dele. Para uma Weasley! Inacreditável! Não que ele tivesse alguma coisa contra, mas vindo de Draco era espantoso! Um sorriso trocado entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley, entre Draco e Gina!

- Realmente Draco, você é imprevisível. Quando penso que não há nada mais que você faça que me surpreenda, você me mostra que, com você, a vida pode ser cheia de surpresas. - O rosto de Blaise mostrava uma expressão abismada.

- O que? Por que? O que eu fiz agora? - Blaise ria da cara de culpado de Draco.

- Você pensa que eu não estou vendo? Você está confraternizando com o inimigo! - O tom risonho na voz mostrava que ele estava brincando. Você pensa que eu não captei seu sorriso carinhoso para aquela linda ruivinha? - Draco ficou vermelho, sem fala. Não precisa ficar assim sem jeito, eu não tenho nada contra, mas que é espantoso, isso é. Um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios de Draco Malfoy e endereçado a Gina Weasley, esse mundo está perdido, agradavelmente perdido. Você poderia nos apresentar sua nova amiga, não? Ou ela é mais que isso?

- Não Blaise. Ela é só amiga, e uma amiga de língua afiada, viu? Quase tão afiada quanto a minha.

- Você quer dizer que ela compartilha desse nosso humor sonserino? - Pansy não perdia uma vírgula da conversa.

- Quase isso, veja, junte o nosso humor petulante sonserino com o atrevimento corajoso grifinório, dá pra imaginar? Foi isso que me chamou a atenção nela e que me desarmou. Ela é muito franca e transparente e não tem medo de mim. Ela me enfrentou! Chegou a me dizer que se fosse minha mãe _"me arrastaria pelas orelhas até a pia do banheiro e lavaria minha boca com sabão"!_ Fiquei sem ação, não deu para sustentar a aparência de frio e arrogante, caí na gargalhada! Ela é dura. E mesmo quando tem que ser dura, ela o faz com meiguice e doçura, impossível resistir a ela.

- Será que você não está apaixonado por ela?

- Não Pansy, nem ela por mim. É só amizade, ela me compreende, me aceita como sou. Ela olha além das aparências, ela tem o dom de enxergar a minha alma. Ela vê através das máscaras.

- Amanhã é sábado, por que a gente não se encontra os quatro para um papo agradável? Vai valer a pena conhecer alguém que conseguiu lhe conquistar, atravessar esse muro de aço que você construiu à sua volta. Ela deve ser muito especial.

- Pansy tem razão Draco, ficaríamos encantados de conhecê-la, ela deve ser maravilhosa.

- Certo, eu combino com ela. Vocês vão me dar licença, sim? Vocês precisam ficar um pouco sozinhos e eu também. Por motivos diferentes é claro. - Deu-lhes seu sorriso mais malicioso. Os dois baixaram os olhos embaraçados, fazendo com que Draco saísse dali rindo com gosto.

Ele estava ansioso. Desceu até as masmorras, no seu quarto para buscar o violão. Há muito tempo não tocava, será que se lembrava de tudo? Melhor ir até a sala vazia do primeiro andar. Ninguém iria procurá-lo lá, a não ser a Gina, claro. Subiu até o primeiro andar, a sala estava vazia e ele entrou encostando a porta. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela, recostou-se e experimentou algumas notas no violão. Parecia meio desafinado. Então começou a passar a escala musical e à medida que ia tocando as notas, ia afinando o instrumento... Estava muito distraído, tanto que se um trasgo entrasse pela porta, ele não teria percebido. A música tinha o dom de desligá-lo do mundo e com certeza não foi um trasgo que entrou naquela sala pouco depois...

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam na biblioteca fazendo a pesquisa para poções. Já estavam no final, quando ouviram um estalido. Um pedacinho de pergaminho flutuava bem em frente a Harry, que o pegou. Ele já sabia o que era, por isso não se espantou.

- O que é isso aí Harry, de onde veio?

- Não seja indiscreto Rony!

- Mas Mione...

- Deixa ele Mione, não é um segredo. Bem, não um grande segredo, entende? Isto é um bilhete Ron, do Dobby.

- E por que o Dobby lhe mandaria um bilhete?

- Bem, porque eu pedi. Pedi que ele me fizesse um favor. Que ele seguisse o Malfoy para mim, que me avisasse todas as vezes que ele estivesse sozinho e onde estaria, por meio de um bilhetinho. - Hermione ficou indignada, se lembrava muito bem da última vez que o pobre Dobby vigiara o Malfoy. Ficara três dias sem dormir... Harry entendeu aquela cara de Hermione, e explicou bem depressa. - Mas eu disse a ele que era para comer e dormir nas horas certas viu Mione? Não precisa me olhar assim!

- Mas para que isso Harry? Eu não vejo uma razão para tanto.

- Mione, o Harry deve ter uma boa razão, você não acha? Ainda mais para seguir aquela cobra venenosa.

- E eu tenho. Foi o modo que eu encontrei de abordar o problema. Observá-lo sem ser percebido. Quando eu recebo os bilhetes, se a hora e o local forem acessíveis, eu coloco a capa de invisibilidade, pego o mapa e vou até onde ele está.

- E isso deu certo?

- E como deu Mione, e como deu... Descobri que há duas pessoas distintas: O Malfoy, antes do ataque dos Comensais da Morte, e o Draco, depois do ataque dos Comensais da Morte.

- E qual a diferença? Para mim o Draco-Cara-de-Furão-Malfoy não mudou nada!

- Ah, Rony! Mas ele mudou sim, muito! Como me disse o Dumbledore: _"às vezes as situações e as pessoas não são o que parecem ser"..._ E eu descobri quanta verdade contém nessas palavras. Descobri que as pessoas nem sempre são como elas querem que nós as vejamos.

- Não entendi...

- Ah! Rony, você não vê? Isso significa que nós vemos só aquilo que a pessoa quer que a gente veja, no caso aqui, o Malfoy. O que Harry quer dizer, é que nós vemos o Malfoy "do jeito que ele quer que a gente veja". Mas isso não significa que ele seja assim. Ele mantém uma fachada, entendeu?

- Isso mesmo Hermione. Você entendeu bem o que eu disse.

- Você quer dizer que o Malfoy, não é o Malfoy?

- Não Rony, eu quis dizer que o Malfoy não é como ele parece ser. Ele é completamente diferente, eu sei, eu vi.

- Você tem certeza Harry?

- Tenho Mione, certeza absoluta. Vocês ficariam impressionados com o que eu descobri sobre ele. Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Vocês guardam as minhas coisas pra mim?

- Claro cara, vai lá. Apesar de achar que vai ser um passeio de extremo mal gosto. Credo! Seguir o Draco-Doninha-Quicante-Malfoy! Eca!

E Harry colocou a capa sobre si e foi. Ansioso para ver o seu amor, o Draco-Sensível-e-Gentil-Malfoy. Uma risada baixa escapou de seus lábios, eles estavam pegando a mania do Draco, incluir apelidos ridículos no meio do nome das pessoas. Harry releu o bilhete e se lembrou. Aquela era a sala onde ele estivera com a Gina.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Título**: REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Autora**: Samantha

**Casal**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação**: Nc - 17

**Resumo**: Draco nunca imaginou que poderia mudar tanto. Harry nunca pensou que duas pessoas consideradas opostas pudessem ser tão parecidas.

**Avisos**: Slash e Lemon.

**Beta**: A Dany!!! Eu adoro seus comentários no meio da betagem! Agradavelmente estimulante! Obrigada minha Flor!

**Disclaimer**: Estes personagens pertencem a J.k. Rowling, só me divirto com eles.

_REFLEXOS DA ALMA - Capítulo 5_

_Capítulo 5_

Quando ele chegou à porta da sala, escutou o som que vinha lá de dentro. Harry conhecia aquele som, mas não lembrava direito o que era. A porta estava só encostada, o espaço mal dava para ele passar sem que alguém percebesse. Mas ele passou. Sem encostar-se à porta e sem fazer barulho. Entrou e estacou pasmo! Draco tinha um instrumento trouxa nas mãos! Ele sabia tocar violão? Como!? Era demais, Draco era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Se eles um dia pudessem ficar juntos, a vida com ele nunca seria uma rotina. Sentou-se no chão, quase que aos pés dele. Por enquanto ele estava só afinando o violão. Ele estava lindo no parapeito da janela, a pele clara e os cabelos platinados realçados pela luz da lua cheia, os olhos concentrados, os dedos longos da mão delicada correndo ágeis pelas cordas do violão. Repentinamente Draco parou. Levantou o olhar, virou o rosto na direção de Harry pensando em voz alta.

- Me sinto diferente. - Murmurou para si. - Aquele arrepio na nuca, como se estivessem me observando. E eu só sinto isso quando tem um certo par de olhos em cima de mim... - O coração de Harry disparou, era como se Draco pudesse vê-lo. - Mas não pode ser. - Fechou a porta e colocou um feitiço de silêncio na sala, não queria ser pego ali sozinho, ainda mais com o violão nas mãos.

Draco dedilhou uma melodia suave para verificar a afinação. Depois começou a tocar, o violão acompanhando sua voz suave e musical. No começo um pouco insegura, devia fazer muito tempo que ele não cantava. Depois, uma voz cheia e afinadíssima inundou a sala. HARRY ESTAVA FASCINADO!

**How can you see into my eyes**

Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos**  
like open doors**

Como portas abertas?**  
Leading you down into my core**

Levando você até o meu âmago,**  
where I've become so numb?**

Onde me tornei tão entorpecida?**  
Without a soul;**

Sem uma alma;**  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,**

Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio,**  
until you find it there and lead it back home.**

Até que você encontre-o lá e o leve de volta pra casa.

**(Wake me up.)**

(acorde-me)  
**Wake me up inside.**

Acorde-me por dentro.**  
(I can't wake up.**

(Eu não consigo acordar)**  
Wake me up inside.**

Acorde-me por dentro.**  
(Save me).**

(salve-me)**  
Call my name and save me from the dark.**

Chame meu nome, e salve-me da escuridão.**  
(Wake me up.)**

(acorde-me)**  
Bid my blood to run.**

Faça meu sangue correr**  
(I can't wake up.).**

(eu não consigo acordar)**  
Before I come undone.**

Antes que eu me anule**  
(Save me.).**

(salve-me)

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

**Now that I know what I'm without**

Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho**  
you can't just leave me.**

Você não pode simplesmente me deixar**  
Breathe into me and make me real.**

Respire dentro de mim e me torne real**  
Bring me to life.**

Traga-me para a vida

**(Wake me up.).**

(acorde-me)**  
Wake me up inside.**

Acorde-me por dentro**  
(I can't wake up.)  
**(Eu não consigo acordar).

**Wake me up inside.  
**Acorde-me por dentro

**(Save me.)  
**(salve-me)

**Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**Chame meu nome, e salve-me da escuridão.

**(Wake me up.)  
**(Acorde-me)

**Bid my blood to run.  
**Faça meu sangue correr

**(I can't wake up.)  
**(eu não consigo acordar).

**Before I come undone.  
**Antes que eu me anule

**(Save me).  
**(salve-me).

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei**Bring me to life.  
**Traga-me para vida.

**I've been living a lie  
**Tenho vivido uma mentira.

**There's nothing inside.**

Não há nada aqui dentro

**Bring me to life.**

Traga-me pra vida

**Frozen inside without your touch,  
**Congelado por dentro sem o seu toque

**without your love, darling.  
**Sem o seu amor, querido.

**Only you are the life among the dead.**

Somente você é a vida em meio à morte.

**All this time  
**Todo esse tempo

**I can't believe I couldn't see  
**Não posso acreditar que não pude ver

**Kept in the dark  
**Estive perdido na escuridão,

**but you were there in front of me  
**mas você estava na minha frente.

**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
**Eu tenho dormido a 1000 anos, parece.

**I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
**Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo

**Without a thought  
**Sem um pensamento

**Without a voice  
**Sem uma voz

**Without a soul  
**sem uma alma

**Don't let me die here  
**Não me deixe morrer aqui

**There must be something more.**

Deve haver algo mais.

**Bring me to life.**

Traga-me para a vida**(Wake me up.)  
**(acorde-me).

**Wake me up inside.  
**Acorde-me por dentro

**(I can't wake up.)  
**(Eu não consigo acordar)

**Wake me up inside.  
**Acorde-me por dentro

**(Save me.)  
**(salve-me)

**Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**Chame meu nome, e salve-me da escuridão.

**(Wake me up.)  
**(acorde-me)

**Bid my blood to run.  
**Faça meu sangue correr

**(I can't wake up.)  
**(eu não consigo acordar).

**Before I come undone.  
**Antes que eu me anule

**(Save me.)  
**salve-me.

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei

**Bring me to life.  
**Traga-me para a vida

**I've been living a lie  
**Eu tenho vivido uma mentira

**There's nothing inside.**

Não há nada aqui dentro.

**Bring me to life.**

Traga-me pra vida.

Quando ele terminou de cantar, Harry sentia-se tocado, impressionado com o sofrimento daquela alma que cantava apaixonadamente. Mas o recital não terminou aí, ele cantou muitas outras. Ele tinha uma voz linda e Harry perdeu a noção de tudo, não sabia mais há quanto tempo ele estava ali, ouvindo-o cantar. Descobrir Draco estava sendo uma experiência emocionante. Mais tarde, naquela noite, Harry adormeceu embalado pela voz apaixonada que o deixara em êxtase. Ela ainda vibrava nele, em seu corpo, em sua alma.

Draco sentia-se profundamente relaxado, o conselho de Blaise valera a pena. Cantar acalmara o seu espírito. Cantar era o mesmo que declarar seu amor para Harry, como se pudesse gritar o que sentia ao mundo. Colocar o medo, a angústia, a insegurança para fora. Por onde quer que ele fosse, dormindo ou acordado, levaria junto aquele rosto que o enlouquecia, os olhos verdes tímidos, o sorriso quente, ele era o sol na sua vida, o sol que varreria para sempre a escuridão e o frio do seu coração.

oOo

Draco levantou-se cedo, disposto como há tempos não se sentia. Até seu apetite voltara. Sentou-se à mesa e serviu-se, percebeu que era observado pelos seus amigos com curiosidade.

- Você parece estar melhor hoje, Draquinho.

- Concordo com você, Pansy querida.

- Querem parar, vocês dois? - Draco sorria, bem humorado. - Segui o seu conselho Blaise. Dei um jeito de colocar os problemas para fora. Funcionou, nunca em minha vida dormi tão bem, quase que como um anjo!

- Você já combinou algo com a ruiva?

- Ainda não, daqui a pouco eu dou um jeitinho de combinar tudo... - O correio estava chegando. Sombra pousou a sua frente e uma coruja das torres também, estenderam as patas entregando as correspondências. Abriu primeiro a carta de sua casa. Era de Lucius, chamando a sua atenção, ele não estava mandando notícias regulares como fora ordenado. Ele a deixou de lado com desprezo. Pegou a outra, _"Para meu Amor, Draco Malfoy"_, abriu-a e ficou corado de prazer! Realmente a pessoa era atrevida, mas ele estava apreciando esse atrevimento, tinha que descobrir quem era. Os amigos o olhavam numa muda interrogação. Draco passou a carta a eles para que lessem.

"_**Meu amor, quando li esse poema pensei em você... E pensar em você me deixa louco... Então, esse poema retrata fielmente o que eu sinto".**_

_Eu te amo... Eternamente!_

_**Eu te amo**_

_**E te amarei eternamente...**_

_**Te amarei nas pequenas e nas grandes coisas,**_

_**Te amarei quando a brisa quente tocar minha pele**_

_**E te amarei quando o cheiro envolvente e sensual**_

_**De dama da noite penetrar pelos meus poros...**_

_**Te amarei no simples toque dos seus dedos**_

_**E te amarei num sussurro quente e inebriante de sua voz**_

_**Dizendo baixinho ao meu ouvido: quero você pra mim!!!**_

_**Te amarei quando a tarde trouxer a noite**_

_**E te amarei quando o desejo chegar com a madrugada...**_

_**Eu te amo sempre e eternamente...**_

_**E sinto que todo esse amor que pousa em ti,**_

_**E que traz um gosto suave de desejo e paixão,**_

_**Me faz renascer para a vida e me leva**_

**_A lugares onde só nós dois estaremos!!!!! _**

- Draco! Que incrível! Você sabe quem é?

- Não Pansy, não sei, mas estou louco para descobrir. Eu gostaria muito que fosse de alguém em especial, mas isso é quase impossível.

- Impossível por que, meu amigo? Nada é impossível.

- Blaise, você não percebeu? Ele está apaixonado, portanto, ele está inseguro.

- Eu não estou inseguro! É que até hoje, eu sempre fiz o meu melhor, ou seja, fui o terror de Hogwarts, infernizei a vida da maioria esmagadora dos alunos desta escola, portanto essa mesma maioria me ODEIA. Vocês não acham que é QUASE impossível que alguém nessa grande maioria possa me amar?

- Você nunca ouviu dizer que o ódio é irmão do amor? Draco, se alguém sente por você uma emoção tão forte quanto o ódio, pode amá-lo também. A linha que separa essas duas emoções é muito fina. Você tem mudado muito. Será que esta pessoa que você pensa que lhe odeia, não vai perceber isso? - Pansy questionou.

- E pelo que nós lemos aqui, TEM alguém que NÃO ODEIA você, não é mesmo? Essa pessoa diz declaradamente, atrevidamente, que AMA VOCÊ! - Draco ouvia com atenção as palavras de Blaise.

- Draco, essa pessoa ama você pelo que você é, com todos os seus defeitos. Pense, você não costuma se mostrar como realmente você é. Então ela ama o orgulhoso, arrogante, petulante, e sarcástico Malfoy, certo? - Draco começou a rir, Pansy realmente sabia como elogiar uma pessoa.

oOo

Harry e Gina prestavam atenção no que ocorria na mesa da sonserina. Perceberam que Draco conversava um pouco mais descontraidamente. Trocaram um olhar de entendimento.

- Harry, precisamos conversar. Você pode me acompanhar ao jardim? Podemos nos sentar ao pé da árvore à beira do lago, você vem?

- Vou sim. Acho que até sei qual o assunto. - sinalizou indicando o loiro do outro lado do salão.

Saíram juntos para o jardim. Foram até o salgueiro, sentaram-se à sua sombra. Ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro.

- Harry, eu tenho conversado com Draco. Não sei o que você acha disso, mas ele é muito diferente, quando não usa aquela fachada arrogante dele. Ele sabe ser educado e gentil. E com o estímulo certo poderia ser até carinhoso, amoroso. Ele é realmente impressionante. Ele também sabe ser duro, não só com as pessoas em geral. Ele é muito duro consigo mesmo. Nunca vi alguém se impor uma disciplina tão rígida. Achei que ajudaria a você, se soubesse o quão diferente ele é e que pode vir a ser muito mais.

- Gina, eu compreendo. Lembra-se que eu lhe disse que tinha tido uma idéia e que eu ia tentar por em prática? Pois é, deu certo.

- Você disse que me contaria se desse certo, o que é?

- Algo muito simples. Primeiro eu pedi ao Dobby, para vigiar o Draco e me avisar sempre que ele estivesse sozinho e onde ele estava. Aí foi só pegar a capa de invisibilidade e ir atrás dele. Assim consegui observá-lo sem ser notado.

- Harry! Isso é uma invasão de privacidade! Tome cuidado, Draco tem um sexto sentido muito apurado, ele pressente pessoas e situações.

- É, eu sei, já percebi. Ontem mesmo descobri uma coisa incrível. Draco sabe tocar um instrumento trouxa, um violão. E sabe cantar também. Parecia até que ele sabia que eu estava lá, ele olhava na minha direção como se pudesse me ver. Gina, você não vai acreditar, a voz que ele tem, maravilhosa! Você precisa ouvir, nunca pensei que ele pudesse cantar com tanta paixão, com tanta entrega!

- Quando foi isso? Onde? - Ela estava morta de curiosidade. Draco cantando, ela precisava ouvir isso!

- Ah, numa sala no primeiro andar, acho que ele vai sempre lá. Mas ele tranca a porta e põe um feitiço de silêncio... Gina, eu... Preciso saber uma coisa, você está gostando dele? Eu percebi uma troca de olhares entre vocês e foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Draco sorrir daquele jeito, desarmado, quase com carinho...

- Eu gosto do Draco como gosto de você Harry, como um amigo, nada mais que isso. Ele realmente conseguiu conquistar um lugar no meu coração e acho que no seu também, não é?

- O que? Como assim, não estou entendendo. - Harry se fez de desentendido.

- Calma Harry, não precisa ficar nervoso. É que eu percebi o modo como você olha para ele, só isso. Você também conhece os olhos dele sem aquela máscara fria que ele faz questão de manter. Você o viu desarmado e indefeso. Você sabe como ele é na realidade, não é? Ele está muito sensível e perturbado. Ver alguém assim mexe com a gente.

- Você é muito perspicaz, estou impressionado.

- Eu vejo nos seus olhos Harry, Draco é envolvente, lindo e absolutamente apaixonante. Sei como você se sente, eu já percebi.

- Não é a primeira vez que eu noto isso, você tem o dom de ler a alma das pessoas, Gina. Você consegue enxergar a beleza nelas e tirar o melhor delas, por isso eu a admiro muito. - Gina corou com os elogios. - Vamos entrar?

- Não Harry, vou ficar mais um pouco aqui, aproveitar essa manhã maravilhosa. Vai você... Harry deu um beijo no rosto dela e voltou para o castelo.

oOo

Draco observava a conversa deles de longe. Eles tinham uma sintonia, era lindo observá-los juntos. A conversa estava rendendo, mas ele podia esperar, não tinha nada para fazer mesmo... E tinha que falar com a Gina. Parece que agora era a hora, Harry estava voltando para o castelo e Gina continuava lá, à beira do lago. Esperou Harry sumir de sua vista e foi até ela.

- Bom dia, minha ruiva... Senti sua falta.

- Bom dia, meu loiro, eu também senti muito a sua. Estou feliz de ver seu rosto assim, calmo e relaxado. - Draco sorriu com prazer. - E quando você sorri assim então, fica quase irresistível! E não é só eu que acho isso...

- Você precisa me contar, quem mais me acha irresistível?

- Não vou contar não, vou deixar que você descubra sozinho...

- Você é uma garota muito má, vai me deixar louco de curiosidade, é?

- Pense e observe, você descobre, está na sua frente... - ela deu um sorriso malicioso, bem à moda Malfoy. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, ela aprendia rápido.

- Gina, eu queria muito que você fosse hoje encontrar comigo lá naquela sala do primeiro andar, você vai? Mais tarde, depois do almoço. - Gina fitou aqueles olhos prateados profundamente, antes de responder.

- Eu vou sim, pode esperar por mim. Como eu poderia recusar um pedido seu? Você é irresistível lembra? Com esse sorriso e esse olhar você convence qualquer um de qualquer coisa. Lembre-se disso.

- Que olhar é esse, que eu não sei? - Gina inclina a cabeça pensativa, ainda encarando Draco nos olhos.

- É que você não pode ser ver... Quando você quer uma coisa, sinceramente, de coração e você sorri... Você fica com esse olhar de garotinho desamparado, um olhar inocente, frágil, isso o torna irresistível! Ninguém pode negar nada a um olhar como esse.

- Gina, não sei como você consegue isso, mas você me toca profundamente o coração, como se você pudesse ler nitidamente a minha alma. Eu... Eu me sinto como se estivesse nu na sua frente. E o mais impressionante é que eu não tenho medo e nem vergonha, mesmo me sentindo frágil, eu... Confio em você. Sei que não vai me ferir, eu me sinto seguro... Eu sempre fui muito fechado, mas com você eu consigo falar, me expressar.

- Eu me sinto orgulhosa, fico feliz em saber que você me considera digna da sua confiança, eu sei como é difícil para você confiar em alguém. Imagino como deve ter sido a sua vida até aqui. Sente-se aqui perto de mim, eu gosto muito de ficar junto de você. - _nunca pensei que diria isso um dia_.

- Mas e se as pessoas notarem? E se seu irmão nos ver? Ele não vai gostar nada de ver você comigo e eu não quero que briguem com você.

- Não fique preocupado, deixe o Rony comigo. Ele não pode mandar nas minhas amizades, eu gosto de você e se ele não gostar disso, problema dele. Eu adoro você Draco, aprendi a admirar você. Tenho um profundo carinho por você e nada nem ninguém vai atrapalhar isso.

- O Potter não vai aprovar sua amizade comigo e eu não quero atrapalhar a sua amizade com ele.

- Você não atrapalha em nada e o Harry não tem que aprovar ou desaprovar a minha amizade com você. Mas se você quer saber a verdade, ele SABE da nossa amizade e ele APROVA. Ele me apóia, sempre.

- Ele aprova? Você tem certeza Gina? Sou eu, o príncipe da sonserina, o comensal em treinamento, o filho do braço direito do Lorde das Trevas! Como pode? Como Potter pode confiar em mim? Eu... Eu... Não consigo entender... Estou confuso... - Seu coração se acelerou.

- Calma, Draco. Fica calmo. O Harry é assim mesmo, ele compreende as pessoas, ele acredita no ser humano. Ele confia em mim, no meu julgamento. E se eu gosto de você, confio em você, para ele está tudo bem, ele também confia. - Ela segurava as mãos dele com delicadeza.

- Ele confia? - Ele apertava a mão de Gina entre as suas.

- É Draco, ele confia. Eu acho você digno da minha confiança e ele confia em mim, portanto ele confia em você. Para ele já basta. Agora vamos, tenho muitas coisas a fazer antes de ir encontrar você mais tarde.

- Vamos então, nós temos a pesquisa de poções para fazer, Blaise e Pansy devem estar me esperando na biblioteca.


	6. Capítulo 06

**Título**: REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Autora**: Samantha

**Casal**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação**: Nc - 17

**Resumo**: Draco nunca imaginou que poderia mudar tanto. Harry nunca pensou que duas pessoas consideradas opostas pudessem ser tão parecidas.

**Avisos**: Slash e Lemon.

**Beta**: Sem betagem desta vez, por isso me desculpem por qualquer erro que tiver. Afinal ninguém é infalível, né?

**Disclaimer**: Estes personagens pertencem a J.k. Rowling, só me divirto com eles.

_Capítulo 6_

Harry ficou alguns instantes pa porta principal do castelo, observando Draco se aproximar de Gina. Talvez fosse a hora de tentar chamar a atenção de seu loiro. Fazê-lo experimentar de seu próprio remédio, ser agressivo sem ser violento, e ser um pouco sonserino para variar, em suma, jogar o jogo dele, virar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro. Um sorriso sarcástico brincava nos lábios de Harry - sim, posso acabar gostando disso...

oOo

Draco entrou na biblioteca pensativo. Ainda tinha dúvidas, mas entendera o que Gina queria dizer. Harry confiava que ele não faria mal a ela. Não que confiasse pessoalmente nele, Draco Malfoy, mas confiava no julgamento de Gina, de que estaria segura com ele.

- Draquinho, você demorou, onde estava? Blaise e eu já estávamos achando que você não viria mais. - Draco voltou para a realidade, seus amigos à sua frente.

- Conversando com a Gina. Tive que esperar o Harry se afastar para poder falar com ela.

- Ela topou? Vai nos encontrar mais tarde?

- Vai, Blaise. Eu combinei o encontro numa sala abandonada do primeiro andar, costumamos ir lá para conversar e ela disse que irá. Agora temos muito que fazer até lá. A pesquisa, lembram-se? E o resto das tarefas para segunda-feira. - Os outros dois gemeram em desespero, Draco era maníaco no que dizia respeito aos seus deveres, e perito em colocar aqueles dois na linha...

oOo

Harry andava lentamente pela sala precisa, pensativo. Conjurou um grande espelho, cobrindo quase toda parede, olhou para seu reflexo.

_Agora é hora de virar o jogo a meu favor. Tenho que modificar algumas coisas em meu comportamento. Não fora por acaso que o chapéu seletor queria colocar-me na Sonserina. Será que eu consigo?_ _Tenho que tentar, o meu loiro vale a pena. Primeiro, o modo de andar tem que ser mais seguro, mais altivo. Como é que Draco faz mesmo? Costas eretas, queixo levemente erguido, passos menores, mais lentos e cadenciados, sem pressa._

Harry desfilou algumas vezes diante do espelho e caiu na risada. Definitivamente, era esquisito. Nunca se olhara muito no espelho, era estranho observar a si mesmo. Primeiro andou em seu modo natural, observando bem a sua imagem, depois mudou para o jeito que se parecesse mais com Draco, mas sem exageros, já que tinha que parecer natural e não uma caricatura do sonserino. Teria que voltar durante alguns dias para praticar...

_Agora, a expressão facial. Essa é, talvez, a parte mais difícil, já que esconder as emoções como ele será quase que impossível, iria contra a sua natureza e Malfoy fora treinado desde pequeno para conseguí-lo. Mas demonstrar uma expressão irônica e levemente jocosa não será tão difícil, e irá despertar a curiosidade natural do meu loiro. Mais que isso, irá deixá-lo desconfiado. Ah! E tenho que aprender a responder às insinuações de um modo mais provocante... Mas já sabendo de antemão que essa característica de Draco é uma defesa, uma forma de manter as pessoas afastadas, será mais fácil. Já será meio caminho andado não me enfurecer com as provocações dele, e isso, tenho certeza, irá desconcertar meu sonserino. O fato de não conseguir irritar-me ou fazer-me perder a calma,vai ser a maior surpresa de todas. Para cada provocação um sorriso de escárnio, uma resposta marota e no melhor estilo Malfoy vindo, nada mais e nada menos, de Harry Potter, eu._

Olhou-se no espelho. Pensou nas ofensas que ele costumava falar, no desprezo, nas coisas que geralmente o enfureciam. Concentrou-se, pensando nele falando, sorriu para si mesmo... Sorriu e observou.

_Não, assim não, um pouco mais irônico, um pouco mais cínico. Perfeito! Agora combinar o porte com a expressão facial. Pernas ligeiramente separadas, as costas elegantemente eretas, braços cruzados displicentemente, o sorriso surgindo bem lentamente quase que com pouco caso. Brilhante! Agora só o tempo para acostumar-me a reagir assim naturalmente. Terei trabalho nos próximos dias..._

- Mione, estou preocupado com o Harry. Esta história de seguir a Doninha por aí é muito esquisita. Harry está reagindo estranhamente ao Malfoy...

- Não acho Ron. Além do mais, foi o próprio Dumbledore que chamou a atenção do Harry para o comportamento do Malfoy.

- Mas você consegue imaginar aquele presunçoso, arrogante e egoísta capaz de bons sentimentos? Acha que ele seria capaz de SENTIR alguma coisa? Nunca conheci pessoa mais fria e cruel, pior que ele só o Pai dele e Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

- Pelo menos é o que PARECE não é Ron? Você não prestou atenção em nada que o Harry falou, prestou? Citando literalmente: _"às vezes as situações e as pessoas não são o que parecem ser"._ Foi isso o que o professor Dumbledore disse para o Harry. Ron, a gente não conhece o Malfoy de perto, a gente conhece ele superficialmente. A pessoa que nós conhecemos NUNCA salvaria aquelas crianças, a não ser que tirasse algum proveito disso. E o que ele ganhou com isso? NADA!

- A confiança do Harry? Ele ganharia a confiança do Harry para depois traí-la? Já pensou nesse perigo, Mione?

- Ron, pensa você! Malfoy não sabe que Dumbledore contou tudo para o Harry. Ele não sabe que o Harry está de olho nele tão de perto, que está seguindo seus passos por toda Hogwarts debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade. Por isso, quem o Harry está vendo e observando é o verdadeiro Draco. Sem a máscara, sem a couraça de proteção, sem mentiras, sem enganos.

- Ah é! Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado... Mas mesmo assim eu não confio nele, sejamos práticos, o pai dele é o braço direito de Você-sabe-quem! - Harry que vinha entrando no salão comunal, ouviu a ultima parte da conversa.

- Mas sou eu quem tem que observá-lo Rony, eu é quem tenho que resolver o que fazer com ele. Ron, o assunto é muito sério, pode ser a diferença entre ele se tornar um Comensal da Morte ou não. Por Merlin! Ele tem a nossa idade, é um garoto como nós e se tivermos a chance de evitar que ele sirva a Voldemort é nosso dever ajudá-lo. - Harry havia se aproximado sem que eles percebessem. - Rony, será que você não vê? Mione, me ajuda por favor...

- Não adianta Harry, o Ron é um cabeça dura, o problema não é ele entender. Ele NÃO QUER entender, ele prefere dar uma razão maior para as rixas pessoais. - Rony corou violentamente.

- Não é isso, é que eu não consigo acreditar nele! Como ele poderia mudar tanto assim em tão pouco tempo? Para mim, é quase impossível!

- Rony... - Harry parecia cansado - Ele não mudou! - A voz de Harry estava baixa e suave. - Provavelmente ele sempre foi assim, foram as circunstâncias que mudaram. Ele deve ter sido obrigado a agir com crueldade, arrogância e petulância por anos. Imagine, não poder sentir, não poder chorar. Ser sozinho.

- Você também foi sozinho e não se tornou uma cobra asquerosa, um comensal odioso!

- Não Rony. - Harry falava suavemente, com compaixão. - Eu não fui sozinho, eu _fiquei_ sozinho, é diferente. Meus pais morreram, mas eu fui amado por meus pais, fui esperado com amor, eu fui querido. Mesmo aqui na escola, tenho amigos que gostam de mim. Draco não. Ele nunca foi amado, ele É sozinho, sempre foi. Tudo sempre foi mais importante que ele, os negócios, as viagens, as compras, a vida social... Ele sempre foi deixado de lado.

- Harry...! Não imaginava que fosse assim, ninguém merece passar por isso. - Hermione estava compadecida.

- E você, pode imaginar Rony? Ter seus pais ali do seu lado e um dia perceber... Ainda bem criança, saber que você não significa nada para eles, que eles não se importam com você, não amam você? Ele não sabe o que é gostar de alguém, não sabe reconhecer esse sentimento por que ele nunca o recebeu. Ninguém dá aquilo que não tem. - Rony mantém os olhos baixos...

- Harry, eu não sabia, eu... Não poderia saber.

- Ninguém sabe Rony. Ele aprendeu que se é respeitado através do medo, do poder e do dinheiro. Disso ele entende. Ele aprendeu a ser um Malfoy, foi preparado para isso, ele não sabe como ser o Draco. Foi treinado pelo pai para reagir com frieza, com indiferença e o choque que sofreu naquele ataque, aquelas atrocidades que presenciou, despertaram algo dentro dele. Ele acordou... É por isso que eu o tenho observado. Eu tenho que tentar ajudá-lo, mostrar que ele tem opções, que ele pode mudar, que não precisa ser um Comensal da Morte se não quiser. Dumbledore disse que só depende de mim e eu tenho que tentar fazer alguma coisa, ouvir meu coração!

- Nós podemos ajudar Harry? Eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa, apesar de tudo que ele nos aprontou todos esses anos, das ofensas e humilhações, ninguém merece sofrer assim, crescer assim. Nem o Malfoy.

- Por tudo isso, eu tenho que tentar ajudar Mione. Eu sei o que é crescer assim, ignorado e só. Com meus tios já foi difícil agüentar o desprezo, os maus tratos, as surras do meu primo, os castigos injustos... Mas ser ignorado e abandonado pelos meus próprios pais teria sido insuportável! Eu não posso aceitar isso, não consigo, nem a vítima sendo o Malfoy.

- Harry, desculpe cara. Vou tentar não atrapalhar, ok. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Mesmo que eu não goste dele, não confie nele, ainda acho que você tem razão, passar por tudo isso não é justo, para ninguém, mesmo ele...

- Você ficaria surpreso Rony, se pudesse vê-lo como eu vi, sem as suas defesas. Vocês não têm idéia de como Draco é, de como ele poderia ser se tivesse apenas uma oportunidade... - Gina entra apressada no salão comunal.

- Harry poderia me dar um minutinho? - Harry se afasta com ela por alguns passos. - Depois que você saiu, Draco veio combinar comigo para encontrá-lo lá naquela sala que você conhece. Se você quiser ir junto, agora é a hora. Ele coloca feitiços para trancar e silenciar a sala, lembra?

- Me espera um pouquinho, quando eu voltar do dormitório já vou estar com a capa de invisibilidade. Eu dou um toque no seu ombro e a gente vai, ok? - Gina concordou. Sentou-se numa das poltronas, distraidamente olhando o fogo, à espera. Quase deu um pulo com o toque de Harry em seu ombro... Saíram ao encontro de Draco.

- Draco, será que ela vai demorar? Você bem que podia ter trazido o violão, a gente se distraía enquanto ela não chega...

- O que é um violão? Nunca ouvi falar disso...

Draco sorriu desconcertado. Desvia o olhar do rosto de Pansy, fazendo de conta que não sabia do que ela estava falando...

- É um instrumento musical trouxa, Pansy querida, que o nosso Draco aqui toca maravilhosamente bem. - Draco fica corado de vergonha. - Aliás, ele canta também, você deveria ouvi-lo. Acho que vou buscar o violão para uma demonstração. - Draco encara Blaise com os olhos arregalados de pânico.

- Você não vai fazer isso, não é Blaise? Eu nunca toquei e nem mesmo cantei na frente de ninguém!

- Pois já está na hora de começar... Ora vamos Draco! Nos dois aprendemos juntos e nós dois sabemos que você toca muito melhor que eu. Você tem uma voz maravilhosa! Você sabe que sim... Eu vou lá buscar, já volto. - Draco geme constrangido, olha para Pansy implorando por apoio...

- Não me olha assim não Draquinho! Eu estou morta de curiosidade, não vejo a hora de ouvir você cantando...

- Eu... eu não quero... não, não quero tocar... n-não quero cantar... - Draco se sente pressionado, acuado. Passa a mão pelos cabelos, sem saber bem o que está fazendo, murmurando contrariado, a voz num fiapo, baixinho.

Blaise desce ao quarto dos monitores nas masmorras, e rapidamente está de volta com o instrumento, que Pansy observa com curiosidade.

- Blaise, você me paga por isso... - Os olhos de Draco o encaram, brilhando de contrariedade.

- Vamos lá Draco, há tempos eu não ouço você tocar, mais de um ano! O que vai ser? Toque alguma música daquela sua seleção pessoal... -

- D-desculpe, não sabia que tinha alguém aqui... - Gina vinha entrando e parou, espantada por encontrar mais alguém na companhia de Draco. Já foi dando meia volta, saindo dali...

- Gina espera, eles sabem da nossa amizade. - Saltou do seu lugar no parapeito da janela, estendendo-lhe a mão com gentileza. - Na verdade, descobri o quanto eles me são leais. Por sua causa, descobri que não estou tão sozinho. Venha, eles querem conhecer a pessoa maravilhosa que me deu a mão, você... - Um sorriso maravilhoso abriu-se nos lábios de Gina. Ela uniu sua mão à dele e chegou mais perto, cumprimentando os outros sonserinos. Blaise estendeu-lhe a mão.

- É realmente uma agradável surpresa conhecer de perto a pessoa que quebrou a couraça do Draco-cabeça-dura-Malfoy... - Blaise deu-lhe seu sorriso mais simpático.

- Eu também estou muito surpresa. Você conseguiu enxergá-lo através da mascara e dos muros que ele construiu durante toda a vida dele. É realmente um prazer.

- Obrigada. - Gina estava corada de prazer. Voltou seus olhos para Draco, reparando no instrumento nas mãos de Draco. - O que é isso? Nunca vi nada parecido. - Draco ficou vermelho, um sorriso indefinido no rosto.

- É um violão... Um instrumento trouxa. Eu e Blaise o compramos numa de nossas noitadas pelas boates trouxas, no verão retrasado. Há tempos eu não tocava. E nunca toquei na presença de ninguém antes, a não ser do Blaise, pois nós aprendemos a tocar juntos.- Deu um olhar mortal para Blaise. - Mas ele gosta mais de me ouvir tocar. E agora inventou que eu teria que tocar para vocês! Mas antes, quero trancar e colocar um feitiço de silêncio na sala. Não quero surpresas...

- Não imaginei que você pudesse se interessar por algo trouxa e nem que você tinha esse talento musical... O que você vai tocar? Estou ansiosa para ouvir...- Draco lançou-lhe um olhar tímido, conjurou poltronas para os três e sentou-se novamente no parapeito da janela, cruzando as pernas e apoiando o violão no joelho. Ficou em silêncio, tocou uma escala, acertou a afinação, testou o som do instrumento.

- Cante Draco. Cante uma daquelas que você gosta. - Blaise pediu baixinho, para não atrapalhar a concentração do sonserino. A melodia começou suavemente dedilhada, logo depois ficando mais forte e apaixonada. A voz dele encheu a sala, vibrando no coração dos presentes, deixando-os perplexos e encantados. Parecia que o tempo parava enquanto ele cantava. Os olhos prata fechados, a alma se expressando através da música. Era magia pura...

**You're too important for anyone**

Você é tão importante para todos  
**There's something wrong with everything you see**

Você finge ser tudo o que você quer ser  
**But I, I know who you really are**

Mas eu, eu sei quem você realmente é  
**You're the one who cries when you're alone**

Você é aquele que chora quando está sozinho

**But where will you go**

Mas Para onde você vai?  
**With no one left to save you from yourself**

Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo  
**You can't escape**

Você não pode escapar  
**You can't escape**

você não pode escapar

**You think that I can't see right through your eyes**

Você acha que eu não consigo ver através de seus olhos  
**Scared to death to face reality**

Assustado até a morte de enfrentar a realidade  
**No one seems to hear your hidden cries**

Ninguém parece ouvir seu choro secreto  
**You're left to face yourself alone**

Você foi deixado sozinho para enfrentar você mesmo

**But where will you go**

Mas Para onde você vai?  
**With no one left to save you from yourself**

Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo  
**You can't escape, the truth**

Você não pode escapar da verdade  
**I realize you're afraid**

Eu percebi que você está com medo**  
But you can't abandon everyone**

Mas você não pode abandonar todo mundo  
**You can't escape**

você não pode escapar  
**You don't want to escape**

Você não quer escapar

**I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands**

Eu estou tão cansado de falar palavras que ninguém entende  
**Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone**

É evidente o bastante que você não pode viver sua vida inteira sozinho?  
**I can hear you in a whisper**

Eu posso ouvir você num sussurro

**But you can't even hear me screaming**

mas você não consegue nem me ouvir gritando

**But where will you go**

E para onde você vai?  
**With no one left to save you from yourself**

Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo  
**You can't escape, the truth**

Você não pode escapar da verdade  
**I realize you're afraid**

Eu percebi que você está com medo  
**But you can't reject the whole world**

Mas você não pode rejeitar o mundo inteiro

**You can't escape**

Você não pode escapar

**You won't escape**

Você não vai escapar

**You can't escape**

Você não pode escapar

**You don't want to escape**

Você não quer escapar

**(Evanescense - Where Will You Go)**

A melodia foi terminando, a voz diminuindo até um sussurrar... Todos estavam estáticos, impressionados com a beleza da apresentação. As garotas estavam em lágrimas, emocionadas.

- Draco... Isso... Foi incrível! Eu não acreditaria se não tivesse presenciado. Você me surpreende mais a cada dia... Acredite, isso foi sensacional, nunca ouvi nada igual. - Gina estava surpresa. Sentiu Harry pousar a mão levemente em seu ombro e entendeu o que ele sentia na mesma hora

- Draquinho, quem diria que você escondia um talento assim... - Pansy tinha os olhos arregalados fixos em Draco, também estava perplexa. Olhou para Blaise indignada. - Por que você nunca me contou?

- Nunca pensei nisso. Era um segredo só nosso. Imagine se Lucius descobrisse que Draco tocava um instrumento trouxa, ia ser o fim do mundo! Por isso mesmo, o violão ficou comigo esse tempo todo. Só alguns dias atrás, quando eu falei que ele tinha que tentar aliviar o stress, foi que ele me perguntou se eu ainda tinha o violão. Ele ficou guardado no meu malão esse tempo todo.

Draco mantinha os olhos baixos, em silêncio, sem saber como reagir aos elogios. Nunca fora elogiado desse modo antes, por ele ser ele mesmo, pelo seu talento, um elogio sincero. Gina o compreendeu.

- Parabéns Draco, foi lindo! Nunca vou esquecer esse momento de sonho. - Foi até ele, o abraçou e sussurrou no ouvido dele: - Você é um rapaz maravilhoso e eu gosto muito de você. - Soltou-se dele, levantou seu rosto fazendo com que seus olhos se fixassem nos dela. - Toca outra pra mim?

- Claro minha ruivinha, o que você quiser. Pode pedir... - Ele sorriu timidamente, o olhar alegre. Blaise e Pansy trocaram um olhar... Abismados! Era incrível o poder daquela garota sobre Draco.

- Então meu loiro, toque uma outra que você goste, toque muitas outras, adorei ouvir você! - A tarde foi deliciosa, foi difícil saírem de lá, era como se estivessem num mundo à parte...

Mais tarde, já a caminho da Grifinória, Harry, aliviado, retira a capa. Encosta-se na parede, respirando profundamente, para acalmar o espírito perturbado. Harry e Gina fitam-se em muda compreensão. Ela segura as mãos dele entre as suas...

- Eu não lhe disse, Gina? - Os olhos verdes ainda brilhantes pela emoção. - Você também o achou maravilhoso, não é? Você teve muita presença de espírito. Um abraço, era tudo que ele precisava para se sentir mais seguro.

- Foi só instinto Harry. A música expõe muito dele mesmo e ele se sente vulnerável. Ele tem medo que as pessoas o achem tolo... Mas ele é adorável! Arrogante, prepotente, orgulhoso e adorável! - Harry sorri desconfiado.

- Você vai acabar se apaixonando...

- Seu bobo. Eu acho você adorável também, e nem por isso estou apaixonada por você... Não precisa ficar enciumado, eu já disse que vou ajudar você...

- Eu não estou enciumado! - Encarou o rosto sorridente de Gina, num sorriso de pura troça. - Er... É... N-não estou Gina, é só que... - O rosto de Harry foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho e ele cada vez mais perturbado.

- Não se preocupe Harry, eu sei como você se sente, eu leio nos seus olhos e sei o que acontece no seu coração. Não precisa ficar sem jeito ou esconder de mim, eu estou do seu lado sempre. - Harry se sentiu embaraçado, seus sentimentos descobertos.

- Gina, eu não sei como isso aconteceu... É só que acordei uma noite dessas, de um dos meus sonhos e entendi, enxerguei a verdade e ainda não consegui absorver a minha descoberta completamente.

- Não há como entender Harry, não há escolha para nós, acontece e pronto. Vamos entrar, falta pouco para o jantar.

oOo

Harry não dormiu direito aquela noite. Foi um sono agitado, acordou várias vezes e o resultado foi levantar-se muito cedo. Todos ainda dormiam, quando ele desceu para o salão comunal. Esparramou-se num dos diversos sofás, para pensar um pouco no que será que tinha tirado o seu sossego. Por que ele não conseguira dormir tranqüilo. Imediatamente lhe veio à cabeça a imagem de um certo cabelo platinado, olhos arrogantes e sorriso sarcástico. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos, sorrindo desanimado.

- Draco... De um jeito ou de outro aquela adorável doninha platinada dava um jeito de me tirar o sossego. - Murmurou inconformado. Pensou consigo mesmo se não era melhor descer e tomar o café, estava tão agitado que estava até falando sozinho... Levantou-se, decidido a comer algo e depois voar um pouco. Tinha tempo antes das aulas, ainda era muito cedo. Voltou ao dormitório, pegou a vassoura e desceu para o salão principal. Já estava chegando ao pé das escadas, quando viu aparecer na extremidade do corredor o objeto de seus sonhos durante a noite e de seus pensamentos pela manhã. Harry reparou no rosto profundamente concentrado, a testa levemente franzida; o andar lento e elegante, os passos leves... - _"como ele é lindo"... -_ Harry pensou, o olhar distraidamente pousado em Draco.

Como se houvesse escutado as palavras na mente de Harry, o sonserino levantou a cabeça. Viu Harry parado ao pé da escada, viu o brilho de admiração passar pelos olhos verdes. Parou a poucos passos de Harry e o observou de cima a baixo. Cruzou os braços displicentemente, o sorriso petulante tomando conta de seu rosto.

- Potter, eu sei que você me acha lindo e maravilhoso. Eu sei que sou gostoso mas não sou para o seu bico... Não adianta ficar aí me olhando e babando.

_Agora é a hora_... - Harry pensou. Endireitou a postura, deu um passo em direção a Draco e cruzou os braços também, num arremedo do gesto do loiro, num gesto claro de provocação e chacota.

- Nem em sonhos eu andaria por aí babando por você Malfoy. - um tom debochado se insinuou pelo sorriso do moreno. - O que o fez pensar que eu me sinto atraído pelo... Como você disse mesmo, _lindo-e-maravilhoso-Malfoy?_ - Harry deu alguns passos em volta de Draco, o andar felino como um tigre cercando a presa.

Draco não tirava os olhos dele, fascinado, nunca tinha visto o moreno dessa forma. Continuou a provocar, o sorriso tipicamente Malfoy nos lábios, mantendo o tom frio e petulante.

- É que parece que seu amante te expulsou da cama, já que você está a estas horas perambulando pelos corredores... - Harry colocou no rosto a expressão já bastante treinada, o sorriso, passando pelo olhar, observando agora bem de perto a reação do loiro à sua atuação. Nota a expressão surpresa rapidamente disfarçada, passar pelo olhar de Draco.

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy... Eu poderia lhe devolver a mesma afirmação, já que você está na mesma hora e no mesmo local que eu, e sozinho. Além do mais Malfoy, eu não costumo me deitar com qualquer um, prefiro me deitar com alguém que eu ame de verdade.

- Ora, e o que você quer dizer com isso? Que eu me deito com qualquer um? Fique sabendo que eu escolho a dedo quem fica comigo, na minha cama. E sempre sou eu quem dispenso minhas companhias e não ao contrário... - Harry dá uma risadinha baixa, carregada do mais puro cinismo de que é capaz...

- Não foi isso que eu disse, mas se você entende assim, não vou nem tentar convencê-lo do contrário. E se você está se referindo ao fato de eu e Cho termos nos separado, e você ter espalhado maldosamente que eu fui dispensado por ela, saiba que eu não dou a mínima para o que você diz ou deixa de dizer. A nossa separação foi consensual Malfoy e basta para mim saber disso, não me interessa nem um pouco o que você ou todas as pessoas do mundo pensam ou têm a dizer sobre isso. É uma bobagem! - Draco está cada vez mais impressionado e inseguro com o comportamento do grifinório, lutando para controlar suas ações e expressões. - Fique sabendo também, que no dia que eu quiser alguém na minha cama, esse alguém vai ser merecedor de estar lá, vai ser o alvo do meu amor, a pessoa da minha vida, e nenhum de nós dois terá a mais leve intenção de dispensar ou ser dispensado.

Draco está cada vez mais pálido pela raiva que começa a tomar conta de si, se sente mesmo o maior idiota. Não era isso que queria, brigar com ele, mas não sabe o que acontece quando o encontra por perto, não consegue deixar de provocar.

- Ahhh! O Santo e Virtuoso Potter! O virgem imaculado da Grifinória!

Harry agora cai na gargalhada mais espalhafatosa de sua vida. _Essa discussão é totalmente ridícula, fora de propósito, hilariante, de verdade. Nunca pensei que seria tão divertido enfrentar Malfoy em um duelo verbal. Poderia me acostumar com isso._

- Cala... a... boca... Malfoy! - Harry diz por entre as gargalhadas, tentando se conter. Ainda sem fôlego de tanto rir, chega bem perto do sonserino, olho no olho... - _Antes que eu pegue você pela orelha, arraste até a pia do banheiro e lave sua boca com sabão!_ - Draco está claramente surpreso agora. - E chega de perder tempo, tenho fome. Bom dia pra você Malfoy! - Sai pelo corredor novamente às gargalhadas, rindo da expressão estupefata de Draco. _"É Draco, ponto pra mim, pela primeira vez em seis anos, ponto pra mim."_

Draco está... Sem palavras. Completamente... Espantado? Não, ele está positivamente encantado, por um grifinório de olhos verdes que estava mostrando uma personalidade cada vez mais cativante, um senso de humor encantador, um caráter admirável. E ele tinha coragem, ah, se tinha, enfrentara-o de igual para igual e seu desempenho fora espetacular. Estava vivendo a época mais incrível de sua vida. Estava tudo virando de cabeça pra baixo...


	7. Capítulo 07

REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Título:** REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Autora:** Samantha

**Casal:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação:** Nc - 17

**Resumo:** Draco nunca imaginou que poderia mudar tanto. Harry nunca pensou que duas pessoas consideradas opostas pudessem ser tão parecidas.

**Avisos:** Slash e Lemon.

**Beta:** Sem betagem desta vez, por isso me desculpem por qualquer erro que tiver. Afinal ninguém é infalível, né?

**Disclaimer:** Estes personagens infelizmente pertencem a J.k. Rowling, por isso faço o possível para me divertir com eles ao máximo. Principalmente com Harry e Draco que são os meus preferidos!

_Capítulo 7_

Draco ficou por algum tempo parado no corredor. Precisava se recompor antes de ir para o salão principal. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, acalmando-se, aquietando o espírito perturbado pela surpresa com o comportamento do grifinório e pelas reações dele às provocações.

_Está tudo virando de cabeça pra baixo... Eu não queria confrontar Harry... Harry não Draco, Potter! É POTTER! Eu não posso me esquecer disso! Eu não quero isso, não quero pensar nele. Mas penso, não consigo deixar de pensar. Não quero discutir, provocar, mas é inevitável, quando me vejo diante dele não consigo me controlar, é mais forte que eu! DROGA! Detesto me sentir a mercê das emoções!_

Reassumiu sua aparência inabalável, adiantou-se pelo resto do caminho até o salão principal. Sentou-se à mesa, obrigando-se a comer. Aquele confronto com Harry tinha acabado com seu apetite. Sentiu-se observado. Draco sabia que era alvo dos olhares persistentes do grifinório.

_Qual é a dele? Não tira os olhos de mim! Isso me perturba, me incomoda! MALDITO POTTER!_

oOo

Harry sentou-se à mesa ainda rindo, rindo de puro prazer e não de deboche, como deixara Draco acreditar. Poucos alunos se encontravam no salão, ainda era muito cedo. Ainda pensando no que tinha acabado de ocorrer nos corredores, serviu-se com entusiasmo.

_Esse encontro com Draco nos corredores abriu meu apetite. É muito engraçado estar do outro lado da discussão. Ser o provocador e não o provocado. _

Começou a comer enquanto observava o salão. Os seus pensamentos não conseguiam se desviar de Draco.

_Gina tinha razão, ele é adorável! Ele é implicante, petulante, cínico, é tudo isso e muito mais. Mas ele também pode ser diferente, ele pode ser educado, cordial, até mesmo gentil... Oh, Merlin! Se já estou até achando Draco gentil, estou mesmo perdidamente apaixonado. Será que um dia ele poderá deixar de me odiar? _

Draco entrou no salão sendo acompanhado pelo ávido olhar do moreno. Os primeiros raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas iluminavam a silhueta do sonserino, a tez pálida e os cabelos claros... A luz refletia nele, um halo suave o envolvia criando um quadro surreal, lindo! Harry continuava observando Draco insistentemente, ele não conseguia parar de olhar! Em algum momento, Draco encarou os olhos de Harry, frio, indiferente, sem emoção. Foi um choque! Harry baixou o olhar, impressionado pelo controle que o sonserino mantinha sobre si. Ele sabia que a indiferença do loiro era só aparente, mas mesmo assim o olhar gelado e distante o perturbava.

Mais alunos começaram a chegar no salão, seus amigos sentaram-se ao seu lado, o burburinho do salão aumentou consideravelmente. Os amigos de Draco também chegaram, mas ele continuava distante ignorando tudo e todos. Harry, assim como Draco, saíram antes de seus colegas e foram para seus afazeres. As aulas se seguiram normalmente durante todo o dia, e eles só se encontraram brevemente pelos corredores, os olhares se cruzaram, em todas as ocasiões, com a frieza estampada na face de ambas as partes.

Ao final da tarde, foi a vez do time sonserino ir treinar. Já que no dia seguinte, sábado pela manhã, seria o tão esperado primeiro jogo do ano, estreando, para variar, o placar Sonserina x Grifinória. Harry estava muito agitado para permanecer no Salão Comunal ou mesmo ir à biblioteca para fazer seus deveres. Estava louco para sair, caminhar pelos jardins, distrair-se um pouco, ir ver Draco...

_Draco, DRACO! Será que só conseguia pensar no loiro? Mas que mal havia em olhar? Draco livre, no céu, atrás do pomo, o rosto tomado pelo prazer de voar..._

Harry não resistiu. Colocou a capa sobre si e saiu a caminho do campo de quadribol. Sentou-se na arquibancada para ver o treino do sonserino. Nem reparava em táticas, jogadas, nada. Só tinha olhos para o loiro, que parecia alegre, relaxado, apesar do capitão do time estar exigindo bastante dos jogadores, o rosto de Draco era puro prazer enquanto manobrava no ar.

_Draco tem leveza, agilidade e elegância, até mesmo para voar. Essas qualidades são a marca registrada dele, todos os seus gestos e ações são impregnados delas, esteja em terra, ou sobre uma vassoura. Quando ele não está perto de mim, jogando contra os grifinórios, seu desempenho pode ser considerado nada mais do que perfeito. Ele é muito bom! Ele poderia me vencer sem muita dificuldade, se não fosse a raiva a dominá-lo quando estou por perto. A raiva o desconcentra. _- Harry suspirou. - _Sempre a raiva._

Harry ficou admirando Draco durante todo o treino dos sonserinos e continuou por ali, mesmo depois do treino ter acabado. Quando todos foram para o vestiário e ele se viu sozinho, retirou a capa e guardou-a no bolso interno das vestes. Ficou sentado nas arquibancadas, aproveitando a brisa do final da tarde, relaxando com os olhos fechados. Quando sentiu alguém se acomodar ao seu lado, virou o rosto e encarou os olhos castanhos e a face ansiosa de Hermione.

- Que houve Harry? Você sumiu, não apareceu para estudar, ficamos preocupados...

- Não foi nada Mione, eu estava muito agitado para ficar confinado dentro do castelo, para ler ou estudar, então saí para dar uma volta. Como você me encontrou aqui?

- Ora, eu pensei que talvez você tivesse saído um pouco. Eu sabia que a sonserina estava treinando e como ultimamente você tem observado muito o Malfoy... Apenas imaginei que você poderia estar aqui. Você veio ver o treino não foi? Você veio vê-lo!

- Sim, você está certa. Eu vim ver o treino dos sonserinos. Não saí com esse objetivo, mas acabei resolvendo vir aqui.

- Não, Harry. Eu sei que você veio para ver o Draco. Eu tenho percebido as mudanças que estão acontecendo com você, no seu modo de agir, de falar, de olhar... para Draco. Acredite, eu entendo você. Não vou julgar ou recriminar. Eu sou sua amiga Harry, estou sempre do seu lado, você sabe que pode confiar.

- Eu sei Mione, eu sei... Mas não sei se o Rony vai entender ou aceitar como você. Afinal estamos falando do Malfoy! Posso imaginar a reação dele e isso está me preocupando muito.

- Me preocupa também Harry, mas eu vou fazer tudo para ajudar. Você pode contar comigo. Vamos, está na hora do jantar e eu sei que você não se alimentou direito hoje. O jogo é amanhã, você tem que comer e descansar, um pouco pelo menos.

oOo

Harry vasculhava atentamente o céu, o jogo estava praticamente empatado, a Sonserina estava com sorte. O dia ensolarado dificultava a visão dos apanhadores, por isso, enquanto Harry vigiava o céu à procura do Pomo, Draco vigiava Harry, assim quando o grifinório se lançasse em perseguição do pomo, ele iria também.

- Dez pontos para Sonserina! - A comemoração Verde e Prata explodiu nas arquibancadas, fazendo com que Draco se distraísse, virasse o rosto e olhasse para baixo, para a empolgação de sua Casa. Neste exato momento, Harry viu, logo atrás e um pouco abaixo de Draco, o pomo refletindo os raios dourados do sol. Sem parar para pensar em nada, disparou a toda velocidade na direção do sonserino, que distraído, só percebeu o vôo temerário do adversário quando este já estava praticamente em cima dele. O susto foi grande, Draco se desequilibrou, não caindo por muito pouco, ficando meio pendurado na vassoura, fazendo imenso esforço para se reequilibrar novamente nela, conseguindo seu intento no exato momento em que Harry fechou o punho sobre o pomo.

- Harry Potter capturou o pomo! Grifinória ganhou!!! - Madame Hooch anuncia, logo depois de apitar o encerramento da partida.

Harry e Draco são os primeiros a descer com as vassouras, ambos ofegantes e corados, mas por motivos bem diferentes. Harry pela excitação, o pomo firmemente preso em sua mão, a adrenalina ainda correndo forte pelas veias, a vitória estampada no amplo sorriso em sua face. Draco pelo susto, uma profunda raiva tomando seu corpo, o deixando engasgado, os palavrões contidos a custo. Mal tocaram o chão, Draco largou a vassoura e avançou a passos velozes sobre o adversário.

- POTTER!! Seu grandissíssimo IMBECIL, o que pensava estar fazendo lá em cima? Planejava me matar antes de terminar o jogo? Sabe a que altura estávamos? EU PODERIA TER QUEBRADO O PESCOÇO! - Ele parou a poucos centímetros de Harry, o rosto vermelho, tomado pela raiva, os punhos fechados ao longo do corpo, as unhas firmemente cravadas nas palmas das mãos. Tenso, como uma mola esticada no seu limite, a ponto de se lançar a socos sobre Harry.

- O que não seria lá de todo mal, não é Malfoy? Ver você cair do pedest, ahn, da vassoura. Um verme a menos para nos amolar todos os dias... - Harry não pode evitar um largo sorriso de deboche no rosto. Por um instante, pareceu ver o choque e a mágoa passar pelo olhar do sonserino, só por um instante...

- Ora seu... - A ira falou mais alto e Draco perdeu a cabeça, o sorriso debochado foi demais para ele.

Draco avançou com violência sobre o grifinório, acertando-lhe em cheio um soco no estomago, derrubando-o no chão. Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, a não ser em acertar o moreno do jeito que podia. Harry, ainda no chão, se esquivava ao máximo, se defendendo e aparando os golpes. Mas o loiro estava ensandecido, estava cada vez mais difícil se defender e Harry acabou perdendo a paciência também. Eles se atracaram, acertaram-se mutuamente com socos e pontapés, rolando pelo chão enlouquecidos. Rony desceu da vassoura, largando-a de qualquer jeito, correndo para os adversários embolados no meio do campo. Blaise veio de outra direção, abrindo caminho entre a pequena multidão de alunos que já se formara em torno dos brigões. Rony segurou Harry pelos braços firmemente, Blaise segurou a Draco, ambos puxando seus companheiros tentando separá-los antes que algo realmente sério ocorresse ali. Harry e Draco se soltaram, mas apenas ao ouvir o apito e a voz de Madame Hooch que chegara enérgica diante dos dois, facilitando o trabalho de Rony e Blaise que tentavam a todo custo separá-los.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? O que pensam estar fazendo? Parecem dois loucos, se pegando e rolando pelo chão! Dez pontos a menos para cada uma das Casas!

Os dois continuam a se olhar, Draco com uma profunda raiva e Harry num misto de raiva e deboche, ambos firmemente presos pelos braços de seus colegas.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA POTTER! Não pense que isso vai ficar assim!

- Veremos Malfoy, veremos. - Na voz um tom de caçoada.

Se soltaram dos braços dos colegas com um puxão brusco, se deram as costas e cada um se dirigiu ao seu respectivo vestiário, sendo seguidos de perto pelos outros jogadores de seus times. Harry entrou no vestiário, o ar de caçoada e deboche deixando o seu rosto. Os olhos verdes preocupados. Sentou-se num dos bancos encarando Rony, que entrava logo atrás dele.

- O que foi que eu fiz, Rony! Quase provoquei um acidente!

- Ah, qual é, Harry! Não aconteceu nada com a doninha, está tudo bem!

- Mas podia não estar Rony, na ânsia de pegar o pomo, quase causei um acidente grave! Ele podia ter se machucado seriamente se tivesse caído daquela altura!

- Harry, não foi culpa sua, foi ele quem se distraiu, seu dever é capturar o pomo e foi o que você fez. Ele deveria estar prestando atenção, afinal o objetivo dele é o mesmo que o seu. O fato dele quase cair da vassoura não tem nada a ver, você não fez nada deliberadamente, foi apenas um contratempo.

- Um contratempo que quase saiu muito caro Ron...

- Harry!! Se liga! Estamos falando do Malfoy, ele não é de porcelana!

- Rony, ele é um garoto como qualquer um de nós. É um colega de escola e se tivesse sofrido um acidente teria sido POR MINHA CAUSA, teria sido CULPA MINHA! Será que VOCÊ NÃO VÊ AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS?

- Calma Harry! Não aconteceu nada com o comensal em treinamento...

- QUE DROGA, RONY, SE TOCA! ELE NÃO É UM COMENSAL! POR MERLIM! TENTA ENXERGAR PELO MENOS UM PALMO NA FRENTE DO SEU NARIZ!

- QUE DROGA DIGO EU, HARRY! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTOU OUVINDO VOCÊ DEFENDENDO AQUELE BABACA! NÃO ESTOU MAIS RECONHECENDO VOCÊ! ELE SEMPRE FOI NOSSO INIMIGO, DESDE O PRIMEIRO DIA! E AGORA VOCÊ TÁ CHATEADO PORQUE AQUELE IDIOTA SE DISTRAIU EM CIMA DA VASSOURA E QUASE DESPENCOU LÁ DE CIMA?

- CHEGA!!! CANSEI! VOU DAR UMA VOLTA POR AÍ!

Harry saiu bufando, irritado com tudo, principalmente consigo mesmo. Foi em direção ao castelo, precisava de um banho e precisava se acalmar.

_Como eu pude dizer aquilo para Draco? Meu loiro tinha todas as razões para reclamar. Além do mais, ele ainda estava transtornado pelo susto, eu tinha que me controlar e não sair no braço com ele._

Chegou em frente à mulher gorda e deu a senha automaticamente, sem pensar. Entrou sem prestar atenção em nada e em ninguém. Foi imediatamente ao seu dormitório, pegou roupas limpas e toalha, se encaminhando para o chuveiro. Entrou na ducha, deixando que o jato de água quente massageasse as costas e a nuca tensos. Ficou lá, deixando que a água caísse sobre si, de olhos fechados relembrando a cena, de novo e de novo e de novo. Relembrando o lampejo de dor no olhar do seu loiro, pelo descaso impregnado nas suas palavras. Suspirou desanimado. Desligou o chuveiro, enxugou-se e vestiu-se, preparando-se para sair dali, incomodado pelo barulho de seus companheiros de casa comemorando a vitória.

oOo

Gina mal conseguia acreditar que presenciara mesmo aquilo. Os dois se engalfinhando e rolando pelo chão a socos e pontapés! Ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, na arquibancada, quando viu o loiro saindo do vestiário, a expressão do rosto totalmente descomposta, o olhar enraivecido, tomando o caminho em direção ao castelo. Não pensou duas vezes, foi atrás do sonserino. Ela o viu entrar na sala de costume, chegou à porta que estava entreaberta, e ouviu os resmungos, os palavrões, o barulho de coisas sendo atiradas com violência. Preocupada, resolveu arriscar e entrar, apenas para estacar logo depois ao se deparar com o desastre reinante no lugar. Viu papéis picados por todos os lados, almofadas destroçadas, plumas espalhadas pelo chão , misturadas aos pedaços das poltronas que antes ficavam por ali. Draco estava totalmente fora de controle, andando agitadamente por toda a sala, enlouquecido, como um felino furioso enjaulado, prestes a atacar o primeiro que entrasse na jaula. Nisso, ele a vê...

- AGORA NÃO GINA! Me deixe só, por favor. - Ele falou baixo, tentando se controlar, sem conseguir deixar de aparecer o tom duro e frio na sua voz.

- Não posso, eu me preocupo com você. - Ela dá alguns passos em sua direção, lentamente. - Sinto que preciso protegê-lo de si mesmo. - Mais alguns passos, com cuidado. - Eu vejo em seus olhos o que se passa no seu coração. - Ela para em frente a ele. - Você não está sozinho.

- Eu estou só, sim. Eu... Eu... Era muito mais fácil quando eu não sentia nada! Sentir dói! MACHUCA! - Gina o fez levantar o rosto até prender o seu olhar no dele, cheio de angústia. - Você não entende? EU NÃO QUERO ISSO! É INSUPORTÁVEL!

- Você não está só, não! Eu estou aqui, gosto de você, me preocupo com você. - Gina o abraçou, sentiu o corpo de Draco rijo de tensão. - Eu sou sua amiga e não vou deixar você me afastar por nada!

- Talvez fosse mais seguro se você se afastasse de mim. Não sou muito confiável quando estou nervoso, com raiva! Não quero machucar você! ME DEIXA!

- NÃO!!! Eu não vou sair daqui! Tenho certeza que você não teria coragem de me magoar de propósito. Não vou deixar você sozinho, de jeito nenhum!

Draco estremeceu. Os músculos tensos começaram a relaxar, lentamente. Um suspiro dolorido e cansado escapou de seus lábios. Gina apertou ainda mais os braços em redor dele, o rosto dela encostado nele, ouvindo o seu coração acelerado. Desajeitados e indecisos, os braços dele a envolveram, correspondendo ao abraço dela.

- Você é muito teimosa. Temerária também. Tipicamente grifinória! - a voz saiu rouca, impregnada de raiva contida.

Gina sorriu, ergueu seu olhar para encontrar o dele, ainda frio e cruel. Mas ela nem ligou, sabia que era apenas fachada. As mãos dela seguraram firmemente as dele. Ela sentou-se no meio daquela bagunça, encostando-se na parede. Puxou-o pela mão, fazendo com que ele se sentasse ao lado dela. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Gina deixou que ele se acalmasse um pouco mais, esperando que ele falasse com ela.

- Você não tem noção do perigo, tem Gina!? Você pelo menos se lembra de quem eu sou?

- Claro que sim, você é o Draco-lindo-gostoso-maravilhoso-Malfoy! - Ela sorriu marotamente, um lampejo divertido no olhar. Essas palavras o desarmaram, os muros a volta dele ruíram e ele sorriu tristemente de volta.

- Você não tem jeito, ruiva. Não passou pela sua cabeça que eu podia ter acertado você, enquanto descontava minha raiva por todos os lados?

- Não, você não faria isso, eu sei, eu sinto. - Gina olhou o rosto dele atentamente, para aquele sorriso meio torto e triste. - Agora eu quero saber o que foi tudo isso. - Suas mãos apontam para a enorme confusão reinante na sala. - E o que foi aquele pega lá fora.

- Eu não sei, eu só me lembro de ter me assustado e quase caído da vassoura. No instante seguinte eu já estava no chão, em frente do Potter, questionando suas ações durante o jogo. A resposta dele, a voz carregada de desprezo, não devia mas, me atingiu em cheio. O sorriso debochado, alguma coisa se apagou em mim, eu... Perdi o controle! Eu só pensava em arrancar aquele sorriso debochado da cara dele, de qualquer maneira! É claro que Potter só podia achar aquilo de mim mesmo, que eu era um verme, foi isso que eu fiz durante anos não foi? Me comportei como um maldito verme, infernizando a vida dos alunos dessa escola, principalmente do trio maravilha. Não devia ser novidade para mim o fato de que se eu sumisse seria um alívio para a maioria esmagadora dos alunos... Mas ouvir isso com todas as letras, da boca dele... Senti uma dor, eu não esperava por isso. A dor foi muito forte, me cegou... Quando eu percebi, já estava em cima dele e não conseguia mais parar. Então fui para o vestiário, remoendo aquela raiva, me sentindo o maior imbecil. Me sentei no banco e só conseguia pensar em como eu era idiota. - Draco deu um soco no chão, ao seu lado. - Porque eu tinha que sair aos socos, pelo chão, com ele? O que ele tem que me faz perder o controle? - Olha diretamente nos olhos dela.

- Não sei Draco. Só você pode responder a isso. - Gina sorriu, encorajando Draco a continuar. Ele se levantou e recomeçou a andar pela sala, novamente como um felino enjaulado, gesticulando enquanto falava.

- Aquele lugar estava me sufocando, então saí de lá e voltei para o castelo. À medida que eu caminhava, a raiva aumentava. Raiva de mim mesmo. Raiva de tudo que esses sentimentos idiotas me fazem passar. Raiva de não conseguir deixar de me sentir um tolo. Raiva de me sentir magoado pelo desprezo dele! Raiva de não conseguir deixar de pensar NELE! RAIVA DE SENTIR! EU NÃO QUERO SENTIR, NÃO QUERO! - Draco virou-se na direção dela, para encontrá-la em pé junto a ele, olhos nos olhos. Ele continuou a falar, colocando tudo que o perturbava para fora. - Então, a raiva ficou insuportável! Eu tinha que descontar em alguma coisa, eu já não estava mais agüentando controlar, por isso... Eu comecei a descontar em tudo que eu achei à minha volta. Foi aí que você entrou e eu... Eu tive medo. Eu tive medo de não conseguir me controlar e acabar acertando você. Tive medo de machucar você. Se isso tivesse acontecido eu não me perdoaria. Ele... não... me perdoaria. - Fechou os olhos exausto, deixando o corpo se amontoar no chão desanimado.

- Você não me machucaria Draco, eu sei que não.

- Mas eu perdi o controle! A ponto de avançar sobre ele, eu não queria isso, mas não fui capaz de me impedir de chegar a agredi-lo fisicamente! Como você pôde ter certeza?

- Não sei. Mas eu tive certeza. Venha aqui. - Ela deixou-se ficar ao lado dele. Puxou-o, deitando a cabeça dele em seu colo.

- Hei! Que você está fazendo? - Ele perguntou tenso e assustado.

- Shhhh! Fique quieto! Feche os olhos e fique quietinho. - Começou a passar os dedos pelos cabelos claros suavemente.

Draco pensou em protestar, nunca ninguém fizera isso com ele, não estava acostumado a ser tocado dessa maneira. As sensações que o invadiam eram um pouco assustadoras, mas aquilo era tão bom, tão gostoso... Ele suspirou profundamente, o corpo relaxando aos poucos. Deixou-se ficar ali, com ela, em silêncio. Os dedos dela nos seus cabelos acalmaram-no .

oOo

Harry saiu da torre debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Não queria falar com ninguém. Saiu, andando sem destino pelo castelo, pelos corredores vazios, já que os alunos ou estavam nos jardins, ou em Hogsmead, ou comemorando a derrota da sonserina... Quando percebeu, seus passos o estavam levando cada vez mais perto da sala que Draco costumava freqüentar. Virou no corredor, em tempo de ver Gina parada em frente à porta indecisa e ouvir o barulho infernal que vinha da sala. Gina entrou e Harry logo atrás dela. Parou, pasmo, olhando para aquela destruição arrasadora. E os olhos dele! Os olhos dele quando olhou em direção à Gina! Ódio e loucura mesclados no olhar. Ficou preocupado, mas ficou temeroso de se revelar e aí sim, provocar demais o loiro e acontecer algo mais sério. Pegou sua varinha e ficou esperando pelo desfecho. Nada o preparou para tudo o que ele viu e ouviu. Ele tinha que dar um jeito melhor de se aproximar do loiro. Não devia provocá-lo tanto daquele jeito. Draco não estava emocionalmente estável, precisava agir com mais cautela. Deixou-os sozinhos. Gina sabia muito bem como lidar com Draco. Tinha que repensar em sua estratégia.


	8. Capítulo 08

REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Título:** REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Autora:** Samantha

**Casal:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação:** Nc - 17

**Resumo:** Draco nunca imaginou que poderia mudar tanto. Harry nunca pensou que duas pessoas consideradas opostas pudessem ser tão parecidas.

**Avisos:** Slash e Lemon.

**Beta:** Sem betagem desta vez, por isso me desculpem por qualquer erro que tiver. Afinal ninguém é infalível, né?

**Disclaimer:** Estes personagens infelizmente pertencem a J.k. Rowling, por isso faço o possível para me divertir com eles ao máximo. Principalmente com Harry e Draco que são os meus preferidos!

_Capítulo 8_

Draco estava em seu quarto, recostado à cabeceira da cama. Sentia-se mais calmo, mas ainda muito agitado para conseguir conciliar o sono. Os acontecimentos do dia ainda estavam muito frescos na memória. Gina era muito corajosa, enfrentara seu ataque de fúria e também o acalmara como ninguém havia feito antes.

_Não vou conseguir dormir... Aquela briga estúpida não sai da minha cabeça. Só consigo pensar em Harry... Harry, Harry, HARRY! Que merda, Draco! É Potter! P-O-T-T-E-R! Veja se não esquece. Que intimidade é essa de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome?_

Draco levantou-se, passou as mãos pelo rosto, pelos olhos, o gesto denunciando o cansaço, afinal as emoções do dia foram muito intensas, exaurindo suas energias e deixando-o quebrado. O corpo moído pelo jogo, a briga, a explosão de raiva, a avalanche de emoções contraditórias... Colocou seu pijama favorito de seda verde, foi até a escrivaninha e acomodou-se para escrever um pouco. Escrever faria com que se sentisse melhor. Por algum tempo, ficou concentrado no que fazia, o silêncio confortador o invadindo lentamente. Escrevia e riscava, escrevia e riscava, varias vezes, sucessivamente. Até que chegou a um termo, revisou, corrigiu e leu. Gostou do que tinha criado. Havia muito tempo não escrevia, ainda mais poemas. E definitivamente nunca, mas nunca, poemas como aquele. Era envolvente, triste e apaixonado. Em nenhum verso falava de paixão, mas cada linha, cada palavra, cada vírgula, era uma declaração de amor.

_O Amor... É muito difícil aceitar, controlar então é impossível! Por que eu não posso ter controle sobre minhas emoções? Já não tenho controle sobre meus pensamentos ou sobre mim mesmo. Isso vai contra tudo que eu aprendi, vai contra tudo o que EU QUERIA para mim. Eu queria poder finalmente segurar as rédeas da minha vida em minhas mãos e parece que agora, por causa desse sentimento absoluto no meu coração, as rédeas novamente estão com outra pessoa. Nas mãos de quem eu nunca pensei que um dia iriam estar, daquele quem eu sempre pensei ser o inimigo, quem eu sempre pensei que odiava... E que me ODEIA. Ele só pode me odiar. Ainda posso me lembrar do olhar dele no campo de quadribol hoje pela manhã. Raiva, desprezo, deboche... Inferno! Preciso dormir, preciso pelo menos tentar._

Olhou para o pequeno vidro de poção do sono que o padrinho lhe dera. Fazia algum tempo que não precisava dele. Aos poucos a angústia fora diminuindo e ele passara a dormir melhor. Leves bicadas na pequena janela beirando o teto chamaram a atenção de Draco, tirando-o de seus devaneios. Ele foi até ela e com um aceno de varinha a abriu para que Sombra entrasse. Pegou o envelope e alimentou o animal antes de abri-lo. Sentou-se novamente, abrindo o envelope e reconhecendo a letra de Lucius.

_**Draco.**_

_**Você não cumpriu com minhas ordens. Isso é inaceitável! Esperava mais de você. Estou profundamente decepcionado. Sua maioridade está próxima e o Lorde das Trevas planejou a cerimônia de iniciação para o dia seguinte. Ele espera obediência cega e eficiência absoluta de seus comensais, exatamente como eu lhe ensinei. Por isso, não me envergonhe.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy.**_

Draco levantou-se num pulo, ficando ainda mais pálido que o normal se é que isso era possível. Colocou um robe sobre o pijama e saiu de seu quarto encaminhando-se para os aposentos de seu padrinho apressadamente. Chegou em frente a porta e bateu, aguardando impaciente. A porta se abriu bruscamente, Severus o olhou, a preocupação passando pelo rosto.

- Draco? Entre, o que houve?

- O que houve? - Estendeu a carta para seu padrinho. - Sev, acabei de receber isso e receio que não tenha mais alternativa, tenho que falar com o diretor o mais rápido possível.

- Concordo. Eu o acompanho, venha comigo. - Foi até a lareira e, jogando um pouco de flú, chamou o diretor. - Albus, pode nos receber? Precisamos falar-lhe, é importante.

- Claro Severus, entre.

Draco foi primeiro e Severus em seguida. Dumbledore os esperava ao lado da lareira, dirigiu-se à sua cadeira, apontando para duas outras em frente à sua mesa para que eles sentassem. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, juntando os dedos enquanto os olhava por cima dos oclinhos meia lua, esperando que alguém se manifestasse. Percebeu, pelo jeito desconcertado e ansioso, que era Draco quem queria falar.

- Aceitam uma balinha de limão? Ajuda a relaxar. - Voltou toda sua atenção para Draco, sorrindo para encorajá-lo.

- Não. Obrigado, Senhor. Diretor, sei que está sabendo do que aconteceu comigo nas últimas férias. Se o professor Snape conversou com o Senhor sobre mim, estou certo em pensar que deve ter lhe informado sobre como eu me sinto a respeito? Sobre como eu desprezo aquele... Aquela coisa! - Draco não conseguiu deixar que uma dose de asco pontilhasse as palavras. - E o que eu penso sobre seguir os passos do meu Pai... - Um sorriso de escárnio deslizou pelos lábios de Draco, acompanhando a expressão de desprezo e nojo em seu rosto.

- Sim, conversamos sobre os fatos e posso compreender como se sente. Gostaria que soubesse que estou disposto a ajudar no que for possível. Basta que diga o que pretende.

- Certo. Senhor, até agora, a única certeza que eu tinha, era sobre o que eu não queria. Tenho pensado muito nos últimos meses, tentando decidir o que fazer. Mas isso - entregou a carta nas mãos de Dumbledore, que leu atentamente - acabou de chegar e mais uma vez os fatos decidem-se por si mesmos. Eu tenho certeza do que não quero e isso vai ter que me bastar.

- Você compreende as implicações disso, Draco? - Severus perguntou, olhando seriamente nos olhos de seu afilhado. - Quando Lucius perceber que você não aceitará a marca negra, vai considerá-lo do lado inimigo. Você entende isso? Não poderá mais voltar para casa, vai romper com toda a vida que você conhece, vai deixar de ser um Malfoy!

- Eu deixei de ser um Malfoy no momento em que eu ajudei aquelas crianças. Eu acordei e compreendi que eu não poderia mais ser um Malfoy, não como Lucius espera de mim. Eu não poderia me submeter, me sujeitar... Não dá... Eu não seria capaz... Preciso manter a sanidade, preciso respeitar a mim mesmo e se eu trilhasse o caminho que Lucius escolheu para mim, eu não conseguiria, não posso aceitar...

- Ah, mas você não precisa aceitar... - Dumbledore argumentou, o olhos brilhantes encarando o rapaz. - Quando você fizer dezessete anos, ninguém vai poder forçá-lo a fazer o que não quer e nós também não queremos obrigá-lo a nada. A Ordem pode protegê-lo, mas se quiser trabalhar conosco, nos ajudar, será bem vindo, toda ajuda que pudermos ter é importante nessa guerra.

- Albus, ainda tem uma outra questão. Onde ele vai morar? Por que a partir do aniversário dele, ele não terá mais para onde ir.

- Durante o ano letivo ele fica aqui e nas férias ele pode ficar na sede da Ordem. Gostaria muito que você pensasse se gostaria de se juntar a nós. Se sua resposta for positiva, creio que Severus poderá orientá-lo sobre suas tarefas. - Dumbledore consultou Severus com o olhar.

- É claro, Albus.

- Pense com paciência. - Dumbledore se volta novamente para o rapaz à sua frente. - Escolher qualquer um dos lados dessa guerra é crucial. Escolhas são o que nos resta. Saiba que minha porta estará sempre aberta...

- Obrigado, Albus. - Severus se levanta ... - Vamos Draco.

- Obrigado, Senhor. Boa Noite.

- Boa noite Sr. Malfoy, Severus. - Dumbledore abre a porta da sala. Severus e Draco se dirigem para as masmorras.

oOo

Severus e Draco caminhavam calmamente pelos corredores desertos.

- Você vai ser mais um alvo para os comensais da morte. Você sabe disso, não é? Você precisa se expor o mínimo possível.

- Eu entendi, Sev. Vou ser cuidadoso.

- Você vai aceitar trabalhar com a ordem?

- Penso que será o mais certo a fazer, Sev. Não adianta ficar em cima do muro, vou ter que escolher um lado. Eu nunca tive escolha e agora que tenho, não pretendo deixar passar a chance de fazer o que eu acho certo. - Draco nunca pensara tão lucidamente. - Você sabe o que eu poderia fazer para ajudar?

- Você poderia me ajudar com as poções para a Ordem, você é bom nisso, tem um dom natural. - Chegaram em frente aos aposentos de Severus. - Agora vá, você precisa descansar, tem aula amanhã.

- Boa noite Sev. Obrigado.

Severus acenou com a cabeça, ficou parado no corredor, olhando seu afilhado que se afastava.

oOo

Alguns dias se passaram. A rotina das aulas, dos deveres escolares, dos treinos, seguia imperturbável. A tensão entre Harry e Draco, foi lentamente diminuindo. Depois da briga no jogo não houve mais provocações. O esforço foi feito por ambas as partes envolvidas. A troca de olhares e a observação mútua durante as refeições e pelos corredores continuava, mas agora as emoções eram contidas o máximo possível. Estava cada vez mais difícil para os dois não demonstrarem seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Foi em um dia particularmente agitado, ainda pela manhã, quando estavam se encaminhando para suas aulas que eles se esbarraram pelo corredor. Como estavam distraídos com seus colegas, falando acerca de deveres e trabalhos, ao se esbarrarem, Draco deixou cair seu livro de poções avançadas e uma porção de pergaminhos se espalharam pelo corredor. Harry se virou, já se abaixando para ajudar e se desculpando, quando os olhares se encontraram, esmeraldas com prata. Faíscas de irritação chisparam pelo ar e o clima ficou tenso. Ambos se controlaram para não cometerem o erro de se provocarem ou insultarem. Estavam no meio do corredor, abaixados, a meio caminho de juntarem o material espalhado no chão e paralisados pela surpresa da situação.

- Desculpe... Malfoy!? - Harry quebrou o silêncio, aturdido por não ter escutado nenhum insulto ou xingamento familiar da boca do loiro.

- Potter!

Draco mordeu a língua, para não falar nenhuma besteira. Recolheu rapidamente suas coisas, cumprimentou o trio grifinório com um aceno de cabeça e se retirou com Blaise e Pansy que o acompanhavam. Harry estava paralisado, espantado demais para ter qualquer reação, quando notou perto de seus pés um pergaminho dobrado. Pegou-o discretamente e colocou no bolso das vestes.

_Deve ser do Draco. Mais tarde peço a Gina que devolva a ele._

Colocou-se de pé novamente e reparou nos seus amigos que ainda estavam estáticos no corredor vazio, olhando espantados na direção que o loiro havia tomado. Hermione foi a primeira a cair em si e olhando para Rony parado, de boca aberta, deu-lhe um cutucão para chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Acorda Ron, fecha a boca.

- A doninha está doente? - Foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Rony, ainda olhando o corredor deserto.

- É óbvio que não, Ron! - Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Mas Mione, ele não gritou, não xingou, não praguejou! Só pode estar doente!

- Rony, ele também sabe ser educado quando quer. - Harry observou, impaciente com a falta de tato do amigo. - Será que você não pode dar um tempo? Está ficando cansativo.

- Mas Harry, aquele era o Malfoy!

- Verdade? - Harry bufou irritado. - Mione, eu desisto. Vou indo para a aula, vocês vêm? - E Harry foi caminhando sem olhar para ver se era seguido.

- Ron! Você não sabe segurar a língua? - Hermione olhou feio para Rony que ainda não tinha compreendido o que fizera de errado. - Vamos logo, que a gente esta atrasado.

oOo

Já era quase meia noite. Harry estava sozinho agora no salão comunal. Pensava em tudo que andara acontecendo desde o começo das aulas, desde aquela noite quando Dumbledore lhe falou sobre Draco. Lembrou-se do pergaminho que tinha encontrado no chão a seus pés pela manhã. Draco o havia perdido. Tirou o pergaminho de seu bolso e ficou olhando para ele, ainda dobrado, em suas mãos. Tomou a decisão, abriu-o. Ficou encantado, comovido, era um poema lindo e triste. Falava dos sentimentos e pensamentos mais íntimos de Draco, por alguém. Transbordava de paixão e emoção em cada letra. Era o retrato mais fiel da alma do loiro e mostrava o espírito apaixonado que se escondia por trás daqueles olhos frios e imperturbáveis.

_Ah! Por que fui abrir? Agora como posso devolver algo tão precioso para mim? Carregá-lo comigo é como poder guardar um pedaço dele para sempre! _

oOo

Draco terminava o seu trabalho de transfiguração. Estava muito contente consigo mesmo. Sua concentração nas aulas havia se normalizado satisfatoriamente. Já conseguira recuperar o domínio sobre suas máscaras e estava conseguindo controlar perfeitamente seus impulsos e provocações em frente ao trio grifinório. Conseguira cumprimentá-los pelo menos com educação. Não que tivesse perdido a vontade de chamar aqueles dois bestas de pobretão e sangue-ruim, mas pelo menos conseguira ficar de boca fechada e não provocar o seu Harry.

_- É irônico! Depois de mais de seis anos aqui estou eu usando um pronome POSSESSIVO para chamar o testa-rachada! MEU HARRY! As pessoas quando amam ficam completamente idiotas. Francamente, fazem qualquer loucura... Como a que eu vou fazer amanhã, de mandar o poema para ele. Por falar nisso, onde está? Será que eu perdi? Ah! Deuses! Ainda bem que não joguei fora os rascunhos..._

Draco estava tão distraído procurando o pergaminho... Sobressaltou-se. A coruja de seu pai acabara de pousar à sua frente. Draco acariciou as penas negras de Sombra, deu alguns petiscos para ela e livrou-a da correspondência para que pudesse voltar para casa. Mirou o envelope com profundo desgosto. Resolveu em seus pensamentos adiar o desprazer de ler a mensagem para o dia seguinte, de preferencia depois do café, para não estragar o prazer da refeição. Jogou o envelope com descaso sobre a escrivaninha. À partir dos rascunhos que guardara reescreveu o poema, a primeira coisa a fazer pela manhã seria ir ao corujal, antes que perdesse a coragem.

oOo

Draco espreguiçou-se languidamente. Ainda sonolento e relaxado, deixou-se ficar mais alguns momentos na cama, consultando a memória, enumerando mentalmente o que tinha para fazer durante o dia. As primeiras coisas pela manhã eram: em primeiro lugar, ir ao corujal; em segundo, apreciar tranqüilamente o café da manhã e o desenrolar dos acontecimentos na mesa da Grifinória. Arrumou-se cuidadosamente.

Entrou no salão principal, a aparência altiva e impecável como sempre. Serviu-se dos seus petiscos preferidos enquanto esperava pela chegada do correio. Vigiava atentamente o moreno, para acompanhar minuciosamente as reações dele à chegada da mensagem. Não precisou esperar muito, logo o salão foi invadido por dezenas de corujas, mas Draco buscava com o olhar por uma em especial. Foi em frente a um grifinório muito surpreso que uma coruja das torres pousou.

Harry levou um instante para perceber que a correspondência era para ele. Pegou o envelope elegante, deixando que a coruja se servisse do que restara em seu prato. Abriu a mensagem e não reconheceu a letra mas, certamente, reconheceu o poema que Draco perdera na manhã anterior, ligeiramente diferente em alguns versos e palavras aqui e ali. A compreensão de que aqueles versos profundos e apaixonados eram direcionados a ele o pegou completamente desprevenido. Sentiu o coração se acelerar perigosamente como se fosse explodir, o corpo todo quente, o rosto pegando fogo, furiosamente corado como se estivesse realmente em chamas. Não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de ler novamente...

_REFLEXOS DA ALMA_

_Eu não sei te dizer o que sinto_

_Estou perdido na escuridão._

_Já não sei o que pensar e_

_Se disser que te odeio, minto..._

_Se disseres que me odeia,_

_Perco o sentido de tudo, a razão._

_Quando falas meu nome_

_Eu ouço teu chamado._

_Ansioso, minha mente responde sim..._

_Mas minha boca diz: Não!_

_Minha alma está rasgada em pedaços_

_Mas, meus olhos estão frios e secos;_

_Meu espírito gritando meus lamentos_

_Mas, meus lábios estão selados._

_Então eu te peço... Ouça-me!_

_Quando a minha alma canta,_

_A minha voz diz ao mundo_

_O que sinto por ti,_

_São minhas lágrimas em palavras_

_Entoadas na canção._

_Já não sei o que sentir,_

_Mas ouvir que me desprezas_

_É demais para mim..._

_É uma dor tão grande_

_Que me faz perder o chão._

_Quero te encontrar, creia-me!_

_Mas para onde devo ir?_

_Só vejo trevas em meu caminho,_

_Nenhuma luz a iluminar._

_Eu te procuro e só vejo teus olhos_

_A única luz para me guiar._

_Quando meu olhar te procura_

_E passeia por teu corpo,_

_São os ecos do meu desejo_

_Em carícias negadas pela minha mão._

_Já não sei como agir!_

_Só sei que levanto todos os dias_

_E quando me olho no espelho_

_Pensas que me vejo? Ilusão!_

_Procuro a minha imagem,_

_Mas é a tua que encontro ali._

_Em ti vejo o meu reflexo,_

_E quando te olhas, é a mim_

_Que vês refletido em ti._

_Eu não posso dizer o que sinto..._

_Só sei que fecho meus olhos e sonho..._

_E o que pensas que eu vejo?_

_Vejo a ti e meu coração dispara,_

_Me olhas e minha alma sorri._

_Eu queria te dizer tantas coisas..._

_Queria te contar tantos sonhos,_

_Queria te cantar tantos desejos_

_Mas... Minha voz emudece diante de ti._

_É tudo tão difícil, não quero ver!_

_É tudo tão dolorido, não quero sentir!_

_Eu... Sou tudo que não quero ser._

_Mas tu... És tudo o que me faz sorrir._

Gina se encontrava ao seu lado e acompanhou a reação flagrante de Harry. Esticou o pescoço para espiar ao lado dele o que estava escrito no papel. Harry olhou para ela e entregou-lhe o papel para que lesse.

- Oh, Harry! É lindo, apaixonado! Triste também. Você sabe...?

- Sei. Foi por acaso que eu descobri, mas eu sei de quem é.

- E...? Diga!

- É da pessoa mais improvável que poderíamos pensar.

- É Dele...!? - Gina ficou boquiaberta.

- É. Dele mesmo!

- Como você pode ter certeza?

Você vai a Hogsmead? - Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. - Então venha, eu conto no caminho. - E Harry contou, tudinho como aconteceu, o encontro no corredor, o cumprimento hostil e estranhamente educado, e o pergaminho perdido. Como ele ficara surpreso e emocionado com o poema na noite anterior.

- O mais incrível é sentir a paixão latente em cada palavra, em cada verso e saber que foi ele quem escreveu, Gina! E saber que foi para mim, então... É indescritível o que estou sentindo ao saber disso.

E os dois saíram de Hogwarts a caminho de ogsmead

Hogsmesd. À frente deles iam Hermione e Rony, discutindo pra variar, e os dois iam caminhando e conversando um pouco atrás, aos cochichos, ainda sobre o mesmo tema: Draco.

oOo

Draco observara de longe a reação de Harry. Vira-o corar intensamente. Um discreto sorrisinho levantou os cantos de sua boca suavemente. Ele parecia ter gostado dos versos e mostrara o poema à Gina... Suspirou. Viu Harry, Gina, Granger e Weasley se afastando, sabia que eles iriam à Hogsmead. Agora, que estava duplamente satisfeito, que alimentara o corpo e a alma, era hora de encarar tarefas menos agradáveis e ver o que Lucius queria. Entrou no seu quarto e se jogou na cadeira com desagrado. Pegou o envelope e o abriu, mas o conteúdo o fez saltar da cadeira alarmado.

_**Draco.**_

**_Acho que você vai gostar de saber. Amanhã de manhã, um grupo de comensais, liderados por mim, atacará Hogsmesd com a intenção de capturarmos Potter. Cumpra minhas ordens desta vez e não vá, sob hipótese alguma, até o vilarejo. _**

_**Lucius.**_

_Deuses nos protejam! Harry já saiu com os amigos e com Gina! Tenho que correr... Tenho que tentar impedir... Tenho que avisar Dumbledore!_

Draco sai correndo pelas masmorras, o coração apertado pelo medo. Pelos corredores encontra com Blaise, coloca a carta de Lucius nas mãos dele e pede que a entregue somente nas mãos do professor Snape. Sai do castelo, atravessa os jardins e os portões... Chega ao vilarejo ofegante. Está tudo calmo, por enquanto; ele percebe que está sendo observado, o instinto o está avisando, Lucius e os comensais já estão ali, esperando pelo momento certo. - _Tenho que achá-los, não posso deixar que isso aconteça, que eles consigam... - _Draco se mantém alerta. Todos os sentidos de sobrevivência treinados por longos anos, desde a mais tenra infância no seu potencial máximo. Vai andando pelas ruelas displicentemente, como se estivesse passeando, os olhos frios freneticamente procurando pelos cabelos vermelhos naquele mar de adolescentes, quando repentinamente é puxado para dentro de algum lugar e jogado violentamente contra a parede. Seus olhos demoraram um pouco a se focar, por causa da escuridão do ambiente fechado em contraste com a claridade da rua. Aparente estava em um estabelecimento fechado há muito tempo, vazio e empoeirado... Mas o ódio latente no ar o fez voltar-se para alguém que estava com ele ali.

- Pai? - Draco tenta fingir surpresa por ver o pai à sua frente.

- Que você está fazendo aqui seu IMBECIL! Que parte do meu bilhete você não entendeu? Eu lhe ordenei EXPRESSAMENTE que não aparecesse por aqui.

- Eu entendi perfeitamente cada letra... Lucius. Você é que não parece enxergar a temeridade do que está fazendo. Esse lugar está cheio de adolescentes inocentes...

- Então é isso? Você está me desafiando!?

- Não. Mas não posso deixar de tentar defender a escola, como todos que estão aqui vão fazer no momento que essa gente insana começar o ataque.

- Desde quando você se importa com isso? Desde quando você começou a se importar com alguém?

- E desde quando você se importa com o que eu penso? Alguma vez você se importou com o que eu pensava ou sentia?

- Tome cuidado com a língua moleque ou posso acabar me esquecendo que você é meu filho.

- Eu sou seu FILHO? - Draco estava perdendo o controle, pela primeira vez estava se rebelando - Sempre pensei que eu fosse uma COISA qualquer de sua propriedade, do qual você pudesse se DISPOR ao seu bel prazer!

- Você está enveredando por um caminho muito perigoso. Eu não admito ser desobedecido. Cuidado com as suas escolhas, eu não terei piedade.

- MINHA VIDA SEMPRE FOI OBEDECER AS SUAS ORDENS! QUANDO FOI QUE EU TIVE ESCOLHA!? QUANDO FOI QUE VOCÊ TEVE PIEDADE? - Uma risada de escárnio escapou descontrolada da boca de Draco - PIEDADE!!! VOCÊ SABE O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO PELO MENOS!?

- Tem razão, eu não conheço a piedade. Por isso... CRÚCIO!!!

Foram dez minutos que pareceram horas. Quando ele achava que ia perder os sentidos, Lucius interrompia a tortura para logo lançar a maldição novamente. Lucius deixou Draco desmaiado no chão e saiu para cumprir seu plano, abandonando seu filho amontoado por ali como se abandona um trapo.

O ataque começou, explosões, gritos e gemidos eram ouvidos por todo o vilarejo. Os alunos mais velhos, a maioria membros da AD, tentavam defender-se e aos alunos menores como podiam. Sob o comando de Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina e os monitores presentes, conseguiram recolher quase todos os alunos dentro das lojas, e dedicarem-se a ajudar os moradores a se defenderem dos comensais. Graças à reação rápida de Draco, Dumbledore alertara a Ordem e aos Professores, que aparataram rapidamente pelo vilarejo a tempo de impedir que a desgraça fosse ainda maior, que Harry fosse capturado ou morto. Muitos comensais escaparam, alguns foram presos e levados para o ministério para serem interrogados, entre eles Lucius Malfoy. Quando tudo já tinha se acalmado, os alunos já tinham sido levados de volta à escola e somente alguns professores e membros da Ordem da Fenix ainda estavam pelas ruas, procurando mortos ou feridos juntamente com Harry e seus amigos, Snape chega até eles preocupado.

- Alguém viu Draco por aí? Ele não estava entre os alunos que voltaram à escola.

- A Doninha Saltitante sumiu é? Por um acaso será que não está...

Um Harry muito pálido encarou Rony, um misto de impaciência e preocupação no olhar, fazendo com que Hermione desse um beliscão no ruivo para fazer com que se calasse. Vermelha de vergonha ao ver todos os olhares voltados para eles.

- Para sua informação Sr. Weasley, foi o Sr. Malfoy quem deu o alarme. Foi através dele que o professor Snape me avisou e eu pude chamar a Ordem. Tem certeza de que ele não está na escola Severus?

- Tenho, Albus. Quando perguntei ao Sr. Zabini se sabia dele, o rapaz me disse que ele tinha vindo para Hogsmead, tentar alertar aos colegas do perigo.

O silêncio se instalou em meio aos presentes. Todos muito espantados pela atitude do loiro, já que esta certamente não era a ação que esperavam dele.

- Algum de vocês viu o Sr. Malfoy?

- Nenhum de nós o viu diretor. - Todos concentraram a atenção em Hermione - Nós quatro estávamos juntos quando a confusão começou e o único aviso que nós tivemos foi a intuição de Harry por causa da cicatriz, que o estava incomodando.

- Não podemos mais perder tempo, espalhem-se, precisamos achá-lo, algo sério pode ter acontecido. - A preocupação e a palidez estampada no rosto de Harry e a urgência em sua voz, fez com que todos se mobilizassem em busca do garoto.

Dividiram-se em pares e começaram a busca. Gina foi com Harry, sabendo o tamanho da aflição do amigo e preocupada com a aparência deste, que parecia que ia desmoronar a qualquer minuto de cansaço.

- Harry, não era melhor irmos para a enfermaria, você não está bem, parece prestes a desabar a qualquer momento.

- Não! Não, enquanto não acharmos Draco. Estou preocupado Gina, alguma coisa aconteceu com ele, posso sentir. Precisamos achá-lo!

Ao passarem pela porta de uma loja abandonada, ouviram um barulho, um gemido, baixinho. Entraram, as varinhas em punho, atentos a qualquer movimento. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a pouca luminosidade do ambiente, puderam distinguir um vulto largado no chão.

- Lumus! - A varinha de Harry se acendeu, refletindo o brilho prateado dos cabelos inconfundíveis de Draco. - É ele Gina! - Harry se apressou em socorrer o loiro, tentando segurá-lo nos braços. Mas o esforço foi demasiado grande, Harry não agüentou levantá-lo. Uma forte tontura o invadiu, derrubando-o de joelhos, tornando-o ainda mais pálido e foi aí que tudo escureceu. Draco abriu os olhos para ver Harry caindo ao seu lado e encontrar mais acima os olhos muito assustados de Gina, que acompanhava o amigo. Notou a boca de Harry suja de sangue, o rosto incrivelmente pálido, seus olhos cinzas se arregalaram com o entendimento do que acontecia.

- Gina! - A voz de Draco saiu baixa e fraca. - Chame alguém... depressa... Ele deve ter... quebrado alguma coisa... pode ter... perfurado o pulmão... deve estar com... hemorragia interna... Corre!

A ultima coisa que Draco viu, foi Gina saindo pela porta, chamando por socorro. E então, tudo se apagou.

oOo

Quando Draco novamente abriu os olhos, já era noite e estavam na enfermaria. Olhou para o lado e viu Harry na cama à sua esquerda, Hermione sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama, muito nervosa, torcendo um lencinho entre os dedos. Draco deve ter feito algum movimento brusco, pois a garota levantou a cabeça e virou-a em direção ao loiro. Ficaram algum tempo se olhando, a garota percebeu os lábios ressecados, se levantou e gentilmente pegou um copo de água e levou até ele.

- Quer um pouco de água? Deve estar com a garganta seca...

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, a garota colocou o braço por baixo do pescoço dele apoiando-o e levando o copo aos seus lábios. Draco tomou um gole de água e virou o rosto. Estava se sentindo moído e até a água revirava seu estômago. Virou-se novamente para ver o moreno ao lado, o rosto mortalmente pálido.

- E ele... como está...? - A voz rouca saindo num sussurro.

- Agora está tudo bem, mas foi por pouco, se você não tivesse avisado... Gina me contou como aconteceu. Ela disse a ele que devia ir à enfermaria, mas todos estavam procurando por você e...

- Maldito... senso de dever... grifinório... - A voz ríspida, ofegante pelo cansaço que sentia, um tom de raiva contida pontuando as palavras. - Ele... não ouve a razão... nunca...?

- Não seja estúpido, ele estava preocupado, como ficaria com qualquer pessoa que estivesse na mesma situação.

- Ele não precisava... se preocupar por mim... - os olhos cinzas a encaravam irritados e surpresos - Um crucius... Não me mataria... Além disso... Lucius não mataria... seu único herdeiro... Não por... desobedecê-lo.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram de espanto e terror. Ela não podia crer no que estava ouvindo, era além do que sua mais pavorosa imaginação poderia aguentar.

- Você está me dizendo, que o que deixou você assim, prostrado, foi a maldição Cruciatos lançada pelo seu próprio pai? E que ele o abandonou lá? Como ele pôde?

- Ele pode... Ele é... meu Pai... Ele é um... Malfoy... - Os olhos de Draco se fecharam. O cansaço o venceu.

Hermione voltou a se sentar, sem conseguir deixar de fitar o loiro que dormia. Ela finalmente compreendera a extensão do que era ser Draco Malfoy. Voltou sua atenção para Harry, mais do que nunca entendia o amigo.

Madame Pomfrey chegou ao lado dos garotos para examiná-los. Hermione observou a enfermeira examinando-os. Dumbledore e Snape entraram para ver como os garotos estavam. A enfermeira hesitou, fitando a aluna presente na enfermaria.

- Não se preocupe Poppy, é bom que a Srta. Granger saiba como os garotos estão. Os outros colegas devem estar angustiados esperando por notícias.

- Bem, o Sr. Malfoy está bem, só está esgotado e precisa repor as energias, descansar por uns dois dias. O Sr Potter, perdeu muito sangue mas está fora de perigo; o ferimento no pulmão já está curado; os ossos ainda estão frágeis mas, as poções que eu ministrei estão agindo e por isso ele deve dormir por uns três dias. Eu aconselharia deixá-lo aqui, pelo menos, por uma semana.

- Obrigado, Poppy. Srta Granger, creio que já pode ir e dar as notícias aos seus amigos. Amanhã nos seus horários de folga entre as aulas vocês podem vir ver como eles estão. Vamos Severus.

Todos eles se retiraram. A enfermeira se recolheu à sua sala. Os garotos ficaram sozinhos.


	9. Capítulo 09

**Título:** REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Autora:** Samantha

**Casal:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação:** Nc - 17

**Resumo:** Draco nunca imaginou que poderia mudar tanto. Harry nunca pensou que duas pessoas consideradas opostas pudessem ser tão parecidas. (Sou mesmo péssima em resumo... rsrsrs.)

**Avisos:** Slash e Lemon.

**Beta:** Sem betagem desta vez, por isso me desculpem por qualquer erro que tiver. Afinal ninguém é infalível, né?

**Disclaimer:** Estes personagens infelizmente pertencem a J.k. Rowling, por isso faço o possível para me divertir com eles ao máximo. Principalmente com Harry e Draco que são os meus preferidos!

Capítulo 9 

Quando Draco acordou, estava amanhecendo, podia ver pela fresta da janela os tons da aurora começando a colorir o céu. Estava se sentindo bem melhor, virou o rosto para encontrar Harry deitado na cama ao lado, respirando tranqüilamente, um leve colorido nas faces ainda bem pálidas. Perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto ficava velando o sono de Harry, mas pôde notar que já tinha amanhecido. O loiro não podia deixar de se preocupar, Harry nem se mexia...

_Não seja idiota Draco, se o que você intuiu quando o viu desmaiar foi acertado, ele deve estar sedado. Devem ter dado todas as poções possíveis e imagináveis... Quanto tempo será que ele vai ficar desacordado? Será que está fora de perigo?_

Draco virou-se de lado, apoiando-se no cotovelo para tentar se sentar, sentindo-se ainda bem dolorido. Assim que conseguiu levantar o corpo e sentar na cama, uma leve tontura o abateu, mas fechou os olhos e escorregou da cama apoiando-se nas mãos, forçando-se a ficar de pé. O toque dos pés no chão frio de pedra fez com que ele encontrasse o equilíbrio e a tontura o deixasse. Deu dois passos à frente e se apoiou na cama do moreno que dormia, a face levemente corada. Chegou com a mão bem perto do rosto sereno, hesitando tocá-lo, temendo acordá-lo ou magoá-lo (como se isso fosse possível). Mas ainda fragilizado emocionalmente pelos acontecimentos e pela maldição, os sentimentos que o dominavam moveram sua mão, fazendo com que tocasse gentilmente o rosto de Harry. Seu coração acelerou alucinadamente e agora que tinha vencido o temor de tocá-lo, não conseguia tirar as mãos dele. Estava achando maravilhoso passar os dedos pela pele suave do rosto, pelos fios negros e sedosos, tocar nos cílios delicados, na cicatriz que o atormentava. Draco não entendia o que estava sentindo, era uma agonia no peito, uma preocupação, uma necessidade de sentir o coração dele sob o toque de sua mão, se certificar que o Harry ali ao seu lado, ao alcance de seu toque, era real, que ele respirava e que tudo estava bem. Tudo isso junto era maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo dolorido. Sentir que faria de tudo para protegê-lo e ao mesmo tempo ser impotente para isso. Não conseguira nem avisá-lo...

- Maldito grifinório estúpido... Por que nunca ouve a razão - a voz soou áspera e embargada pela emoção, pouco mais que um murmúrio, a mão fria e fina passeando pelo rosto do moreno - por que se preocupar comigo...?

Um leve barulho às suas costas o alertou que não estava sozinho. Recolocou a expressão indiferente no rosto e voltou-se, para encontrar Zabini parado no meio da enfermaria, claramente embaraçado por chegar numa hora imprópria para o amigo.

- Perdão, Draco. Disseram-me que vocês estariam dormindo, por isso não bati. Eu passei só para me certificar de que você estava bem, desculpe se fui inconveniente.

- Está tudo bem Blaise, não foi nada. Não tem do que se desculpar.

Ao voltar para sua cama, Draco se desequilibrou e por um instante as pernas cederam ao seu peso. Zabini se apressou em ajudá-lo a voltar para a cama.

- Você precisa descansar mais meu amigo, restaurar as suas forças plenamente leva algum tempo. Tente não se preocupar com nada e... - Draco nada disse, apenas abaixou o olhar, embaraçado, sem saber o que dizer seja pelas suas atitudes no dia anterior ou pela situação que Blaise presenciara há alguns minutos antes. - Eu entendi Draco, não precisa falar. Sei que não está sendo fácil e que de agora em diante vai ficar cada vez mais difícil. Precisamos conversar, assim que você tiver alta, mas até lá, apenas descanse, amigo.

Blaise saiu deixando Draco novamente só com seus pensamentos. Virou-se na cama para fitar a cama ao lado. Harry dormia completamente imóvel, pelo menos não estava tão pálido. Agora sozinho novamente podia se dar ao luxo de abaixar suas defesas e deixar transparecer no rosto toda a preocupação pelo moreno. Um toque leve como uma carícia em seus cabelos chamou a sua atenção.

- Draco, - a voz conhecida soou baixa e suave. - você se sente melhor?

- Oi Gina. Eu estou bem sim, nada que um pouco de repouso não cure. - Ele falou sem se mexer, sem se voltar, sem deixar de velar o sono do moreno ao seu lado.

Gina deu a volta na cama, entrando no campo de visão de Draco, voltando seu olhar para o objeto de contemplação do loiro, Harry.

- Ele está bem agora, não está? Mione falou que ele está fora de perigo, que o pulmão já está recuperado e que ele vai dormir pelo menos mais dois dias, para que a recuperação dos ossos seja mais rápida. - voltou sua atenção para o amigo - Como você sabia, Draco? - o loiro olhou-a sem entender - Como você sabia o que tinha acontecido com Harry?

- Meu treinamento... - um sorriso sarcástico se instalou nos lábios de Draco ao ver o espanto nos olhos da ruiva. - Lucius não costuma deixar passar os detalhes, ele nunca deixaria que eu fosse parra o círculo dos comensais sem estar devidamente preparado, sem saber o suficiente sobre primeiros socorros ou o que fazer numa emergência. Numa guerra nem sempre você pode contar com medibruxos à disposição, você tem que saber se cuidar e também não pode se dar ao luxo de perder seus aliados...

- Você sempre me surpreende... - Gina passou a língua pelos lábios, um gesto claro de ansiedade de alguém que queria perguntar alguma coisa. O olhar afiado de Draco passou da contemplação do grifinório para o rosto de Gina, percebendo a mudança sutil no comportamento da amiga.

- Vamos lá Gina, eu sei que você quer me falar algo. Vá direto ao ponto.

- É verdade... - Gina o mirou direto nos olhos. - É verdade que você está assim, completamente esgotado... O corpo todo moído... por causa de uma maldição Cruciatos lançada pelo seu pai...? - Ela viu o amigo empalidecer.

- É... É sim Gina, é verdade. Eu tinha que me tomar uma atitude, então o desobedeci flagrantemente. Quando ele me questionou, acabei me rebelando e o afrontei... E ele... Ele me puniu.

- Ele o puniu...? Com uma imperdoável! Isso é monstruoso! Que espécie de pai...! - Gina estava escandalizada, mas vendo a expressão angustiada do amigo, cortou o assunto drasticamente. Viu que Draco não tirava o olhar preocupado de Harry. - Não se preocupe, Draco, ele está bem. - Afagou a bochecha do loiro falando com ele com delicadeza. - Você precisa descansar, então, eu volto amanhã para vê-los, certo? - E fazendo um carinho nos cabelos de Harry, Gina os deixou.

oOo

Escuro, estava tudo na mais completa escuridão. Harry ouvia uma voz ao longe, a voz era conhecida, falava baixinho, parecia um sonho. Não, não devia ser sonho, ele sentia um toque frio na sua pele, no seu cabelo, como uma carícia. Não conseguia falar, não conseguia abrir os olhos, nem se mexer. Deixou-se levar de novo para a inconsciência embalado pela leve carícia. Horas depois, sentiu de novo aquela presença ao seu lado. Aquele toque suave e frio, sem rosto, sem nome, mas que parecia tão conhecido. O silencio reinante à sua volta acentuava ainda mais o som da respiração calma e compassada, dando-lhe segurança. Não estava sozinho. E assim aconteceu, várias vezes, chegava à beira da consciência, sentia sensações, ouvia sons e vozes, mas não conseguia se libertar do sono que o aprisionava, até que um outro sentido se juntou ao tato e à audição. Sentiu um perfume conhecido junto a si. Suspirou profundamente, apreciando o perfume floral, levemente cítrico. Sentiu o corpo formigando, enquanto tentava se mexer, primeiro as pontas dos dedos, então os braços e as pernas. Tinha alguém ali, alguém que percebeu que ele estava consciente, apertou sua mão e o chamou. Ele reconheceu a voz imediatamente e abriu minimamente os olhos, a luz do dia o perturbando.

- Harry... - a imagem de Gina apareceu desfocada à sua frente.

Ele tentou falar, mas a voz não saiu prontamente, a garganta seca pelo longo tempo em repouso, não colaborava.

- Drac... - engoliu em seco - Gin... - Os olhos verdes denunciavam a preocupação -Drac...

- Ele está bem, Harry. Não aconteceu nada de grave com ele. - Gina sorriu, ao ver o alívio estampado no olhar do moreno. - Ele voltou à rotina escolar ontem. Sabe, ele ficou preocupado quando viu você desmaiar e percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele concentrou todo o esforço dele em me alertar do perigo, em me mandar buscar socorro.

Gina o apoiou pelos ombros, arrumou os travesseiros na cabeceira da cama e o ajudou a se recostar neles, entregou-lhe os óculos, serviu um pouco de água num copo e ofereceu a Harry, fazendo com que ele tomasse alguns goles.

- Gina, por quanto tempo estive dormindo?

- Por três dias, por que?

- Tive uma sensação esquisita. Por várias vezes eu pude ouvir, sentir, mas não podia me mexer ou falar, não conseguia, mas me sentia seguro, como se alguém estivesse aqui comigo. Às vezes eu ouvia uma voz tranqüila que falava comigo, parecia um sonho. Em outras eu sentia um toque delicado no meu rosto, no cabelo... E era tão real!

- Harry, eu acho que sei por que. Draco esteve se recuperando aqui, na cama ao lado da sua. Ele estava muito preocupado com você. E hoje ele veio aqui, pelo menos umas três vezes, ver como você estava.

- Mas se você disse que ele está bem, o que foi que aconteceu com ele? - Harry viu Gina aprumar o corpo, a fúria passando por ela, a indignação presente em cada sílaba que ela pronunciava.

- Ele foi vítima da maldição cruciatos, lançada pelo próprio pai... E pelo que entendi não foi só uma. Ele chegou à prostração, Harry! Não tinha força nem para falar! Como ele pôde torturar o próprio filho e abandoná-lo... Eu me sinto enojada até agora!

- Ah, então está acordado. - Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria. - Srta Weasley, acho que já é hora de voltar aos seus afazeres. Preciso examinar o Sr. Potter, e depois ele precisa se alimentar, há três dias não come nada sólido.

- Vou avisá-lo que você acordou e que está tudo bem. - Gina murmurou ao seu ouvido enquanto lhe dava um abraço e se despedia.

- Avise também a Hermione e Ron.

- Deixa comigo. - Ela saiu, tinha que tranqüilizar Draco e dar as boas notícias para Rony e Hermione.

oOo

Já era noite, Harry estava em seu salão comunal. Madame Pomfrey lhe dera permissão para sair naquele dia mesmo, somente depois dele prometer que não cometeria excessos. Foi recebido pelos amigos e colegas, muito contentes de vê-lo bem. Mas Harry não estava agüentando segurar a curiosidade. Não via a hora de se encontrar com Gina... Enquanto esperava por ela, o salão comunal foi se esvaziando, ele estava tão cansado, que acabou cochilando no sofá, sonhando com uma voz serena, que lhe dizia... Não conseguia entender o que dizia, mas era tão gostoso ouvi-la...

_- Harry... Harry! _- Sentiu o toque no seu ombro - Harry... Está me ouvindo...?

- Gina...? - Olhou para ela sonolento. - Estava esperando por você.

- Você devia estar dormindo, na cama e não aqui na poltrona.

- Onde você estava? - Ele perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

- Você sabe onde eu estava, por isso ficou me esperando em vez de estar descansando como Madame Pomfrey recomendou...

- Sei, sei... Você falou...?

- Falei, ele ficou aliviado ao saber que está tudo bem. - Gina riu ao lembrar de Draco. - E ficou irritado quando lembrou "do seu estúpido senso de dever grifinório" ao sair à procura dele, em vez de ir para a enfermaria...

- E o que ele esperava que eu fizesse, não dava para agir diferente! - Harry cedeu à irritação também.

- Harry! - Gina sorriu tristemente. - Com certeza ele não esperava que ninguém, muito menos você, sacrificasse o próprio bem estar por ele.

- Nunca fizeram isso por ele... Basta lembrar da atitude do próprio pai.

- Vamos Harry. Você precisa dormir, não devia nem ter saído da enfermaria.

Eles levantaram, se separaram ao pé das escadas do dormitório feminino. A seguir Harry foi para sua cama, ansiando pelo dia seguinte.

oOo

O dia amanheceu bonito, apesar do frio. Harry tomou café acompanhado de seus amigos e colegas, sentia-se bem disposto, e para não perder o hábito, sentou-se passando os olhos pela mesa no outro lado do salão, procurando a cabeça loira em meio aos estudantes sonserinos. Draco tomava seu café em silêncio, seus amigos à sua volta. Ele parecia como sempre, controlado e arrogante. E foi assim, o dia todo, Draco evitava que seus olhos e os de Harry se encontrassem. Ele sabia, todas às vezes, quando estava sendo encarado e fazia questão de desviar o olhar. Isso deixava Harry chateado, quando pensava que as coisas estavam começando a se acertar, voltava tudo à estaca zero. Agora parecia ainda pior, já que nem estavam mais se afrontando, Harry estava sendo ignorado pelo loiro deliberadamente e isso era novidade.

Depois de um dia cheio e exaustivo, de jantar sob o olhar vigilante de praticamente toda sua casa, de todas as recomendações maternais de Hermione sendo efusivamente apoiada por Gina e de seu amigo concordar que pelo menos dessa vez as duas estavam certas, Harry conseguiu escapulir para os jardins. Precisava de ar, se tinha algo que afugentava Harry era se sentir o centro das atenções, era quase sufocante. O jardim estava frio, mas o silencio, com apenas os sons da noite pelo ar, eram reconfortantes. Tirou o mapa do bolso interno da capa, abriu-o, e começou a reparar em quem estava onde, ou com quem, principalmente onde ELE estava. Era apenas isso que lhe importava nos últimos meses. Ele estava na biblioteca... Harry estava num canto escondido do jardim, uma cerca viva o protegia dos curiosos. E então ele se sentia à vontade para deixar-se divagar. Baixou os olhos para o mapa, agora estava saindo do quarto dele e indo para a sala que gostava de ficar. Harry não se agüentava de curiosidade, de saudade. Ia lá espiar, ia mesmo. Chegou à porta entreaberta, o espaço para passar era apertado, mas mesmo assim Harry tentou. A porta rangeu baixo, não queria chamar a atenção, mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Draco estava no seu lugar de sempre, no batente da janela, com seu violão. Em sua mão uma nova partitura, quando ouviu o rangido da porta. Esperou alguns minutos, olhando avidamente na direção de Harry, sem poder vê-lo, como não ouviu nenhum barulho, trancou a porta com um aceno de sua varinha. Enquanto tirava a música, os acordes, lia a letra com avidez. Era muito bonita, até poética. Começou a tocá-la, olhando na direção de Harry, para o vazio já que ele não o via. Foi deixando se envolver pela música, colocando toda a paixão, todo amor na voz. Enquanto cantava, completamente envolvido pela emoção, sentia o cabelo se arrepiando na nuca. Sentia a presença de alguém ali, por isso, colocou tudo o que sentia na interpretação daquela canção.

**I'm not a perfect person**

Não sou uma pessoa perfeita

**There're many things I wish I didn't do **

Há muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito

**But I continue learning **

Mas eu continuo aprendendo

**I never meant to do those things to you **

Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você

**And so I have to say before I go **

E então tenho de dizer,antes de partir

**That I just want you to know **

Que só quero que você saiba

A lua cheia o iluminava em cheio, criando uma aura prateada à sua volta.

**I've found a reason for me **

Encontrei uma razão pra mim

**To change who I used to be **

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

**A reason to start over new **

Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo

**And the reason is you **

E a razão é você

Harry se aproximou, sentia-se hipnotizado, os olhos grudados naquela visão bela!

**I'm sorry that I hurt you **

Estou mal por ter te machucado

**It's something I must live with everyday **

É algo com que tenho de viver diariamente

**And all the pain I put you through **

E com toda a dor que te causei

**I wish that I could take it all away **

Espero poder levá-la embora

**And be the one who catches all your tears **

E ser aquele que segura todas as suas lágrimas

**That's why I need you to hear **

É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça

Os passos incertos, deixando que a capa escorregasse, caísse lentamente aos seus pés... Olhando aquele rosto, tão diferente de todos os dias...

**I've found a reason for me **

Encontrei uma razão pra mim

**To change who I used to be **

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

**A reason to start over new **

Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo

**And the reason is you (x4) **

E a razão é você...

Os olhos fechados, a voz cantando com toda paixão, toda emoção pura da alma que se derramava ao som da música, da poesia...

**I'm not a perfect person **

Não sou uma pessoa perfeita

**I never meant to do those things to you **

Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você

**And so I have to say before I go **

E entao tenho de dizer,antes de partir

**That I just want you to know **

Que só quero que você saiba

Os olhos se abriram, a íris prata cintilando com todas as emoções que embalavam os sonhos do moreno... Draco o fitava e acreditava que sonhava...

**I've found a reason for me **

Encontrei uma razão pra mim

**To change who I used to be **

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

**A reason to start over new **

Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo

**And the reason is you **

E a razão é você

E como nos seus sonhos, como em seu poema, deixava que seu espírito falasse através da melodia...

**I've found a reason to show **

Encontrei uma razão pra mostrar

**a side of me you didn't know **

Um lado meu que você não conhecia

**a reason for all that I do **

Uma razão para tudo o que faço

**and the reason is you**

E a razão é você

As notas do violão foram findando, a voz morrendo com o fim da canção… Quando o silencio os envolveu, Harry se aproximou mais ainda do loiro sentado no batente da janela, quebrando o encanto, a ilusão de sonho se evaporando... A perplexidade o atingindo, fazendo com que ele entendesse que era tudo real!

- O que você faz aqui? - A indignação se somando à surpresa. - Como ousou...

Harry não respondia, apenas o olhava. Abriu a boca, para responder, se desculpar, mas nenhum som saía dela. Draco saltou da janela com a agilidade de um felino. A constatação de que estava completamente exposto o atingindo com força total. A expressão de Harry era indecifrável, o impacto causado por aquele olhar e aquela voz o devastara. Harry continuava a encará-lo, a intensidade do olhar enigmático deixando Draco nervoso, inseguro, provocando o medo e a raiva. Ele estava esperando pelo sorriso debochado, o desprezo, que certamente viriam... O desespero no seu coração falou por ele.

- AFASTE-SE DE MIM POTTER! Como você ousou invadir a minha privacidade?

Harry não respondia, não conseguia. Só conseguia chegar cada vez mais perto do loiro, os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente com todas as emoções descontroladas passando por eles. Essa atitude deixava o loiro cada vez mais em pânico.

- PARE! SUMA DAQUI POTTER! - Estava cada vez mais encurralado, as costas quase encostando na parede. - Afaste-se...! Eu não quero...! - A raiva e a agonia lutando entre si. - Isso está ficando insuportável! Eu sei que atormentei vocês durante seis anos e se você queria se vingar de mim saiba que está conseguindo, que eu estou queimando no inferno! PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! Eu não sei mais o que fazer... EU NÃO QUERO ISSO! Acho que estou enlouquecendo...

Harry chegou a um passo dele. Não dizia nada, apenas o ouvia. Espantado demais para qualquer reação, enquanto o loiro despejava tudo que sentia diante dele.

- Não sei o que fazer... - Draco deu-lhe as costas. - Quando estou sozinho... Eu sinto frio! Um frio que parece que nunca vai acabar, que gela a minha alma! E quando eu lhe vejo, quando você está por perto, eu sinto dor, DOR! Como se garras esmagassem meu coração. Eu não sei o que é isso! Eu queria, por um só instante, voltar a não sentir nada, SENTIR MACHUCA...! DÓI MUITO! Era preferível um feitiço, um Crúcio, um Avada Kedavra... - Draco encosta a testa na parede de pedra, toda a raiva concentrada nos punhos, as unhas enterradas nas palmas. - Por que não me mata logo de uma vez e acaba com isso? - Desfecha um murro com todo seu desespero na parede de pedra, ferindo os dedos delicados.

Harry somente o olhava, via a angústia dele, ouvia a voz fria marcada pelo ódio, sentia como se fosse em seu próprio coração. E aí não pôde mais, não pôde mais suportar vê-lo assim. Avançou para ele agarrou seus ombros e o virou para si, encostando-o na parede.

- CALE-SE! - Você não sabe que monte de barbaridades está falando! Você não sabe de NADA! - Draco estava fora de si, tentou esmurrar o Grifinório. Harry fechou as mãos, agarrando nos pulsos do loiro, colocando-os acima da cabeça, na parede. Firmou-os ali com uma das mãos e com o corpo e as pernas segurou o sonserino contra a parede, imobilizando-o.

O corpo todo de Draco tremia incontrolavelmente, como se estivesse em delírio febril. Os olhos de prata cerrados com a força de segurar as lágrimas, que lentamente começaram a escorrer pela pele suave de sua face, ainda mais pálida pela claridade da lua, a única luz que iluminava aquela sala deserta. Pela primeira vez, desde os quatro anos, ele chorava, ele não queria, mas não conseguia parar.

- Shhhh! - Gentilmente Harry encostou os dedos nos lábios delicados. Ainda imobilizando Draco, passou os dedos pelo rosto suave, enxugando as lágrimas com carinho... - Shhh! Não fale mais nada... - Os dedos nas sobrancelhas, ao longo do nariz fino e reto, nos cílios úmidos.

- O que você está fazendo... - sussurrou, a voz trêmula - Tem idéia do que está fazendo comigo? - o coração dele batia tão alto nos ouvidos quanto um tambor, sentia a pele do corpo todo formigar em pequenos choques...

- Sim, tenho, estou decorando você... Eu não quero me afastar, mas se eu tiver que fazê-lo quero me certificar de que não só minha alma conhece cada detalhe seu, mas minhas mãos e meu corpo estarão com a sua imagem gravada para sempre.

E Harry começou a fazer com os lábios o mesmo caminho das pontas dos dedos... Na face, por onde rolaram as suas lágrimas, nas pálpebras úmidas de tristeza, os lábios roçaram com delicadeza nos lábios de Draco, e no contorno das orelhas, e na curva sensual do pescoço... Uma sensação de languidez começou no coração do loiro, lentamente se alastrando pelo peito, tomando totalmente o corpo, queimando como fogo. E Harry o beijou, lentamente, para que ele não se assustasse... Um selinho demorado, uma pressão forte e lenta e então de novo, e de novo. Draco estava ofegante, o coração queimando, cada vez mais forte. Harry passou a língua nos lábios dele e passou os dentes, mordendo, provocando, implorando, fazendo com que o loiro entreabrisse os lábios. Então invadiu aquela boca delicada com a língua num beijo profundo, intenso. Como o se sol o consumisse em chamas, em lavas incandescentes, extinguindo todo o frio, toda mágoa. O amor e a magia varreram de seu ser toda a dor, toda amargura. Draco se esqueceu de quem era, de onde estava, só havia aquela boca, aquele beijo, aquele momento.

Harry afastou-se um pouco, para poder olhar para ele, puxou-o contra si num abraço, querendo fundir um corpo no outro, as pernas de Draco completamente sem forças não conseguiam mais sustentar seu peso. Harry pegou a varinha e conjurou um sofá ao lado deles. Deitou o sonserino ali, ele não opunha resistência. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Pegou em suas mãos, viu os dedos machucados, esfolados, os pulsos delicados marcados e vermelhos onde ele tinha segurado com força. Beijou-os com reverência, os pulsos, os dedos, as palmas das mãos. Draco abriu os olhos, suspirou profundamente e eles se olharam, como se estivessem se vendo pela primeira vez, como se estivessem se conhecendo ali, naquela hora. Devagar eles foram se aproximando, a respiração foi ficando cada vez mais ofegante, o beijo começou delicado, devagar, as línguas se encontrando, se acariciando. O desejo foi crescendo, e o beijo e as carícias foram ficando cada vez mais exigentes. Harry puxou as vestes dele bem devagar, os dedos soltando os botões com paciência, tirando a camisa com lentidão, o corpo todo arrepiado com os carinhos de Draco em sua nuca. Deixou os lábios macios, enquanto as mãos abriam as vestes do loiro, a boca quente e úmida no pescoço, as mãos acariciando exigentes o peito, o abdômen, os dedos brincando no cós da calça...

Draco estava ficando enlouquecido, agarrou os cabelos de Harry e o puxou para si, num beijo possessivo, lambendo e mordendo aquela boca que o deixava fora de si, passando os dentes pela orelha e pelo pescoço, em pequenas mordidas, enquanto os dedos trêmulos pela emoção e o desejo tentavam em vão abrir os botões. A coordenação das mãos de Draco não ajudava, e as mãos de Harry passeando pelo seu corpo, pelas suas pernas por dentro da calça, o estavam deixando completamente insano! Puxou com violência a camisa pelos colarinhos fazendo com que alguns botões voassem para todos os lados, arrancando a camisa, expondo o peito, os ombros e os braços firmes e fortes. Colou a boca no peito do moreno deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passava. Tateando com a boca, os olhos fechados, achou os mamilos arrepiados pelo desejo, passou a língua provando a pele, sugou com suavidade para logo depois apertar levemente com os dentes... Harry estava quase no limite da razão, segurou os pulsos do loirinho e retribuiu a carícia provocante nos biquinhos rosados, naquele corpo adoravelmente pálido sob a luz do luar. Draco se contorcia, tentando reprimir os gemidos selvagens, estava a ponto de perder totalmente o juízo, completamente em chamas, fogo líquido correndo em suas veias! Harry desceu ainda mais as mãos, abrindo a calça e explorando a intimidade com os dedos, sentindo o volume na palma da mão que se fechou, arrancando gemidos desesperados do loiro, que foram logo abafados por sua boca exigente. Acomodou-se ao lado de Draco no sofá apertado, deitando-se quase que por cima, afastou o rosto para olhar para ele, os lábios cheios, vermelhos, úmidos, os olhos desfocados pela paixão. Ainda olhando naquele rosto torturado pelo desejo, retirou a calça e a cueca de seu amor, deixando-o maravilhosamente nu. Ajudou Draco a livrá-lo do resto de suas próprias roupas, e num beijo cheio de paixão e volúpia colou seu corpo ao dele, roçando os corpos ardentes. Então foi deixando um rastro de fogo no corpo de Draco, beijos quentes, lambidas sensuais, mordidas eróticas, percorrendo o peito, os mamilos arrepiados. As mãos nas coxas firmes, a boca nos pelos loiros, as mãos na base do membro ereto, a língua passeando por toda a extensão deixando Draco sem fôlego, louco de prazer, então tomou-o todo na boca, e sugou, mordiscou, lambeu a glande sensível, o prazer o arrebatando em ondas, perdendo o contato com a realidade... Harry só sentia o desejo, o prazer, a paixão do outro, queria satisfazê-lo, ouvir seu gemidos roucos, os gritos estrangulados de prazer. Parou por um instante, para olhar o rosto extasiado de Draco... Tomando-o novamente logo em seguida, provocando sensações descontroladas no sonserino...

Har... ry! - Draco gemeu, a respiração entrecortada denunciava o estado de tensão e desejo, se perdendo no prazer que tomava conta de seu corpo, cada vez mais forte, sendo levado por um furacão de paixão até explodir incandescente, inebriante, em gritos e gemidos incontidos e então, paz. Harry sentiu o gosto do prazer de seu amor, sentiu seu corpo relaxar em seus braços, beijou sua boca com ternura, nos lábios o sabor da paixão. Abraçou-o com carinho, puxando-o por cima de seu corpo, cobrindo seu rosto de pequenos beijos.

- Você tem noção do que está fazendo comigo? - a voz de Draco era apenas um sussurro agora, a cabeça repousando no ombro de Harry.

- Sim, eu tenho sim. - Harry respondeu num sussurro também, deitado na beirada do sofá.

- Eu odeio você por isso... - As palavras de Draco soaram duras na voz enrouquecida pelos gritos de prazer.

- Eu sei que você não me odeia... - Os lábios de Harry se abriram lentamente num sorriso.

- Como pode saber como eu me sinto, se nem mesmo eu sei? - Harry engole em seco, e antes que perca a coragem aperta-o com força, fecha os olhos esmeralda, encostando sua testa na testa dele, e deixa seu coração falar.

- Sei que você não sabe o que sente por mim, que não sabe NOMEAR o que sente por mim... Você me pede para eu me afastar, mas eu não poderia deixar você, eu não conseguiria evitar de fazer tudo de novo, nem que eu quisesse. E mesmo que eu o deixasse, onde quer que eu fosse você estaria comigo Draco... Presente no meu coração, na minha mente, na minha alma. Não tenho como, e nem quero, afastar você de mim... Por que... Eu não odeio você, não quero me vingar, eu não poderia... Não posso mais dormir sem sonhar com você. E todas as vezes que sonho, acordo encharcado de suor, trêmulo e arrepiado como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio e aí, passo o resto dessas noites em claro. Sei o que eu sinto e por causa disso não posso mais ficar longe. Por que não posso mais acordar sem que meu primeiro pensamento seja para você. Porque não posso mais fechar os olhos a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, sem ver os seus olhos ou seu sorriso.

Abriu os olhos e mergulhou naquelas íris prateadas. Por um momento o tempo parecia parado, os dois em muda contemplação. Harry não podia mais se esconder, não dava mais.

- Por que... Eu... Eu... Amo você... Amo muito, com toda a magia que anima meu ser, com toda minha alma, com todo meu coração. Um amor que não cabe mais dentro de mim. Que quando você está longe estilhaça minha alma e quando eu ouço sua voz faz com que eu me sinta completo. - Os olhares dos dois se encontraram. A declaração de amor pegara Draco de surpresa, fora tomado pela emoção de se sentir amado, amado por uma alma pura como Harry.

- Harry...!

- Eu vou beijar você outra vez... - Os lábios se encontraram e ele o beijou, e Draco correspondeu. Eles se tocaram incertos, as mãos passeando levemente no rosto, nos cabelos, na nuca, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos. Harry acomodou-se melhor, mais perto, abraçando e segurando-o junto a si com carinho.

Ficaram lá por muito tempo ainda. Já eram mais de três horas da manhã, quando finalmente se deitaram em suas camas, para sonharem um com o outro.


	10. Capítulo 10

REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Título:** REFLEXOS DA ALMA

**Autora:** Samantha

**Casal:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação:** Nc - 17

**Resumo:** Draco nunca imaginou que poderia mudar tanto. Harry nunca pensou que duas pessoas consideradas opostas pudessem ser tão parecidas. (Sou mesmo péssima em resumo... rsrsrs.).

**Avisos:** Slash e Lemon.

**Beta:** Sem betagem desta vez, por isso me desculpem por qualquer erro que tiver. Afinal ninguém é infalível, né?

**Disclaimer:** Estes personagens infelizmente pertencem a J.k. Rowling, por isso faço o possível para me divertir com eles ao máximo. Principalmente com Harry e Draco que são os meus preferidos!

**Agradecimentos: **Quero agradecer em especial a uma nova amiga, que me deu um incentivo, quando soube que eu estava travada neste capítulo. Ela foi quem me deu o elo que faltava para que eu pudesse voltar a escrever. Esse capítulo é dedicado a ela, e somente para ela. TAMYYYY!!! ESSE É TODO SEU, AMIGA! OBRIGADA DE CORAÇÃO! BEIJOS.

Capítulo 10 

Draco pouco a pouco desperta sonolento. Ainda sem abrir os olhos percebe que não está em sua cama e que ainda é noite. Apesar de a temperatura ter caído muito, sente-se aquecido, seguro e confortável. Sente um peso sobre a lateral de seu corpo, quase sobre ele. Abre os olhos, e vê mexas escuras sobre o seu peito, um contraste gritante com a alvura do seu corpo, mexas tão macias, sedosas, uma carícia na sua pele. Sente um braço o envolvendo com firmeza, a mão áspera, mas de toque leve, repousa na sua cintura. A realidade o atinge lentamente. Onde está, com quem, que estão completamente nus e que, não fossem os feitiços de privacidade e silêncio, já teriam sido descobertos ali. Com todo cuidado, começa a se desvencilhar do moreno, não quer acordá-lo. Antes de se levantar e sair completamente do abraço, fita longamente o rosto adormecido, a expressão calma e serena, os olhos esmeralda escondidos pelas longas pestanas cerradas. Sai do sofá com pesar, vestindo suas roupas com rapidez e se encaminhando para a porta. Antes de sair, porém, olha para trás, prestando atenção nos detalhes daquela sala, por tudo que aconteceu poucas horas antes, até fixar o olhar em Harry... Volta novamente sobre os seus passos, abaixa-se sobre um joelho e corre os dedos delgados levemente por entre as mexas negras afastando-as do rosto em sono profundo. Aproxima-se dele e, com muita delicadeza, pousa um beijo em sua têmpora. Afasta-se. Decidido, retira o feitiço de privacidade por um instante e se dirige de volta ao seu quarto.

oOo

Draco espreguiçou-se lentamente. Percebeu que ainda era muito cedo, o céu ainda estava bastante escuro, ainda parecia noite. À medida que despertava, as idéias foram clareando e todas as lembranças daquela noite começaram a passar pela sua mente, trazendo de volta também todas as emoções. A canção apaixonada, a raiva quando se viu exposto, a excitação no toque da pele e o prazer... E que prazer! Sentiu-se arrepiar, um nó no estômago, não conseguia entender o que se passava dentro de si.

Levantou-se, espreguiçando-se novamente, pegando roupas, toalha, se encaminhando para o chuveiro. Era ótimo ter um banheiro só para ele. Abriu o chuveiro, temperando a água. Entrou sob a água morna, o jato forte massageando os ombros, a nuca, o rosto. A sensação era maravilhosa, a água correndo sobre ele como se estivesse beijando o seu corpo...

_Deuses! Ainda tenho no corpo a sensações dos beijos dele! Aquele toque leve, delicado que quase me enlouqueceu ontem, que me fez perder a noção de quem sou ou de onde estou. O toque daqueles lábios, daqueles dedos em todas as partes de mim..._ - espalhou o sabonete na pele, as mãos deslizando quase como uma carícia, fechou os olhos, ofegando de desejo. - _Mas eu gostei do que aconteceu, não? Oh, sim, gostei muito, o prazer foi imenso, foi intenso demais, mas, e agora? Como vou encarar o Harry? Não, não, o certo é: como eu vou encarar o Potter? Nós sempre fomos inimigos e agora... Agora, não só não encontro mais ódio no meu coração mas, a emoção que sinto é indescritível! _Fechou o registro, pegou a toalha, se secando vigorosamente. O corpo todo formigava, de tão sensível. Começou a se trocar, arrepiando-se a cada vez que o tecido deslizava na pele... - _Meu Merlin! Estou assim só por me lembrar dele! Como vou encontrar aqueles olhos verdes daqui a pouco? _

Foram tantos sentimentos diferentes, tanta coisa se passou em tão pouco tempo que ele não sabia bem como se comportar de agora em diante, como reagir diante dos fatos que se apresentavam, principalmente com Harry.

Além disso, tinha a declaração do moreno de olhos verdes... Isso foi o que mais o surpreendeu: O amor. O amor do moreno por ele! E ele, estava apaixonado, não é? Não sabia definir com exatidão como ou quando, mas definitivamente sim. Acertou os detalhes, a gravata, os cabelos (a franja sempre caindo sobre os olhos). Mas, eu quero mesmo me envolver? Uma vozinha no fundo da sua mente lhe dizia que sim, lhe dizia para mandar tudo às favas e ficar do lado de Harry... Olhou-se no espelho conferindo sua aparência. Correu os olhos pelo uniforme, o cabelo, o rosto... E então ele viu... A face levemente corada, os lábios geralmente duros relaxados em um discreto sorriso. Os olhos brilhantes de contentamento, que iluminavam seu rosto. Forçou-se a neutralizar sua expressão facial, afinal o que ele sentia era só dele, não seria bom que as outras pessoas o vissem assim. Pegou o material e subiu para o salão principal.

oOo

Harry suspirou. Um arrepio de frio passou pelo seu corpo nu. Passou a mão pelo lugar onde estava deitado, percebendo que não era sua cama, que estava nu em pêlo, que estava frio, sozinho e, definitivamente, não sabia onde estava. Abriu os olhos, a visão borrada pela falta dos óculos. Tateou ao lado do sofá, encontrando-os. Colocou-os e observou onde estava, lembrou-se de tudo e a realidade o atingindo de uma só vez. Olhava para a sala e via os acontecimentos se repetindo diante se si, como a reprise de um filme trouxa, como começou a noite mais maravilhosa de toda sua vida, seus olhos, seus lábios, sua pele, seu corpo todo impregnado com a visão, o cheiro, o gosto dele...

_Aimeumerlim!_ - Fecha os olhos em deleite com as lembranças. - _Hum... Ainda tenho a sensação daquela pele nos meus dedos, dos cabelos nos meus ombros, o gosto do seu prazer na minha boca. Deuses! Nunca pensei que poderia provocar tanto prazer em uma pessoa, e sentir tanto prazer com isso. E que prazer!_ - Suspira - _Como tive coragem de atacá-lo daquela forma?_ - passa as mãos pelo corpo novamente arrepiado, e não é de frio certamente. - _Beijando, lambendo, mordendo..._ - Não consegue conter um gemido - _Ahhnnn... Preciso de um banho urgentemente e da minha cama._ _Não posso continuar pensando nisso... Não agora._

Esticou-se no sofá languidamente, alongando os músculos do corpo todo, os trejeitos preguiçosos de um felino. Levantou-se e começou a juntar suas roupas, vestindo-as pelo caminho, enquanto que com a varinha ia pondo ordem na sala e sumindo com o sofá (a prova do crime). Retirou os feitiços da sala, entrou sob a capa de invisibilidade e, com um ultimo olhar pelo lugar, saiu, voltando para a torre, para o conforto da sua cama.

oOo

Harry virou-se na cama, fitando a janela, percebendo a gama de cores no céu que clareava, saindo do negro profundo, passando para azul escuro e então clareando em todos os tons de lilás, laranja e amarelo. O dia amanhecia, encontrando um Harry bem acordado e incrivelmente bem disposto.

Passara as últimas horas pensando naquela noite, naquela sala. Acordara com um arrepio de frio, sozinho no sofá. Lembrara-se de tudo, sentira-se corar novamente, excitado pelas lembranças de tamanho prazer. Levantou-se decidido a tomar um banho. Todos ainda dormiam. Tomou uma ducha rápida e se trocou distraidamente, deixando sua mente vagar pelas lembranças das sensações maravilhosas daquela noite.

oOo

Quase ninguém tinha descido ainda para o café. Ron ainda estava acordando quando ele saiu. Desceu as escadas, calmamente, lembrando-se de algum tempo atrás quando se encontrara com Ele ali nas escadas e sorriu. Entrou no grande salão, sentando-se no seu lugar costumeiro, ainda devaneando sobre tudo o que andara ocorrendo durante o ano. Desde quando conversara com o professor Dumbledore na primeira noite do ano letivo, até aquela noite. Como tudo tinha mudado, como ele tinha mudado, como Draco tinha mudado. Quando foi que tudo começou a mudar afinal?

_Foi naquela noite em que ele salvou as crianças, na noite em que ele se permitiu ser humano como qualquer outra pessoa, quando ele se libertou do jugo de Lucius Malfoy, quando Draco finalmente acordou para a vida... Dentro de mim, tudo mudou também. Mudou, quando enxerguei o Draco pela primeira vez naquela noite à beira do lago, quando eu vi as primeiras emoções genuínas cruzarem o seu olhar. Mudou, quando vi seus lábios se abrirem num sorriso, quando ouvi sua voz como se fosse pela primeira vez, no som musical de sua risada ou soando suave e gentil. Mudou, quando eu percebi que ele também sentia medo, insegurança, solidão. E agora, depois dessa noite, eu sei que nunca mais nós nos olharemos da mesma forma. Draco já sabe o que eu sinto, eu lhe disse, em palavras e ações._

Harry tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto sobre a mesa, com uma torrada a meio caminho da boca, os pensamentos concentrados dentro de si mesmo. Não percebeu que seus amigos chegaram, nem nas expressões espantadas por encontrá-lo já à mesa, nem no olhar divertido entre Ron e Hermione ao vê-lo tão ensimesmado que se esqueceu da torrada em sua mão e a boca aberta. Não percebeu que eles tinham se sentado à sua frente, a não ser quando sentiu um leve toque em sua mão e uma voz meiga o chamando com suavidade.

- Harry...!? - O moreno despertou de seus devaneios e encarou seus amigos à sua frente, pousando seu olhar na face de Hermione.

- ... - Olhou para seus amigos, sem entender a expressão em seus rostos, entre preocupados e divertidos.

- Você tá legal, cara!? - Ron sorria, mas seus olhos mostravam-se sérios e um pouco preocupados.

- Sim... O quê...? - Olhava ora um ora outro sem entender nada.

- Você está bem, Harry? - Hermione perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Descobrimos agora a pouco que você já tinha descido e viemos encontrá-lo, você não nos viu chegar, estava longe, com uma expressão muito estranha, parecia que estava em outro lugar - Ron sorri zombeteiramente - até esqueceu de comer a torrada e estava de boca aberta!... Ai... - Hermione olha para Ron seriamente e o cutuca com o pé por baixo da mesa, fazendo com que ele se cale.

- Não foi nada gente. - Harry sorriu vendo a costumeira cena do café se repetindo novamente. - Eu estava só pensando nas aulas de hoje.

- Onde você estava ontem? Quando fui dormir você ainda não havia chegado... - Harry sentiu o rosto pegar fogo, ao pensar onde estava e fazendo o que.

Eu só fui caminhar no jardim e perdi a noção da hora - ele diz com os olhos baixos sem encarar os amigos - Aí, eu acordei de madrugada e não consegui mais dormir. Quando vi o dia amanhecendo, me deu vontade de levantar, tomar um banho e descer. Foi só isso. - Ele levanta os olhos e encontra os de Hermione, que observava atentamente sua reação e finalmente dá uma dentada na torrada.

Viu, - Rony comenta de olhos pregados em seu prato, sem notar o jeito acanhado do amigo. - eu não disse, ele tá normal, tá tudo bem...

- Rony! - Hermione fecha a cara e dá um beliscão no ruivo.

- Aiai! Mione, vai ficar roxo... - Ron esfrega o braço dolorido.

- Bom dia!!! - Era Gina que chegava. - Olha de esguelha o desenrolar da discussão à sua frente, e sorri. - Bom dia Harry, - ela diz baixinho ao moreno - acho que esses dois nem notaram que eu cheguei...

- Bom dia, Gina. De agora em diante eles não vão notar mais nada, nem se Merlin em pessoa entrar no refeitório voando numa vassoura.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você me parece tão contente esta manhã...

- Ahn? - Harry sorri e sente o rosto corar novamente. - Depois eu conto, Gina.

Harry desvia sua atenção para as portas do salão. Seus olhos tinham acabado de captar a entrada da imagem da perfeição. Acompanhou com crescente ansiedade, o loiro atravessar o caminho entre as mesas das outras casas até chegar ao seu lugar na mesa da sonserina, ao lado de Pansy e Blaise. Os olhos de Draco se concentram eu seu prato, à sua frente, ele não levanta o olhar nenhuma vez, nem para olhar para os amigos. Apenas se inclina na direção deles quando os ouve comentarem alguma coisa, mas sua atenção está completamente dispersa, seu corpo está ali, mas sua cabeça está em outro lugar.

Draco come distraidamente, o refeitório agora já está cheio, a atmosfera está carregada do som de dezenas de adolescentes que conversam, som dos pratos e copos e talheres que se esbarram enquanto os alunos apreciam a refeição matinal.

Logo outros sons se fazem ouvir, o som de dezenas de asas, é o correio que chega com cartas, encomendas e o jornal. Harry que está concentrado em comer e em seus problemas particulares, sente-se incomodado ao perceber que o barulho do salão diminuiu consideravelmente. Levanta o rosto e passa os olhos pelo salão, notando que muitos alunos agora estão lendo o jornal e fazendo comentários aos cochichos. Não pode deixar de notar que muitos olhavam disfarçadamente e alguns encaravam declaradamente a mesa da sonserina. Volta seu olhar na mesma direção que os outros alunos, e vê que Draco ainda come alheio ao que acontece ao seu redor, mas Pansy e Blaise lêem o jornal com a expressão séria e que Pansy está incrivelmente pálida. Encara Hermione e Ron. A amiga também lê o jornal e pela sua expressão as notícias não são boas. Rony, como sempre está devorando o conteúdo do seu prato. Harry repara que Gina também observa a ele e a todo salão, prestando atenção ao desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

- Mione... O que aconteceu... - Harry pergunta num sussurro e Hermione levanta os olhos do jornal.

- Ontem à noite, houve uma tentativa de fuga de Azkaban. Durante a luta, houveram várias baixas, tanto entre os Aurors, quanto entre os prisioneiros. - Harry arregala os olhos, o conhecimento do que deve ter acontecido tomando conta do seu entendimento. - Lucius Malfoy... - Ele escuta ela dizer - O nome dele está na lista dos mortos. - Harry se volta na mesma hora para os sonserinos, a tempo de ver o rosto do loiro espelhar as mais diversas emoções, a tempo de vê-lo levantar-se bruscamente e sair do salão sem olhar para trás.

Harry se levanta também, no reflexo de ir atrás de Draco, quando sente a mão de Gina no seu braço. Vira-se na direção dela...

- Vou com você Harry. - Ele assente com um gesto de cabeça.

- Venha então, rápido. Preciso ver aonde ele vai. - Pega na mão de Gina, rapidamente eles seguem na mesma direção de Draco.

oOo

Draco entra no salão principal e sente o arrepio começar na nuca e se espalhar pelo corpo todo. Ele sabe que tem um par de olhos esmeralda o acompanhando desde que ele pisou no salão. Mas ele não quer encará-los, não ainda. Senta-se no seu lugar habitual. Ouve Pansy e Blaise falando com ele, então, tenta abafar o que está sentindo e prestar mais atenção ao que estão dizendo.

- ..., Draquinho? - Pansy pergunta carinhosamente.

- Ahn...? O que você disse, Pansy? - Draco sorri ao som do "Draquinho" e se inclina na direção dela, sem voltar o rosto. Não está à vontade para encarar ninguém olho no olho. Não quer que ninguém veja seus olhos, tem medo de não conseguir esconder o que e está sentindo, o que certamente não conseguiria fazer com a amiga, ela consegue ler sua expressão muito bem, tanto ela quanto Blaise.

- Eu disse: Bom dia! Dormiu bem, Draquinho? - Draco amplia ainda mais o sorriso.

- Dormi, dormi muito bem.

- Deixa ele comer em paz, Pan...

_Merlin, será que eu não vou mais conseguir me livrar dessas imagens da noite passada, será que isso vai continuar se repetindo, repetindo e repetindo diante dos meus olhos? - _Draco comia sem nem prestar atenção no que. Sentia a nuca se arrepiando continuamente e isso não ajudava em nada, não conseguia prestar mais atenção, na comida, nos amigos, a não ser na sensação mágica de ter os olhos do grifinório postos em si._ - Não posso, não quero e não vou deixar que ele leia nos meus olhos os meus sentimentos, não dá. Não me sinto bem, não me sinto à vontade. Por mais maravilhoso que tenha sido mergulhar naqueles olhos, sentir todo carinho me envolvendo, por mais que meu corpo e minha alma desejem a presença dele, do olhar dele, do toque dele, minha cabeça não consegue permitir, aceitar, não consigo me entregar... Nossa, onde foi parar todo mundo...?_

Draco sai de seus pensamentos e presta atenção à sua volta, sem deixar que os outros percebam qualquer mudança nele, em seu semblante. Percebe que o barulho normalmente reinante no salão, deu lugar ao som dos cochichos e murmúrios, Percorre o olhar disfarçadamente, pelos fios da franja que lhe cai nos olhos, por todo o salão, notando que está sendo ele o alvo dos olhares e cochichos. Inclinou-se para Pansy ao seu lado e observou discretamente pelo canto do olho, o sorriso congelado em seu rosto, o que ela e Blaise estavam fazendo. Ambos estavam muito silenciosos. Resolveu arriscar, levantou o olhar para encontrar os dois amigos o encarando seriamente. Pansy estava terrivelmente pálida, ainda tinha o Profeta aberto à sua frente em suas mãos.

- O que foi Pansy, fale logo. Você sabe que não gosto de rodeios. - Algo não estava em seu lugar certo, tinha uma bola no seu estômago e isso o deixava apreensivo.

- Draco, querido... - Blaise fez um gesto para Pansy, para que se calasse. Colocou as mãos nos ombros de Draco, como que para apoiá-lo.

- Draco, ontem à noite, houve uma tentativa de fuga de Azkaban. - A bola em seu estômago aumentou de tamanho - Durante o conflito houveram muitas mortes de ambos os lados, o número de mortos entre os prisioneiros foi grande e seu pai estava entre eles. - O chão fugiu debaixo de seus pés. - Sinto muito meu amigo...

Levantou-se bruscamente. Viu-se saindo sem nem pensar, não queria pensar, não podia pensar. Ouviu ao longe a voz de Pansy o chamar e Blaise dizendo a ela para deixá-lo, que ele precisava ficar sozinho. Sozinho... Sozinho... A palavra dançava em sua mente, sozinho, verdadeiramente só. Percebeu-se vagando pelo jardim, sem noção de onde seria seu lugar, será que teria um lugar realmente seu? Parou os seus passos à beira do lago. Levou sua mão à testa, esfregando o espaço entre as sobrancelhas, como se o gesto pudesse afastar a dor. Olhou para o salgueiro chorão, aquele costumava ser o seu lugar, mas não se encaixava agora como seu. Continuou andando a esmo, sozinho. Sozinho de novo, não o fora sempre? Onde estava indo, mesmo? Ah! É, o seu lugar. Olhou à sua volta. Sombras... Estava na sombra, no meio das árvores, na floresta proibida. Folhas mortas pelo chão, troncos caídos, vidas partidas, espalhadas pelo chão. Sentou-se num tronco.

_Alívio... Meu primeiro sentimento depois da notícia. Estou livre! Livre! E a que preço... O preço da culpa. Culpa... _- Um som, como um riso, lhe escapa da garganta - _Culpado por me sentir aliviado com a morte, aliviado por que a morte o levou. Dor... Como isso pode doer tanto? Deuses, ele era um crápula, um sádico. - mas era seu pai... - Essa voz, essa voz não me deixa em paz. Será possível que não posso ter sossego? Raiva... Tenho raiva por me sentir um tolo, por me sentir culpado e dolorido por alguém que nunca sentiu nada por mim! - _Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e afundou o rosto nas mãos. - _Estou cansado. _- Sentiu a primeira gota umedecendo as pálpebras, logo outras se juntaram a ela.

Harry e Gina pararam no alto das escadas na porta do castelo, viram quando Draco parou às margens da água, observando-as, olhando pensativamente para o salgueiro e então continuar a caminhada sem rumo, se aproximando cada vez mais da orla da floresta, a expressão vazia, sem perceber onde estava indo.

- Espere aqui Gina. - Gina sentou no degrau, no topo da escadaria, e ficou observando o moreno se afastar, indo atrás de Draco.

Harry desceu a escadaria rapidamente, apressando-se para alcançar o loiro o mais depressa possível, estava preocupado com ele. Foi chegando perto, já podia divisar os cabelos platinados por entre as árvores.

Draco escutou o som de passos, o som das folhas se quebrando, galhos secos se partindo. Endireitou o corpo e virou-se na direção do barulho. A raiva cresceu ainda mais dentro de si. Ser pego assim, frágil vulnerável, não, não! Ele não queria isso, muito menos que fosse Harry a vê-lo assim, um fraco, um tolo!

- O que você faz aqui, Potter? Quero ficar só! - Harry observa a postura do loiro os músculos esticados a ponto de arrebentar, os punhos fechados, o nós dos dedos brancos, prontos a atacar o que quer que fosse que se aproximasse a uma distância que pudesse ser alcançado por ele.

- Draco, eu... - Não pôde terminar de falar, o loiro o interrompeu, a voz envolvida pela mistura perigosa de emoções conflitantes entre si.

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!!! - O olhar dele mostrava claramente que ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito. - O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? EU QUERO FICAR SÓ! - Os olhos dele, as lágrimas caindo dos olhos dele, contínuas, como se as comportas da dor tivessem sido escancaradas. - POR ISSO VÁ EMBORA! NÃO QUERO PENA DE NINGUÉM, MUITO MENOS DE VOCÊ!

- Mas... Mas... - Harry não conseguia falar, Draco não deixava. Ele foi se aproximando lenta e perigosamente do moreno. O rosto vermelho pela raiva, os olhos chispando com a loucura estampada neles. Chega à distância de um passo, levanta os braços e dá um empurrão em Harry.

- Você pensa que pode invadir a privacidade dos outros e sair impune? - A voz sai baixa e carregada de veneno. - O que o faz pensar que pode me ajudar de alguma forma? - Novo empurrão, agora mais forte, em Harry, preocupado demais para reagir. - Ninguém pode me ajudar em nada, sou só eu e mais ninguém, sempre foi assim e nunca vai mudar. POR ISSO SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE!! LEVE ESSA SUA LEALDADE PIEGAS E ESSE SEU COMPLEXO DE HERÓI PARA OS SEUS AMIGUINHOS!

- ... - Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar falar alguma coisa desta vez. Mais um empurrão, e agora tão forte que fez com que Harry perdesse o equilíbrio. O susto fez com que ele segurasse nas vestes de Draco para não cair. E ao invés de retomar o equilíbrio, desequilibrou o loiro também. Harry caiu contra uma das árvores, batendo as costas nela com toda força. O fato de que o loiro caiu por cima dele, aumentou ainda mais o impacto do corpo do moreno na queda. Draco sentiu-se perturbado, por que a queda fez com que seu corpo se colasse inteiramente em Harry. Apoiou instintivamente as mãos no tronco, procurando evitar machucar Harry, mas os rostos ficaram praticamente colados um no outro. Draco não podia pensar, ele não queria pensar e não estava mais conseguindo se controlar, então, colou os lábios na boca do grifinório com violência, forçando a passagem da língua dentro da boca dele, exigindo, tomando posse, como se punisse o grifinório por algo que ele sequer tenha feito. As mão corriam ásperas, usando de toda brutalidade, movidas pela raiva profunda e insana. Seu corpo prendia o de Harry contra a árvore, esfregando-se nele sem nenhum cuidado, as mãos passando por todo seu corpo sem nenhuma consideração, atacando a boca e o pescoço com beijos, chupões e mordidas, atiçando o desejo de Harry no limite de suas forças.

Harry não pôde reagir. Seu corpo não obedecia, porque tudo, o toque em seu corpo, os beijos, apesar de brutos e violentos vinham de Draco. Harry sentia que o sonserino precisava dele. Então se o loiro exigia, Harry cedia. O grifinório não conseguia mais se segurar nas próprias pernas, estava em rendição. Sem ar, sem vontade própria, agarrado às vestes do loiro sem saber o que estava fazendo ali.

Timidamente Harry começou a corresponder aos ataques com carícias, suas pernas estavam bambas mas estava bem preso contra a árvore, então soltou as vestes e passou a acariciar o pescoço do loiro, a nuca, afundando os dedos nos fios loiros de seda. Respondia aos toques selvagens com amor, tentando aplacar a necessidade do outro da melhor forma que podia, afinal ele o amava e tinha certeza que amor era tudo que Draco precisava. Deixou-se levar pela avalanche de emoções que explodiam dentro de si, amor e desejo misturados, a ele não importava a violência, sabia que Draco não era assim. Procurou mostrar que o queria também, deixando a passividade de lado, colocou as mãos na face dele e deixou que a sua língua fosse de encontro à dele, acariciando com ternura a língua que o invadia. Com toda delicadeza deixou que suas mãos percorressem o corpo dele com suavidade, nos ombros, no peito, nos quadris, segurando-o ali com firmeza e levando seus quadris contra os que se esfregavam nele, mostrando com seu corpo desperto pelo desejo que nada importava, que ele o queria também e o desejava com toda a intensidade, demonstrando que o amava de qualquer maneira.

Aquela resposta sutil, mansa, arrancou Draco do transe em que estava. Percebeu que não podia fazer isso, que estava a ponto de violentá-lo e não podia tomá-lo assim, não era isso que queria. Então do mesmo modo brusco que o atacou, ele o soltou. Livre da pressão de outro corpo, as pernas de Harry não conseguiram mantê-lo em pé, seu corpo escorregou até o chão encostado a arvore. E ele ficou ali, completamente sem forças, com Draco observando o efeito que tinha causado nele, a respiração em golfadas, ofegante, os lábios vermelhos de sangue pelas mordidas e inchados pelos beijos intensos, os olhos fechados. Harry estava totalmente entregue ali, para Draco fazer o que quisesse dele. A realidade do que quase fizera o atingiu em cheio na alma, o deixou estarrecido, o impacto de tanta emoção misturada o deixou estático por um instante. Deu meia volta e voltou para o castelo deixando o moreno sozinho, dentro de si somente um imenso vazio. Passou por Gina sem percebê-la na escadaria, indo automaticamente para o seu quarto, onde entrou batendo a porta com toda força que restara em si. Deu alguns passos caindo no chão, arrasado, no meio do quarto, ficando ali sem forças para mais nada. As lágrimas corriam sem que percebesse. Não conseguindo mais pensar, sua mente desligou da realidade.

oOo

Harry ficou por um tempo largado no chão, até que seu corpo se recuperasse e a respiração se acalmasse. Tocou os lábios feridos e levantou-se devagar, apoiando na árvore, ainda encostando-se nela para que pudesse se afirmar nas próprias pernas. Sentiu um toque gentil no seu ombro, abriu os olhos para ver que Gina estava ali.

- O que houve, Harry? Ele passou por mim e nem me viu! - A voz de Gina denunciava a sua preocupação.

- Não sei, ele se descontrolou, só isso. Mas não posso deixá-lo assim ele não está nada bem. - Consultou o mapa, localizando o pontinho Draco Malfoy em seu quarto. - diga a Hermione que estou com ele, para não se preocupar. Estou indo atrás dele.

- Mas e a aula?

- A primeira é história da magia... Mas se eu não aparecer nas outras aulas diz pra ela não se preocupar. - Ele foi falando, guardando o mapa e andando a caminho do quarto de Draco. Desceu as escadas e parando em frente à porta, bateu. Não houve resposta.

- Malfoy... - Bateu novamente, chamando por ele.

-... - Sem resposta.

- Malfoy!

Harry chamou e bateu várias vezes e, não obtendo resposta, resolveu tentar abri-la. Qual não foi sua surpresa, ao ver o trinco ceder ao seu toque. Nenhum feitiço a protegia, nenhum escudo, nada! Entrou no quarto na penumbra por causa das cortinas corridas. Fechou a porta atrás de si com cuidado e esperou por alguns momentos olhando pelo quarto, acostumando-se à penumbra, procurando por ele. Seus olhos identificaram primeiro as mexas loiras, pertencentes a um vulto de cabeça baixa, amontoado no chão no meio do quarto.

- Draco...? - O vulto permaneceu imóvel e mudo. O quarto estava mergulhado nas sombras e no silêncio. Harry deu alguns passos em direção a ele, o ruído dos passos ecoando alto no silêncio do quarto e, mesmo assim, o loiro não fez nenhum movimento. Parecia não ter notado que tinha mais alguém presente no quarto. Pegou sua varinha no bolso interno das vestes.

- Lumus! - as tochas se acenderam, clareando um pouco mais o quarto. Antes de tomar qualquer outra atitude, lançou um feitiço de privacidade nos aposentos dele.

Harry caminhou até ele, deu a volta e abaixou-se num joelho, à sua frente. Tocou em seu queixo com gentileza, levantando o seu rosto. O olhar era frio e vazio, o rosto já seco marcado pelas lágrimas, os cabelos em desalinho caídos nos olhos. Condoeu-se por ele.

- Oh, Deuses! - Puxou-o para si, embalando-o em seus braços. - Vai ficar tudo bem. Você só precisa descansar um pouco. - Harry segurou-o pelos braços e o colocou em pé. Enlaçou sua cintura, levantou os olhos para o rosto dele, encontrando os olhos prateados que o fitavam sem expressão. - Vem comigo, eu vou cuidar de você. - Guiou-o através do quarto e entrou no banheiro, conjurou uma cadeira e fez com que ele se sentasse. Acendeu as tochas do banheiro e colocou a banheira para encher com um feitiço.

- Só vou tentar deixá-lo confortável, certo? - Harry fala baixinho com ele, como se falasse a uma criança.

Harry com muita delicadeza soltou a capa e a pendurou no encosto da cadeira; tirou a gravata, desabotoou a camisa e os punhos, deslizando-a pelos braços, deixando-a jogada atrás dele, tudo bem devagar. Tirou os sapatos e as meias colocando tudo no canto do banheiro. Olhou-o nos olhos passando segurança. - Dá para me ajudar um pouquinho? - A voz do moreno não passou de um murmúrio, mas atingiu a compreensão de Draco. Ele assentiu quase que imperceptivelmente, levantando-se para que Harry continuasse o despindo. Harry abriu os botões da calça, deslizando-a até o chão, apoiando o loiro para que ele tirasse os pés, a cueca tendo o mesmo destino. Colocou na água um pouco dos sais de banho de lavanda que achou entre os pertences de Draco e ajudou-o a entrar na banheira. Tirou então a própria camisa e a calça, ficando só de cueca e entrou na banheira com o loiro que não esboçou nenhuma reação.

- Vamos começar pelo seu cabelo, ok? Accio shampoo! - Ele colocou um pouco em sua mão e espalhou nos cabelos claros, esfregando delicadamente, os enxaguando em seguida. - Tomou a esponja macia, com uma quantidade generosa de sabonete líquido e começou a banhá-lo, em movimentos suaves como uma carícia na pele, como se ele fosse se quebrar a qualquer momento. Notou que o loiro seguia os movimentos de suas mãos com atenção, os olhos voltando ao seu rosto de vez em quando. Banhá-lo estava se tornando complicado, porque apesar da situação ele ainda era Draco, a razão de seu amor e desejo. Precisava concentrar-se ao máximo e mesmo assim, não estava adiantando, ainda mais sob a análise daquele olhar. Tomar banho com quem se ama é uma experiência incrível e Harry estava descobrindo isso numa hora bem imprópria, pelo menos do seu ponto de vista. As mãos foram descendo pelo abdômen, nas costas... Harry foi ficando embaraçado ao ensaboá-lo e sentir que aquele olhar se prendia ora em suas mãos, ora em seu rosto, acompanhando atentamente aquele movimento cuidadoso, lento, sensual, e a reação que isso estava provocando nele e o quanto isso se refletia em seu rosto. O moreno mantinha os olhos baixos quase que o tempo todo, evitando o encontro entre os esmeralda e os prata. Mas à medida que as mãos foram descendo pelo corpo dele, ensaboando os quadris, as pernas, foi inevitável levantar o olhar. Não pode deixar de sorrir timidamente ao notar que o loiro fechara os olhos, que o pescoço, os ombros e finalmente todo o corpo estava relaxando gradativamente, deixando um suspiro profundo escapar do peito. A partir daí, Harry relaxou também, sentindo-se mais a vontade na tarefa que tinha se proposto. Distraidamente colocou um pouco de sabonete na palma das mãos e então, então... Percebeu repentinamente o que estava a ponto de fazer, o olhos verdes se fixaram no rosto de Draco e ele sentiu-se corar violentamente ao perceber o loiro o fitando discretamente, os olhos semi-cerrados presos a cada detalhe de sua expressão. Mantendo o seu olhar preso ao dele, deixou que suas mãos o tocassem mais intimamente, lavando-o, a ternura presente em cada movimento. Levantou-se trazendo o loiro com ele, ajudando-o a ficar em pé, a sair da banheira, extremamente embaraçado por não poder esconder as evidências que aquela experiência tinha provocado nele. Usou sua varinha para secar a si e a ele com um feitiço e convocar o roupão, envolvendo o sonserino com ele. Enlaçou-o ela cintura e levou-o até a cama. Puxou as cobertas e acomodou-o entre os lençóis. Enquanto sentava na beirada da cama segurou em suas mãos, notou-as geladas, ajeitou a franja, tirando o fios platinados dos olhos dele, o tempo todo fixos em seu rosto.

- Você precisa dormir um pouco, feche os olhos agora... - Harry disse baixinho. E pela primeira vez em seis anos, o sonserino obedeceu. Harry tentou levantar-se, soltando-se das mãos dele, mas Draco as reteve apertando-as ansiosamente. O moreno virou o rosto para encontrar os olhos prateados abertos, fitando-o com o que parecia pânico estampado neles. - O que foi...?

- ... - Sem resposta, mas o olhar era um pedido eloqüente.

- Fique tranqüilo, não vou a lugar nenhum. - Soltou uma das mãos e com um aceno de varinha trouxe a poltrona para o lado da cabeceira da cama. - Vou estar bem aqui. - soltou as mãos dele e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado, sob o olhar atento de Draco acompanhando todos os seus movimentos, para se certificar que ele estava mesmo ali. Então ele fechou os olhos e adormeceu, profundamente, o cansaço emocional se abatendo sobre ele. Harry soltou de sua mão cuidadosamente, acomodando-se melhor na poltrona para vigiar o sono dele. Ficou a observá-lo por muito tempo. Tantos momentos daqueles seis anos passaram por sua cabeça enquanto o vigiava, tanto ódio, tanta raiva, tanta mágoa e agora olhando para ele em sono profundo não conseguia lembrar um motivo sequer para não amá-lo. As pálpebras ficaram pesadas, e Harry adormeceu com a imagem de Draco adormecido impressa na retina.

oOo

Draco despertou. Mesmo antes de abrir os olhos sabia que estava em sua cama. Com os olhos entreabertos fitou o teto de seu quarto. Voltou o rosto e abriu os olhos de uma vez ao encontrar, para sua surpresa, o moreno dormindo na poltrona ao lado de sua cama. Lembrou-se da noite anterior, os olhos passeando pelo moreno adormecido, e então começou a lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido pela manhã, as emoções voltando com as lembranças. Lembrou-se do que estava pensando quando acordou pela manhã, e diante das ações de Harry para com ele, sabia que estava perdido, sabia que nunca poderia ficar sem ele. Harry demonstrara em cada palavra, em cada gesto, em cada olhar e cada cuidado, o quanto o amava, de todas as formas possíveis. Nunca ninguém sentira isso por ele, nunca fora amado e isso era... Bom. Isso era muito bom, sensação de ser cuidado, querido, respeitado, lhe aquecia o coração, lhe trazia segurança. A felicidade estava ali, a distancia de um braço, só tinha que estender a mão... - levantou o tronco apoiando-se no cotovelo - E pegar. - Esticou o braço, sem pensar no que fazia e segurou a mão de Harry, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele os olhos atentos no rosto, vendo as pálpebras estremecerem e começarem a abrir-se, as esmeraldas iluminando a sua alma, vendo a expressão daquelas jóias verdes mudarem ao reconhecê-lo, escurecerem de paixão, de amor. Afastou-se para a beirada da cama, puxou-o pela mão, até que ele se sentasse à beira da cama. Passou a mão pelo colchão ao seu lado num convite mudo, que o moreno entendeu perfeitamente deitando-se, ficando frente a frente um com o outro. Não precisavam de palavras, o modo como se olhavam, se tocavam dizia tudo. Draco não soltava a mão de Harry. Chegou mais perto, aninhando-se nele, pousando a mão dele em sua cintura, correu com mão fina e delicada na cintura dele possessivamente. Harry sorriu, sonolento, beijou os lábios de Draco levemente. Fecharam os olhos. Finalmente estavam juntos.


End file.
